


失衡·上部

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [10]
Category: Argo (2012), Sand Castle (2017), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 86,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez, Syverson/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】剧情向中长篇合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一.

“别紧张，别担心……”

有光透进来，Syverson用手挡在了自己眼睛前，这亮光在灰暗的视角内显得刺眼，但他舍不得这道几乎成为他人生最后希望的光，所以他尽力张开了五根手指，前额留下的血已经结成了厚厚的血痂，它们混着泥土和灰尘，压在他的眉宇之间，这致使他从这被切割的视线里要去看见面前说话的那个人是谁都变得费劲 

我认得这把声音。Syverson恍惚地想。

“别担心，Syverson……”说话的人蹲了下来，过长的刘海没能遮住那双令人心安的眼睛。

他这么说着，弯低了腰的同时拨开了Syverson仍遮在面前的手。

“我是来救你的。”

Syverson感受到了由对方的指尖传来的不同温度，他尝试着去反抓住那人向他伸来的手，在他能够借助到这个力量从地上站起来之间，他就被街上传来的敲敲打打的声音吵醒了，大概是街对面的商铺又在修理什么。他住的这排房子紧邻着马路，不管白天还是黑夜都会时不时传来些奇奇怪怪的声音，好在他习惯了，就像他习惯在伊拉克的那几年、随时会发生在身边的爆炸声一样。这没什么区别，Syverson想。

回来或是不回来也没什么区别。

他爬起来，边往厨房走边随手捡起离他最近的一条裤子套上了，路过的一面墙壁上又掉了一大块墙粉，那些斑斑驳驳的痕迹他也没什么心情去修补。还没走到厨房，他就被桌上放着的、昨晚喝剩的半罐啤酒吸引了，昨晚喊的但一块都没来得及动的比萨也就放在旁边。Syverson尝试着拿起一块咬了一口，不怎么新鲜，但还能吃。他倒是不饿，也不知道什么驱动他在吃这顿“午餐”，他吞咽着毫无口感的面饼，又不自觉想起了刚刚那个梦——也不算是梦，那是他经历过的一部分，只是真实情况要更凶险些，Syverson其实到今天都不知道Mendez是怎么会有勇气穿过那些枪口把自己从边境带出来的。他不是士兵，没接受过军事训练，最重要的是，他看上去不像是那样的人，无论是在初见面的那时，还是到逐渐有更多接触的现在。

等他洗了个澡出来之后，充斥在他内心的暴躁有增无减，他找出了被丢进脏衣服堆里的手机，视线略过幸存的部下的、以前上级的、Tony Mendez的和几个餐厅后，从这不多的号码中翻找出来他最近拨打得最频繁的那一串。他又坐回了餐桌前，慢慢地吃光了剩下的比萨，努力不去想自己咀嚼这些食物时的眼神有多么空洞，也尽量不去面对“回来”原来是一件这么艰难的事。

他活着从伊拉克回来了，可这并没能因此使他觉得有比驻扎在那里更好。治好伤用了一段时间，接着是漫长的心理治疗。那玩意儿到底有什么用？Syverson每次都想问，但他不得不去，否则会有人觉得他是个危险的、有严重心理疾病的老兵——不管他有过多少功绩。在那之后是漫长的审查期，从国防部到FBI他认识了一圈人，直到确认他没做出过任何叛国行为后，某些部门又开始试图把他打造成一个英雄、一个有利于宣传的正面形象，他拒绝了（但他没拒绝高额的补助金，他还没真的绝望到连平常的日子都不想过的地步 ）。然后CIA又找上了他，理由要更直接些：希望他加入CIA的特别行动部门。

Syverson当然知道这个虚幻的部门，和大多数人不一样，在被派去伊拉克之前，他认识的士兵大部分都希望自己能被选拔进去，干点被上头允许的“脏活”，不仅刺激，待遇更是惊人，那很适合他们这种不打算回归正常生活的士兵，前提是你得足够优秀。Syverson显然是足够优秀的那一拨，但在他以为自己会死在伊拉克、却又有惊无险地回到这个太久没住的房子之后，他又不是那么想加入了。

事实上他不清楚自己到底想要做什么，也许就这样每天让自己遗忘自己也挺好。

门铃在三十分钟不到后就被摁响了，每次他想花钱找点谁来填补他莫名其妙强烈的需求时，那个号码总能第一时间满足他。两个男孩像两条鱼一样一前一后地滑了进来，Syverson只是指指浴室的方位，叫他们去洗个澡。

他们才刚关上浴室门没几分钟，门铃又响了起来，鉴于在这个国度除了政府机构和记者之外没人会来拜访他，所以Syverson理所当然地认为是不是对方弄错了他要的人。不过三个人也行，他没什么所谓，搞不好今天一整天可以就此打发过去就不错。

他顺手拉开门，几个小时前在梦里没能看清全貌的人拘谨地捏着肩上的公文包袋子、略带迟疑地看着他：

“嗨，”Mendez摆了摆手，那礼貌的姿态活像上个世纪的人，“我路过这儿。”

“我说过我对加入那个什么SAD没兴趣。”Syverson直截了当地避免了客套的问候，他清楚Mendez来找他是为了什么。这不是Mendez第一次来找他了，CIA派Tony Mendez来说服他显然是经过深思熟虑的，Mendez救过他，而Syverson不管对谁态度恶劣、他都不可能对Mendez拿出那种傲气凌人的做派——他甚至没法对Mendez视若无睹，不仅如此，连他自己都隐约认为Tony Mendez可能是CIA想要召集他这个烦人问题里唯一好的部分。

不过这个好的部分不应该现在凭空冒出来——在他正准备和他喊来的人在床上翻云覆雨一番的现在。

“我只是想把这些东西捎给你，”他把那叠纸张从敞着的包里拿了出来，对Syverson堵在门口只将门留出一半缝的行为略感狐疑，“我可以……进来说吗？”

那两个男孩就在这当下从浴室里闪了出来，他们其中一个下半身裹着条浴巾——那是Syverson家里唯一的一条，另一个则干脆就这么裸着出来了。

Mendez瞥到了他们，相比对方的满不在乎，Mendez感到了不大不小的尴尬。

“你应该先给我来个电话。”

“呃，是的，抱歉，”Mendez的手在包带上来回了两下，又垂了垂眼睛，“我打扰了，或者我们下次再聊……”

“不用，进来吧。”Syverson搓了搓后颈，满腹的烦躁开始翻涌，但他没用更多来表现，他只是干脆敞开了门，退开位置让Mendez进去，同时又转身对那两个刚洗完澡的人打了招呼：

“你们走吧，”Syverson指指桌子上那个空比萨盒，“钱在桌上。”

那两个人倒也没什么不满，他们识趣地又把衣服穿上了，拿走钱离开的时候也很自然，倒是Mendez成了最不知所措的那个。他站在Syverson依然没添置任何家具、太过空荡荡的房子里，觉得CIA在处理Syverson的问题上确实操之过急了。从某种程度上来说，CIA在招募这种特别成员时用的方法总是很愚蠢，不管是Syverson还是以前的Solo，Mendez总是会不自觉地想替他们骂上一句自己的东家是个“蠢货”。

“说服我加入是你的任务？”Syverson的声音在他背后传来，他侧过头的时候，Syverson绕过了他，直接走到了他的对面坐下，不怎么痛快地盯上了他。

“不算是，”Mendez认真回答，“但我同意了这个不错的提议。”

“为什么？”Syverson抬起脸看站在桌子另一边的Mendez，不意外即使他正微微俯视着自己，也不带任何令人不舒服的气势，“我是问为什么你会觉得这个提议不错？”

“因为你很优秀。”他紧跟着说道，“而且我清楚你自己也不想把时间浪费在……”

Mendez的话语里有小小的犹豫，Syverson没让这犹豫持续下去，他替Mendez说了出来，并且一点儿也不觉得尴尬。

“召妓上？”

“我不是想评价你的生活方式——”Mendez愣了愣又接口，觉得自己这话有点像在狡辩，在他觉得Syverson如今这种生活不那么好的时候，他其实已经在心里对Syverson做出极度自我的评判了，他稍有小小的抱歉，不过不准备就此收回自己说过的话：

“我只是觉得你完全可以找到……让你不那么无聊的事。”

“比如？”

“跑步，打拳，或是射击练习，”Syverson没穿上衣，光是看他的肌肉线条，Mendez就清楚他绝没有连这些早已习惯多年的日常训练都放弃，“你知道的，那些训练场所仍旧为你开放。”

“我当然知道。”Syverson抖了抖肩膀，“可我不想去。”

没太多具体的理由，他也不认为自己有所谓的心理创伤，可他就是不想强迫自己去重新接受那种看起来更积极的生活。为什么一定要那样？他找不到任何一个积极起来的理由。

“那好吧，”Mendez没和他争辩，他把一直捏着的那一份资料放在Syverson面前，“申请的相关的表格都在这里了，还有些额外的资料，你如果改变主意的话可以看看。”

他说完就转身离开了，没指望Syverson会当场改变主意——可能再过个十天半个月都不会改变主意。他见过各种战争后遗症，Syverson不算是最糟的那个，不过他在排斥一切能让他回到正常轨道的事绝对不是个好现象。但他不能做更多了，没立场也没资格，他和Syverson之间的任务关系也早在他将Syverson从伊拉克安全带回来时就结束了。

“啊，对了，还有……”Mendez走开了两步，又想到什么从胸前口袋中摸出个东西转回身来。对Syverson来说，如果这人不是Mendez、或是他太过清楚Mendez绝对不会是在身上藏一把枪的人，Syverson几乎就要完全根据本能跳过去把他撂倒了。

“这家的比萨更好吃，送得也更快，”Mendez把他自己常喊那家的名片压到了桌上那只空比萨的底下，“你可以试试。”

“你这就准备走了？”Syverson夹起那张名片看了一眼，开口叫住了Mendez。他不知道自己为什么不是赶紧把Mendez送走然后再打一次那个电话，总之他发现自己确实不太想这个房子里的第二个活人、有存在意义的人这么快就离开。

“是的，我……”Mendez观察了下Syverson的表情，没看出个所以然，他弯曲着食指挠了挠下巴，“我以为你不喜欢我再待在这里。”

“你打算去做什么？”Syverson没回答Mendez的这句，他只是接着问道。

普通人在这个快接近下午两点的时间会做些什么？睡个午觉？来杯咖啡？还是遛一遛自家的狗？他不知道，他离开这些已经太久太久了，久到他对该从何做起毫无头绪。

“去吃点东西。”Mendez明白Syverson想让这对话继续下去，“你呢？我是说等我离开后你准备做什么？”

“反正不会把被你赶走的那两个男孩再叫回来，虽然我原本现在应该和那两个人在床上做爱的，”Syverson把比萨店的名片收进了裤袋，以防它被自己不小心随手扔掉，“结果你打乱了这个计划，而且你说完你说的话就准备一走了之，所以我现在不知道我应该做什么。”

“真对不起……”Mendez不觉得Syverson是在故意刻薄他，他低低的道歉，Syverson很惊讶自己从那里面听出了真心实意，“或者……你愿意的话，我可以请你吃个午餐。”

他说完这话赶忙看了看手表，像补救什么似的立刻补充，“虽然现在的时间晚了点……我是说，反正我还没吃，你可以和我一起……”

“等我穿件衣服。”Syverson打断了他，不想去注意那种仿佛正被这个人慎重对待的奇异感受，“去吃什么？”

“你喜欢什么？除了比萨之外。”

“都可以。”Syverson拿起搭在椅背上的T恤套上了，他有点想不起来自己是什么时候把这件衣服扔在这儿的，“我不挑食，从伊拉克回来之后更是觉得美国的所有食物都非常可口。”

“那么希望你不会讨厌墨西哥卷饼。”Mendez想起Solo，没把那句“我有一个朋友，他简直恨死这种高油脂的速食了”说出口。他看着Syverson正瞧着他的眼睛，里面没有任何深意，甚至没有什么情绪，不欣喜也不绝望。Mendez知道自己是在多管闲事，只是如果可以的话，他很希望他救过的这个人可以更有……生命力一些。他在把Syverson从伊拉克救出来之前就全面了解过他的资料，他知道Syverson曾经是一名多么优秀的战士。

他只是救回了Syverson，但那个Captain Syverson还没真正回来。

“怎么会？”说话的人把钥匙和手机随意塞进口袋、走到Mendez前头去拉开了门。

“我爱死它了。”

Syverson喝光了可乐，打了个很轻的嗝，他没顾得上擦擦手，又拿起了盒子里的第二个卷饼送到了嘴边。Mendez手上的卷饼还剩一半，可乐基本没动，他舔了舔沾到手指上的酱，又看着用卷饼塞满自己嘴的Syverson笑了。

“看来你比我还要爱它，”Mendez抽出张纸巾塞过去，“我就说这家很不错。”

“不得不说，”Syverson把嘴里的那一大口咽了下去，看起来很想再要一杯可乐，“吃到它是我这两天唯一遇到的好事。”

Mendez对此的回应只是无声地弯弯眼睛，他把自己那杯可乐的吸管抽了出来，又拿出Syverson那杯上的吸管，将它插进自己那杯可乐后、推到了Syverson面前。

“很高兴你喜欢它，”Mendez再次道歉，“没想到今天会打搅到你，那不是我的本意。”

大概是因为肚子里终于被有生机的食物塞满，Syverson觉得自己这会儿平静了不少。他没跟Mendez多客气，在接过可乐喝了一大口之后，他又问：

“你在帮我，”他无比确定Mendez的友善里所包含的是什么含义，“为什么？”

“我说过了，你很优秀，”Mendez很坦诚，他停了停，又继续说，“而且我和O'Donnell一致认为你很像我一个朋友，我是说样貌上有点相似，但别误会……”

他又说道，“我帮你不是因为你长得像他或是什么。”

Syverson倒是没想到这一点，很快他又觉得这没什么奇怪的，他和Mendez之间的信息从来不对等，Mendez几乎阅尽了他的全部档案、现在连他热衷召妓都知道了，而他除了了解Mendez是CIA最优秀的救援专家之外一无所知。

“有多像？”

“这很难描述，他对管理自己的形象很有一套，总是连胡渣都刮得干干净净，而你和我一样……”

Mendez的食指竖向间轻擦了一下自己的下巴，“留着能遮住小半张脸的胡子。”

Syverson跟着他的动作摸了把自己的脸，不知何故笑了出来。

“你和我可不太一样，”Syverson想起了以前的一些部下的形容，他们总说如果Syverson不是穿着那身军装，其实看着更像什么帮派分子的头目，“我留着它是为了让自己看起来更强悍，但你留着看起来只不过让你更像个什么好欺负的小动物。”

Mendez跟着露出了一个不赞同的表情，他蹩蹩眉头，像是要对此作出反驳，结果Syverson却只是因为他的表情又笑得更开怀了一些。

“其实我以为你会厌烦我。”

“为什么你会这么觉得？”Syverson反问，没发现自己实际上一直不停在问Mendez为什么，就好像他必须通过不停提问才能不让自己和Mendez的对谈中断。

“我前几次去你家找你的时候，你从没有给我倒杯水、招呼我让我坐会，你看起来只是想快点把我轰走。”

这么差劲？Syverson没忍住反问自己，他不知道他的表现会给Mendez带来这样的感觉，事实上，他对Mendez的态度已经是他能展现出的最好态度了。

“当有人踏入我的范围，我更习惯对他说——‘你最好恪守本分、别轻举妄动，否则会有不知道哪里飞来的子弹打爆你的脑袋’，”Syverson自嘲般的解释，“何况我连给自己倒杯水都做不到——不是特别要针对你，我只是连个杯子都没有。”

Mendez鼓了鼓腮帮子，对Syverson的认真解释反倒倍感意外。他们一起吃光了点的所有食物，又顺着来时的原路返回。Syverson看起来不再像之前那么抗拒他了，两个人聊了些关于Mendez的工作，Mendez也顺带告诉了他一些关于那个特别行动部门的事，他说自己那位和Syverson有一些相似的朋友也是CIA的秘密特工，他不隶属于任何一个部门，但做的事和Syverson未来要做的差不多，只是Syverson将会成为一个十二人的小组的组长（无论是O'Donnell还是Sanders或是更高级别的高层都非常看重Syverson的领导能力），Solo则在除了U.N.C.L.E之外，向来都是独自一人行动。

“你和他关系很好。”Syverson总结道，并认为这不是毫无依据的猜测，“你一直在提起他。”

“对，我和他……等等，那个怎么样？”Mendez没顾上说完这句，他的目光被什么吸引住了一般快速朝前走去，Syverson不明所以地跟上他。

然后Mendez捧着一个摆放在商店之外展示架上的马克杯转身看向他。

“杯子？”Syverson也跟着他拿起一个，他看了一眼，很快又放下了。

“你需要的。”Mendez没征求Syverson的意见，他朝店里摆摆手，一个店主模样的人跟着踏了出来。

“我也一个人生活，不运动，喝啤酒，吃速食，乱糟糟……”Mendez朝店主笑着点头示意的同时将杯子递给了店主，“但我家至少还有能用的杯子。”

Mendez想起Solo送他的那套咖啡杯，实在太过精致了，精致到Mendez不得不为此在橱柜内特地为它们腾出一些空间来像展示品一样摆放它们，而为了避免Solo反复问他为什么不用那套咖啡杯，他又为自己买了几只马克杯，就是那种纯色的、有个把儿、能让他喝喝水的普通杯子。他只需要这种杯子，所以也只会买这样的杯子。

而现在他认为Syverson会很需要这样一只杯子，这可以让他不用拉开冰箱门找东西喝、让他收拾一下厨房为这只杯子找个容身之处、也能让他的家看起来没那么冷清，他不在乎Syverson能不能读懂他的好意，或是不能，那都没关系。

他付完了账，冲Syverson温和地笑着，将单独装着马克杯的那只口袋送到了Syverson手上。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

Solo于下午四点准时踏进了兰利的办公大楼，他才刚下飞机就从华盛顿赶了过来。进入大门、转上楼梯的路径他熟记于心。手上捧着的咖啡还留有余温，从意大利带回来的一小盒巧克力也在他口袋里好好待着，他穿过走廊，踏进大办公室，又绕过几张办公桌，Mendez不出所料站在他的办公桌前、衬衫袖子挽起了三分之一，他正一边用脑袋和肩膀夹着听筒，一边用笔在纸上记录着什么。Solo和相熟的人们一一打过招呼后就来到了Mendez的身后。

接着电话的人很快注意到了身后多出来的那一道影子，他转转身对Solo抬了抬肩膀，又投入了自己的工作中。Solo没在意，他把咖啡和手信一同放到了桌上，站到了更靠近Mendez的位置，将屁股搭上了他办公桌的边缘，在更近距离打量起他。他离开了兰利八天，Mendez除了刘海更乱了一些之外，看起来没有任何改变。

而他喜欢这样。

“好的，我知道了，后天之前给你。”他听到Mendez依旧耐心地挂了电话后呼了口气，比起咖啡，Mendez首先被那一小盒包装精致的巧克力吸引了，那个愉悦的表情在打开盒子发现只有寥寥四块的时候又垮了下来。

“不喜欢？”他们略过了对他们之间来说压根不需要的打招呼，Solo对Mendez的反应也一点都不稀奇，他热爱甜食、热爱一切不营养不健康的食物，但有可能的话，Solo会尽量控制Mendez少吃一些——尽管他们只是朋友。

“太少了，”Mendez立刻拿起一块扔进嘴里，顺便开玩笑道，“我一分钟就能解决它们。”

“所以我才只带了这么多，”Solo把那只盒子从Mendez手里拿了回来，把自己买的那杯美式又塞进了他手里，“我可不觉得让你吃太多巧克力会是个好主意。”

Mendez感受着巧克力在他口腔里化开后流淌出的醇厚与香甜，没继续和Solo争取什么，他比任何人都熟悉Solo对他尤甚的控制欲。在以前，他还会由此产生过多联想、陷入毫无必要的多余想法中，那带来的结果多少有些不堪回首，所以到了现在，他只是明白这只不过是Solo和他之间惯有的相处模式而已。

“明天又要去伦敦和Waverly碰面是吗？”他没去抢回那盒巧克力，而是如Solo所愿灌了一口他为自己带来的咖啡，“什么时候的飞机？”

“一大早，”Solo的眼睛又扫过桌上凌乱摆放着的文件，以此来搞清楚Mendez最近又在忙些什么，“一起吃晚餐？”

“啊……今天不行，”Mendez放下咖啡，又有点为难地抓抓头发，“我今晚……提前和别人有约了。”

“谁？”或者是过于敏感了，总之他抓住了那个以“别人”来指代而非是具体名字的用语，“你还有我不认识的朋友？”

“也不是朋友，就只是……”Mendez突然发现自己很难形容Syverson目前对他来说的意义，Syverson绝不会觉得他们之间是朋友，但单说是任务目标也不那么纯粹，他没能想出一个好的回答，所以便放弃了，“我提过的，我在伊拉克好不容易救出的那位队长。”

“我以为那个任务已经结束了。”

“不全是，高层很想把他招募进特别行动部门，他是一个现成的人才，”

“什么时候开始这也变成你的工作了？”Solo看着认认真真向他解释的Mendez吭叽出了一记怪声，不满的表情真假难辨，“CIA以前为什么没派你来招募我？”

Mendez眨了眨眼睛，但没说什么，他已经懂得如何在Solo不小心越出两人友情范围的调笑中找出最不会令他自己误会的意思了。

“别太把任务目标当成自己的分内事，”Solo没在Mendez的沉默之下继续追究那个话题，“那会增加你的负担。”

“好的，”Mendez温和地答应，“下一次什么时候回来？”

“不好说，也许三四天，也许要更久一些，”Solo回答得很敷衍，接下来的提问听起来也很随意，“你们今晚吃什么？”

“呃……”Mendez下意识想隐瞒，又觉得实在没有这个必要，“墨西哥卷饼，他挺喜欢那个。”

“所以你认识了一个能和你一起吃卷饼的新朋友。”

“是的，不，不对。”Mendez觉得这定义有些好笑，能和他一起吃墨西哥卷饼的人当然不少，只是Solo永远不会被算在其内，“我们还不算是朋友。”

“希望如此。”

Solo的这句话回得很轻，但还没有轻到Mendez听不见的地步，只是他装着埋头整理手上的文件，让它轻飘飘地过去了。Solo一直待到Mendez要赴约的时候才和他一起离开，他原本想送Mendez过去，但Mendez自己也开了车，所以两人在停车场各自分别了。等Mendez买好卷饼来到Syverson告诉他的那个拳击馆时，拳击馆里的每个训练台上都已经各自被人占领了。Syverson就在最中间的那一个台子上，与其他人不同，他没有陪练，Mendez驻足观看了一会儿他过分勇猛的架势，认为他确实不需要陪练，毕竟没有陪练会希望成为这个男人的人肉沙包。

他站在隔了两个台子的位置，看Syverson打完了那个沙袋，连歇都没歇一下又趴回台子上做起了俯卧撑，他看到Syverson张着嘴快速调整着自己的呼吸，被拉练得过于健壮的肌肉之上青筋突起，这一份积极在Mendez看来有些拼命，就好像他总得把眼前唯一能做的事拼死干到底，这是性格和经历所致，Mendez不想抱以无谓的同情。

可他还是觉得这样的Syverson破碎到完全不像是他原本应有的样子。

他摒弃了那些琐碎的念头，朝Syverson走了过去。在台上的人远远就看到了他。Syverson摘下了拳击手套，拿过搭在一边的毛巾在胸前和脑袋顶上随意地捋了一把，他的随性总能让Mendez抛下拘谨，让Mendez觉得和他相处很是轻松。走到拳击台下的Mendez先是举着胳膊把冰可乐递了过去，那之后又自己拎着装着食物的袋子在拳击台边沿坐下了。

“你在这里泡了一天？”他扬起的头跟着坐到他身边的Syverson又落下，这才看清了上一次没能看到的、Syverson背后那几条长长的、似乎是鞭子造成的疤痕，不深，不过看起来也不会再变得更淡了。Mendez只从他的心理医生给出的报告里听说过Syverson在等待后援的期间被虐待和逼问的事，但除了心理医生之外，Syverson没跟任何人聊起过。

“不是你建议我来这种地方的吗？” Syverson 放下可乐，从放在他们中间的袋子中翻出卷饼，在Mendez带他去过一次以后，他又独自去过两次，其余时间则都靠Mendez给他的那家比萨店打发，“如果早点有人给我这个建议的话，我就能早点发现这确实比召妓有趣些。”

“喊些人来……也不是不可以，”Mendez为Syverson说一不二的个性感到有趣，“只是别让它占据你的全部生活。”

“没有办法，战场上回来的多多少少都有那方面的问题，”Syverson先给Mendez递了一个，看他咬了一口后，自己才拿起另一份吃了起来，“性欲是人的基本需求，我总不能去违抗那个需求。”

“所以你这几天……”

“只喊了一次。”他在咀嚼中含糊地回答，没看到Mendez眼角透出的宽慰。他确实开始试着别让麻木不仁成为他生活的主旋律、也开始尝试着不让发泄欲望占据他全部的生活，算好的改变吗？Syverson不好说，他的房子还是那么毫无人气，只是他自己在显得没那么死气沉沉而已。

“慢慢来，”Mendez没注意到自己的语气变得像个关心Syverson的朋友一样，“会更好的。”

Syverson没再接话，他很快吃完了Mendez带来的所有食物，相比Mendez自己对这些高热量食品的钟情，他认为Syverson只是把进食当成一种需要完成的任务而已，遇到好吃的他会更愉快些，遇到不好吃的也能过得下。他像是一个拼凑在大型机械中的精密齿轮，所有事都需要一个目标、一个意义，而他如今却被迫从那个机器中脱离了出来，同时还要重新在现实世界找一个能让他好好运转的位置。

那太难了，Mendez咽下了最后一口，发自真心地觉得这太艰难了。他接触过的目标里、或是身边认识的人中，只有Solo摸透了人生的规则，他是那极其优异的一小部分，可毕竟不是每个人都能像Solo一样在这个冰冷世界游刃有余的。

他才刚想到Solo，口袋里的手机也跟着适时发出了声音。

——少吃些卷饼，对你没坏处。

Mendez点开短信的同时就猜到了会是谁、会说什么，比起说是默契，Mendez会说他只是早已对Solo的管头管脚了然于心，他不准备回复，几分钟没说话的Syverson则敏锐地抓住了他那一瞬间的笑意。

“谁？女朋友？”Syverson的语气里毫不掩饰他的好奇，他想多一些了解Mendez，因为Mendez知晓他的一切这种感觉很奇异，那使得无论Mendez多么恪守界限，Syverson还是不免有一种在他面前无所遁形的认知。

Mendez先是摇摇头，随后又再一次否认，“不，我没有女朋友。”

“那是男朋友？” Syverson问完又接道，“但如果你不是这个取向的话我提前向你道歉。”

Syverson问这些涉及隐私的问题时也总是很坦荡，Mendez清楚这许多年来的经验让Syverson不需要看谁的脸色，他过于直来直去的态度从没有恶意，他只是直接惯了。

“我……没有和谁在交往或是什么，”Mendez诚实地交代，“我说过的，我一个人生活。”

“嗯，”Syverson点点头，Mendez不知道他在认可什么，“你该不会除了和工作恋爱之外，没有和什么活人恋爱过吧？”

“当然不是！”Mendez稍稍扯起嗓子反驳了一句，又为Syverson对他产生的误会发笑，这也不是很稀奇，身边不少朋友都这样打趣过他。也有很长一段时间，他陷入过自以为是的虚假恋爱中，但最终，那些都不过是误会一场。

“你上一次是什么时候？”

Mendez没有去深究Syverson为何要不停发问，他们的对话总保持着这样一问一答的状态，如果这是能让Syverson不那么自我保护的方式的话，Mendez觉得他自己也可以接受并配合。

“也是很久以前了，那是高中毕业的舞会上，我扮成了女生，骗倒了几个男孩。”Mendez回忆往事的时候，眼睛里会流淌着一种和婉的流光，Syverson 看着他的侧脸，发现自己不想移开视线。

“其中有一个，在舞会后仍一直追着我不放，即使我告诉他我是男生、我欺骗了他，他也跟我说没关系，他只是喜欢我，没有别的。”

“然后你们就在一起了？” Syverson点点头，Mendez不知道他在认可什么。

“是啊，”Mendez侧过脸看看Syverson ，他的两手撑上了台面，悬空的腿自然地晃起来时又微笑着低下了头，“那时候我还很小，那个年纪的人们，你也知道的，总是很……天真，为柔软与执着而轻易动心，仗着年轻，为所欲为。”

“你现在也很天真。” Syverson不是在贬低，他只是说出了他对Mendez这个人不多的主观想法中的其中一个，“不顾自己安危觉得自己能救出所有人难道不算是天真？”

当他被武装分子挟持为俘虏的时候，他怎么也不会想到最终会是Tony Mendez来救了他，他假扮成记者，不带任何武器，就这么自己走进了对方的警戒区。是勇气吗？见识过战争有多残酷的Syverson不会这么说，他会说这种行为是可笑而愚蠢的。但这个人是Mendez，Syverson没法对这个好人做出这样的评价，哪怕他最后没有救到自己，他也是搭上了自己的命不顾一切出现的。

还有他刚吃完的墨西哥卷饼。哦，还有那只杯子，那叠表格，那个提议……

不应该有人会好到如此不真实的。怎么会有？

“那是我的工作，我的原则。”Mendez的眉毛小小地挤到了一起，流露着某种似乎被冒犯了的神情，“我坚信我可以救出我的任务目标，这不是天真。”

Mendez回视着Syverson，口气第一次变得固执而强硬。Syverson也看着他，四周都很吵，但他们之间的这几秒无比静谧。Syverson直视着Mendez的眼睛，脑子里想的却是也许他明天就该把房子里那面斑驳的墙刷好才行。

那样的话，那个太过空荡冷清的房子看起来才能更配得上Mendez送他的那只杯子。

“会打拳吗？” Syverson结束了那个话题，问了句别的。

“会……一些，”Mendez的体术仅止于一些枪械训练，其余那些近身格斗的技巧还都是在Solo的施压下才学习的，“怎么了？”

他的脑袋又跟着Syverson跨开大腿重新站起的动作上扬，从他这个视角看上去的话，Syverson壮硕无比，好在他对健身和肌肉从没热爱过，否则同样身为男人，他一定会自愧不如。

“打给我看看。”

他向Mendez伸出手，Mendez不解了几秒后，也爽快地握住了那只手、被Syverso拉到了拳击台上。Syverson自己戴上了拳套、示意Mendez脱掉外套向他进攻。Mendez起初觉得别扭——他和这种充满汗水与荷尔蒙的场合天然不来电，不过Syverson的眼神太具有命令性，这原本是CIA看好的一个特质、在Mendez面前却成了压力，他解开了两粒纽扣，回想着Solo教过他的那些，摆好了姿势向Syverson举起的拳套打出了第一拳。他不仅没有实战经验，连训练经验都极少，Syverson的表情当下就让他觉得他对自己的表现不满意。那激起了Mendez小小的胜负心，他不怎么熟练地在原地轻跃着，将拳头一次次打到了Syverson的掌心中。

“使出全力！”两分钟后Syverson吼了一句，Mendez咬咬牙，又一拳挥过去，不出意外被Syverson轻轻松松地接住了。

“好了，可以了。”说话的人像是个专业的教练一样——以他带出过的士兵来作为标准的话，他确实也配得上说是一个相当优秀的教练，“架势虽然有模有样，但是没有力量，我保准你这拳头就算打到我身上也只会让我觉得你软绵绵的。”

他看着因为出汗又赶紧解开一颗扣子、手撑着膝盖喘起气的Mendez忍住了笑：“你这种身手，在任务中遇到危险怎么办？”

“在每一次外勤任务前都会有风险评估，”Mendez泄气地摆摆手，直接在台上坐下了，“如果根据线报判定有危险的话，偶尔也会有人暗中保护。”

“这样，”Syverson低下头看着拿手指抓起刘海想透透气的男人，若有所思地抱了抱手臂，“如果我加入那个什么……特别行动部门，会不会有机会参与到保护你的任务中？”

这问题自然会让Mendez觉得意外，不过他很快消化了这个惊愕，没去多想，他从来不是那种会因为一句模棱两可的话而让自己起伏不定的人，何况，他现在也早过了那样的年纪。

“我不确定，也许我们会有搭档的机会？你得知道……你那个部门需要应对的任务其实超乎你想象得多。”

“那我明天去CIA总部之前先给你打个电话？”他摸了把自己的脑袋，又迎上Mendez错愕的视线：

“我想，在正式加入之前，我先去熟悉熟悉我未来要工作的地方可能会更好。”

“你说什么？你……”Mendez手脚并用地爬了起来，手撑在腰侧让自己站直了，不经过热身就做他不擅长的无氧运动着实给他久坐办公室的腰背带来了不小压力。

“就是我说的那样，” Syverson没重复第二遍，Mendez那一点跃然于眼内的欣喜意外地让他有点受宠若惊，“还是我也得经过层层选拔，考核或是什么的……”

“不用，不需要那些，”Mendez打消了Syverson 的疑虑，像是怕他又再次变卦，“可能会有一些测试与评估，但那对你不成问题。”

“那就好，”Syverson将两个拳套在胸前相对着碰了一下后又将胳膊伸到了Mendez面前，“那以后我们就是同事了。”

手机又在Mendez的裤袋里振动起来，Mendez没去管它，他把握成拳的手伸了过去，轻触了一记Syverson的拳套，由衷地笑了出来。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

Mendez从椅子上小心地踩了下来，把漆刷放回了油漆桶里，Syverson借他穿的旧外套上沾上了不少油漆、他自己的牛仔裤也同样没能幸免，不过这没影响Mendez的心情，他抬头看着屋顶和墙壁间的墙角里被重新漆地整整齐齐的那块，摘下手套满意地笑了。他又看了看手表，从他下班和Syverson一起来到这里已经过去了四个小时，这四个小时里Syverson几乎在一刻不停地在忙碌，Mendez则只被安排了最轻的活：帮他把墙重新刷一下。

其实在和Syverson一起回来之前，Syverson就告诉他如果他不忙的话可以来帮他做一些轻的体力活，Mendez下班后没有安排，没有不同意的理由，再加上今天Syverson如约来了总部的办公大楼也让他心情愉快——虽然这不是他的任务，就算Syverson最后真的是因为Mendez的劝说才同意加入的、这功劳也不会算到Mendez头上——但这对Mendez的高兴程度没有丝毫影响。他带着Syverson去见了O’Donnell后就没再看见他，他也没具体问Syverson这一整天都见了些谁、干了些什么，那不是他可以过多操心的范围。总之在下班之前又重新出现在他面前的Syverson看起来状态也很好，他顺口问了要不要一起吃晚餐，结果Syverson却反过来问他能不能来帮一些忙。

他猜Syverson很清楚自己无比乐意帮忙。

榔头敲击着木板的声音又传来，Syverson已经在他那个早就被废弃了的厨房忙了好一阵了，Mendez想了想，又循声而去。Syverson正半蹲在地上，修理下水池旁的一扇门。

“需要帮忙吗？”他的手扶住门框，小半身体靠上去问道。

“你已经帮了很多忙了，”Syverson拿走叼在嘴里的那根长钉，回头看看Mendez又忙起了手头的事，“你可以休息一会儿，叫个比萨什么的。”

“你吃不腻吗？”Mendez想起今天来的时候在门口看见的那几沓空盒子，不禁摇头，“我虽然喜欢它们，也不会每天都只吃这些，你可以换换口味。”

“我没什么所谓，”Syverson用臂力扶正了那道门后又把最后一根长钉敲了进去，“我曾经试过连续四十天只吃同一种罐头，比起那个，比萨人道多了。”

Mendez默默笑着，干脆进了厨房，除了仍没有什么可用的锅碗瓢盆令这里稍显空荡之外，这个厨房已经多少有了点生活气息，Syverson翻出的那只咖啡壶在其中占了很大的功劳。Syverson说那是他以前的部下为了欢迎他回来送他的礼物，那只咖啡壶不便宜，可Syverson从来没想过要去使用它，在收到以后他就把他放到了某个自己也忘记的角落。在他决定找出它之前，厨房里那几扇橱柜门都有多多少少的问题，不是关不上就是在掉落边缘岌岌可危，下水池里也是一层锈迹，直到Syverson第一次洗Mendez送他的那只杯子时，他才顺手清理了一下。

“等这里弄得像样了，你也可以自己做些吃的。”Mendez看着从半蹲换做站起的Syverson，顺手把毛巾递了过去。

“下次吧，”Syverson 擦完汗又看向了Mendez身上的漆迹，“那个很难洗，我会赔你一条新的。”

Mendez也跟着他的视线又看了那星星点点的白色油漆，“啊……这没关系，它本来也很旧了。”

“我不能总是让你白白帮我，”说话的人洗干净了手，自己又打量起了自己的劳动成果——说不上焕然一新，至少整洁明亮了许多，他没明白为什么这会使他精神振奋，在过去的一段时间里、每到这个时间点，只有喊一两个人来、自己压着他们滚进大床、把对方操得高潮连连才能使他振奋，但现在，他只想和Mendez坐下来，聊聊天，吃点什么：

“饿了吗？让我请你吃晚餐？”

“又是比萨？还是卷饼？”Mendez脱下旧外套递过去，也凑着就近的水龙头洗了洗手。

“也可以听你的，换换口味。”

“我……”虽然建议Syverson别吃得太单调的是他，但轮到让他来做出提议的时候，Mendez自己倒也真的为难了，他吃来吃去无非是那几个品种，和同事一起吃工作餐也能解决他不少麻烦，而如果Solo在的话，他的伙食则会得到大大改善，“你的冰箱里有什么东西吗？”

他是不怎么会做东西，不过按照Syverson这种不挑剔的性格，他觉得弄点三明治来填饱两个人的肚子其实也不成问题，他好歹还是和Solo学过那么一两手，在不开火的情况下，他还是能顺利做出一些食物的。

“啤酒，”Syverson好像很明白Mende的意图，他踏出厨房，Mendez跟在他的后面，“别指望它，我也不指望它。”

“好吧，”Mendez屈服了，“这个点也许可以喊个中餐外卖，我来看看……”

他一边说着一边又拿出手机在里面翻找，没注意到Syverson站定在了那面崭新的、洁白的墙壁前，Mendez刷得不怎么好，有些地方被刷得很厚，有些则一带而过，Syverson明白等它们完全干透后，用手抚摸的话就能摸出凹凸不平的小小痕迹——这就是Mendez的杰作，而且它们会在这个家留存很久。

“出去吃吧，找家餐厅，”Syverson不再盯着那面墙壁了，因为留下这痕迹的人正活生生地站在他家呢，他出声阻止了Mendez，“这是我该做的。”

Syverson的态度莫名其妙变得有些坚决，Mendez倒不是屈从于那其中蕴含的命令性——反正Solo大多数时候也会对他摆出这种态度——他只是觉得没必要在这种小事上争出个结果，他面对Solo是那样，面对Syverson时也就差不多：

“你家附近有什么？”

“好像有家牛排不错，我不清楚，我们可以边走边找。”

Mendez依了他，反正他也不怎么饿，Syverson并没有真的让他干什么活，不过是刷面墙而已，那对他来说不算什么。然而他隐约觉得这对Syverson意味着很多，因为当他换了衣服和Mendez一起出门后，又开始询问Mendez关于他家现有布局的意见，从床到沙发他都有些不满意的地方。Mendez对这方面没什么见解，他现在长住的家还是Solo帮他布置的，就算不住在家里，住现成的安全屋和酒店也让他不需操心那么多。

“你真要对你的房子这么大动干戈吗？”Mendez保持着和Syverson 一致的步速，两个人沿着街边慢慢走着，“在我看来那些沙发、桌子、床都没太大问题。”

是啊，它们没问题，有问题的是我。

“我只是觉得把它们全都换成新的有一种象征意义，”Syverson说话的声音在不那么安静的街道显得有些轻了，“不过我自己也知道，那并不能真正帮助我回到正轨。”

“……也说不准，”Mendez想拍拍他的肩，又觉得那太老套了，“等你重新开始一份新的工作，搞不好会有更多出乎意料的改变。”

“或许吧。”Syverson把手插进裤袋，瞥眼看了看Mendez，能活着从伊拉克回来已经是出乎他意料的事了，他不能那么贪心，贪心到希望Mendez能成为第二个出乎他意料的部分。

“说到那个，O’Donnell今天带你看了些什么？”

“见了些人，安排了几个测试，他会成为我的上司吗？” Syverson 问他，“Jack——他让我叫他Jack——是个不错的人，我喜欢他。”

“我也喜欢Jack，大家都喜欢他，”Mendez笑起来，“但实际上你们的部门是相对独立的，会有更高层的人直接指挥和领导，那能保证你们不受CIA内部各种死板条款的束缚。”

“它没我以前想得那么神秘，不过我不得不说他确实还挺适合我。”

“是的，反过来也是一样，CIA也很需要你去成为那个十二人小队的队长，”Mendez对Syverson有着奇特的信心，-他相信Syverson能在非常快的时间内适应这个职位，“只是我也得告诉你，它比那些常规职位危险的多。”

“不会比我经历过的那些更危险……等一下。”Syverson说完这句就向前快跑了两步，他左右寻找了一圈，那个只留存于他记忆中的餐厅果然是真的只在记忆中才有了，他的歉意涌在了脸上，但跟着走上来的Mendez在明白情况后依然是不介意地善解人意道：

“前面还有间咖啡店，”他指了指更远一些的那片区域，“我们可以去那买些什么。”

“抱歉，”Syverson这会儿终于放下了他那总是不受约束大喇喇的样子，“我欠你一顿晚餐。”

“别把那个放在心……”

“还有一条裤子。”Syverson打断他，又指指Mendez那条在粉刷墙壁中牺牲的裤子。

两个人莫名在这句话之后同时笑了出来，Mendez很难具体说出Syverson是哪里改变了，无论态度或是作风，Syverson依然是那种不拘小节的风格，从不多讲一句废话，拢着手臂一言不发的时候也还是带着被浸染太久的强悍。但在Mendez面前，他在尽量尝试着收起那些，这让Mendez觉得不管怎么说、Syverson都在非常郑重地对待自己这个闯入他生活的陌生人。他们原本该在任务结束之后就切断联系，成为真正的“陌生人”，如今的状况，也算是另一种奇妙的缘分。

店内没有多余的位置，他们各自挑选了一些现成的食物后又决定折回Syverson家，Mendez挑了瓶果汁和一份沙拉，只买了三明治的Syverson则在归家途中又顺路买了一份汉堡。家里的油漆味还没散去，他们开着窗，坐在那张只放了一个马克杯的桌子两侧吃起了这顿简陋的晚餐。Syverson时不时会去看挑剔着胡萝卜棍的Mendez、又在百般挣扎后将它们塞进嘴里，Syverson会因为他的举动不客气地笑出声，Mendez则紧跟着解释他只是唯独对生的胡萝卜不那么能接受而已。Mendez的随性里有一种能让人嗅到甜味的松软，像甜甜圈上用于点缀的那些巧克力和坚果，总让Syverson觉得可贵又怡人。他们有一搭没一搭地聊着更多关于CIA的事，Syverson仔细地听着，不想从中漏过任何一条对他可能会有用的信息。

“稍等……”直到Mendez的电话铃声响起来，他对Syverson做了个示意后才接起。

Syverson有点意外他又看到了昨天Mendez收到短信时的那个浅笑。

“嗨，”他没离开座位，只是放下了手上的叉子，“怎么了？”

“你在家？”另一头的Solo将一条腿搁上茶几，另一条腿也在分辨出Mendez那头的动静后搭了上去。

“不，我……正和朋友在一起吃晚餐，”Mendez直接说了朋友，Syverson啃着汉堡看了他一眼，他不是觉得这定义不妥当，他只是惊异Mendez愿意把他归纳为“朋友”。

从始至终不过只是他在汲取Mendez带着好意的关怀而已（并且Mendez自己觉得那些都太过微不足道），而他却还连正式的晚餐都没能报答上一顿。

“朋友，”Solo在那头跟着复述，之后却又简洁地问道，“那个Syverson？”

“你……”Mendez原本想问你是什么时候了解到他的资料的，还没组织好语句便又觉得并无必要了，Syverson的资料没有特别保密起来，Solo想探听到也是轻而易举，“是的，是他。”

Solo语焉不详地嗯了一声，Mendez看不到他的表情，也没想到要去猜测他的心情。

“你在吃什么？别告诉我又是卷饼或者汉堡。”他跳过了上一个问题，又进入了下一个问题。

“咖啡店买的沙拉，”

“这么晚了你还喝咖啡？”

“没有买咖啡，”尽管Solo和他隔了很远的距离，他也还是晃了晃果汁的瓶子，就像Solo仍在他身边那样做了动作，“我买了果汁。”

“那很好，”Solo像是甚为满意的语调轻快起来，“我明天要和Gaby去柏林。”

“新的任务？”Mendez复又拿起了叉子，那个塑料的小玩意儿在沙拉盒里剩下的叶子上一下下地戳着，Syverson放缓了吞咽的动作，并非刻意却又出自本意地观察起了接电话的Mendez，“什么时候回来？”

“半个月，或者更久些，”Solo没在电话里听到杂音，所以他又问了句“你们在哪儿吃晚餐？”。

“在他家，正好来帮个忙。”

Mendez回答得直白，Solo反而一时间没了声音，不过Mendez没准备让这通电话浪费在不必要的空白中，他叉起了一片菜叶子，又抢先开口了：

“Solo，”他在对方应了一声后又说道，“注意安全。”

Syverson当然看不到电话另一头的Solo脸上有什么起伏，他甚至连那人长什么样都不知道，但当Mendez略微压低了声音轻柔地说出那句“注意安全”时，Syverson也跟着体会到了那种被在意着的感受。

他无比笃定电话另一头的那个人一定也无声地扬了嘴角，他笑得光明正大，而自己的联想毫无道理。他听着Mendez又和他简单聊了几句，在挂了电话后，他不那么过分刻意地问Mendez：

“那个Solo，你提起过的那个……你们关系很好？”他擦了擦嘴，手撑上了桌面。

“是的，”Mendez还在埋头和菜叶子较着劲，“毕竟是同事，以前也经常搭档，他算是我关系最好的朋友之一。”

Syverson挠了挠下巴，估量起那个男人和自己有几成的相似，“如果不是你亲口说你们是好友，我会以为你们是情侣或是别的什么。”

Mendez先是像听到一个极其荒诞的笑话一样扯出了个微笑，又赶忙澄清一般说道：

“不，不是，怎么会是，”Mendez自己都没注意到自己连续表达了三次否定，“他不是那样的人。”

“哪样的人？”能够第一时间判断对方情绪和用意也算是Syverson的过人能力之一，那通常会用在敌人身上，但Mendez不是敌人，所以他没有揪着恐怕会触及对方过深隐私的那一点——哪怕他开始不由自主地因为Mendez的否认而好奇。

“会和谁保持一段稳定关系的人，”这不算是最准切的概括，然而Mendez也没法说得更贴切，“何况，在这种国家机构工作的话，这本来就是一件奢侈的事。”

“我身边离婚的同事不计其数，”Mendez认真地说道，“所以没能踏进一段稳定关系中也不算是什么错误选择。”

“我不认识那个什么……Solo，你不需要替他向我解释，”Syverson觉得Mendez的话别有深意，而且他确定这不是自己的错觉，“怎么了？你的口气听起来就像你在为没能和谁发展出这种关系而觉得惋惜……那个Solo？”

太过直接了吧。Syverson在看到Mendez的手上的动作停住时有些许后悔，很快他又在Mendez迎向他的目光中释然了，当他开始产生了这种想探究的欲望，那么迟早他都会问出口的，他是成年人，Mendez也是，谁也不是什么情窦初开的傻子，他在第一次意识到Mendez在不停提起那个名字时就应当有所体悟了。

“我吃好了，”Mendez最后什么也没说，他放下了叉子，端起沙拉盒子的同时又抬起身体顺手把Syverson吃剩的食物包装袋一同收进了口袋，“我帮你顺便带走。”

“抱歉，我过界了，”Syverson很快道歉，他伸过手拉住了那只袋子的一角，像是怕Mendez说了再见后就立刻转身离去，“我只是……你总在关心我，可能我以为多了解你一些也是在对你表达关心。”

Syverson知道这是个又赤裸又牵强的借口，谎言占了一半的成分，但Mendez还是被他的说辞打动了，他恢复了浅淡的微笑，又将袋子抽了回来——他原本也不太像是生气，Syverson知道他只是还不想和自己聊这个话题，是了，他们才认识多久？Syverson自己都不得不嘲笑自己完全没有去探听Mendez过往的身份。

“没关系，”Mendez收拾好了口袋，又将椅子推回原位，“我先走了，你明天还会去总部吧？”

“是的，明天开始我会陆续办一些手续、参加一些测试。”

“那……明天见。”Mendez换回了Syverson熟悉的那种平静而温和的表情，Syverson将他送到了门口，他看着Mendez走远，又关上了门对着那面Mendez亲手刷的那面墙发了阵呆。

你不能把“真正回来”的希望寄托在Tony Mendez身上。Syverson再次提醒自己，事实上和Mendez相处的每一分钟他都在这样提醒自己。

那个男人没有承担这项责任的义务。

风从敞着的窗户里刮进来，吹起了Syverson被压抑下去的躁怒，在脱光衣服走进浴室前，他又找出手机，迅速地拨通了那个原本已经好几天没去拨打的号码。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

虽然Mendez离开之前确实说了“明天见”，但Syverson再见到Mendez是五天以后的事，即使他在隔天看到Mendez没出现在办公桌前就已经向O’Donnell打听了他的去处、得知他不过是临时被派去华盛顿参加会议、他也仍在为前一晚自己过度的直接而感到不安。他从没想过要纠正自己的这一性格，偏偏Mendez的迁就又是如此令他松懈，松懈到他忘了自己和Mendez之间的关系还不能够让他去深入了解更多。他甚至连觉得自己给Mendez打通电话或是发条短信的资格都不具备。

不过这也带来另一个好处，他可以更投入地参与到CIA为他准备的那些练习与测试中，他很配合，这能让他看起来像一个充满斗志与干劲、等着为这个伟大的机构付出全部的“新人”，而不再是一个什么都不在乎的消极老兵。

Mendez离开的时候没知会他，Syverson也就不指望他回来的时候会给自己来个消息了，他们的关系还没到那样的地步，Mendez虽然想帮助他、也称呼他为“朋友”，但Syverson自己也清楚他还没真的把Syverson时时刻刻挂在心上——至少远达不到他对Solo那样的程度，更何况，充斥在他生活中的事务是如此之多，Syverson怕是连百分之一都占不到。

他结束了又一轮的心理对谈，从顶层绕了下来，在特意经过Mendez身处的大办公室时，他特意朝里望了一眼，那张办公桌还是空着，不过从相隔不远的小会议室闪出的身影抓住了他的目光。Syverson加快了速度追了上去，Mendez绕了个弯、没停下脚步，Syverson很快反应过来Mendez的目的地应该是那台咖啡出了名好喝的老旧咖啡机，Syverson见过好几次Mendez一有空闲就去买一小杯咖啡慢慢啜饮的样子，同时对于他的这种热爱难以理解。他基本不喝咖啡，也不是喜欢或是厌恶，只是除了酒之外，他尽量不喝一切有可能会扰乱他自身作息时间的饮品，但酒精又不一样，酒精总能让他睡得更好。

他故意让自己的脚步声变得引人注目，接完一杯咖啡的Mendez很快就下意识转身查看了这声响，在看到来人是Syverson的时候，不知是Syverson太过在意还是Mendez太过不在意，总之Mendez的眼睛里并没有任何Syverson以为会出现的起伏。Syverson原先很怕Mendez是故意想躲着他——在那晚突兀的提问后想躲开他——现在确认了Mendez并非特意这么做，Syverson又开始没来由得失望。一方面他希望自己对Mendez来说别真的那么“不重要”，一方面，他又希望Mendez别太过介怀他的失礼。

“什么时候回来的？”他走过去，在Mendez的对面停下。

“两个小时前。”Mendez对他抬了抬那只盛着咖啡的一次性纸杯又靠上了墙壁，为Syverson看起来似乎已经和这里融为一体感到放心。

“怎么样？这几天。”Syverson也靠上了墙，和Mendez对视着。

“我感觉连华盛顿的空气都像是要吃了我。”Mendez摸着额角的一小撮刘海，那些冗长而繁杂的会议总难免令他头疼，一回来就又是接连不断的会议让他不得不来喝杯咖啡好喘口气，“你呢？这几天忙了些什么？”

“就是入职前需要办的那些，真够麻烦的。”

“那没什么的，你相信你应付得来，”Mendez熨平Syverson的抱怨，把不剩一滴咖啡的纸杯捏扁了丢进废纸篓，“那我先去忙了，还有一大堆的……”

“等一下，”Syverson喊住他，“我想我可能需要再次道个歉。”

Mendez用张大了一些的眼睛问出了一个不带声音的问句。

“对不起，”Syverson没给Mendez误会自己到底要为什么道歉的机会，他话语间的间隔被收得很短，“你送我的那只杯子被我不小心打碎了。”

就在那一晚他把花钱喊来的人压上桌子的时候，那只马克杯也因为过大的动静被他的胳膊带了下去，它摔在地板上，杯沿被磕掉了一大块，杯柄也彻底脱离了杯子本身断裂成了两节。无论是摔落在地还是之后的碎裂过程，它都完成得很安静，如同送他杯子的这个人。这甚至导致Syverson是在隔天习惯性找杯子倒水喝的时候，才终于发现了四分五裂躺在地上的马克杯。

这令他不自觉开始对比起自己做的一切，发泄性欲是很痛快，但那感觉远没有和Mendez安安静静吃顿饭来得令他身心放松。

Mendez当然不会想到Syverson要说这个，他愣怔得很明显，随之展开的笑也变得放松：

“我可以再给你买一只，”他说，“那不值什么钱。”

“不，它……”Syverson一瞬又不知道该怎么形容那只杯子比起Mendez认为的“毫无价值”其实有意义得多，他不会说，也没法说，而且这和他没法主动联络一下Mendez的原因如出一辙。

Mendez没急着抬脚离开，他还是那么有耐心地等着Syverson说下去。

“算了，忘了那个，” Syverson曲起手臂搓了搓颈项，他的为难极其少见，在之前的那么些天里，他的不拘束是缩短了他和Mendez之间的理由，“你还记得我欠你一顿晚餐吗？”

“你找到那家消失的牛排餐厅了？”Mendez没想到Syverson还记着那个，他才离开五天而已，Syverson让他没想到的地方似乎在变多。

“不，没有，” Syverson为那个自大的失误笑了出来，“但我塞满了我的冰箱，也验证了家里厨房还是能用的。”

“只要不再是比萨或是卷饼，我都没问题。”Mendez答应得挺爽快，Syverson认为Mendez没拒绝这个提议明显是因为他把自己的邀约当成和其他任何同事都会提出的邀约一样对待了，但Syverson不介意这一点，就像他不介意Mendez只是习惯对所有人好、而不单单只是对他那么好。

反正能挤占进那百分之一也不算坏。

Mendez在应了这个约之后又如出现时一样迅速地回到了那间小会议室，这个临时的会议持续到正常下班时间之后的两个小时才结束，Mendez没让Syverson特意等他，Syverson也照做了，等他拎着一左一右两只口袋站在Syverson家门口轻喊他的名字让他开门时，Syverson家那张原本只会放置着空比萨盒的桌子上赫然出现了一口盛着番茄浓汤的锅，Mendez看不清里面还有些什么食材，单就气味来说也还不差，那种新鲜的感觉与他之前每一次来Syverson家都大有不同。

“那是什么？”他把口袋放到椅子上，Syverson却又将它们拎了起来问了相同的问题：

“你买了什么？”

“杯子，”Mendez卷起了袖子，准备去厨房洗手，走了一半又回头指示Syverson自己拆开它们，“你不是说原来那只摔坏了吗？”

“我知道，”Syverson把放着一对马克杯的袋子放到一边，“我是问另外那套是什么？”

“一套咖啡杯。”Mendez在他看不见的地方回答道。

“为什么要买那个？” Syverson拿起那个精致的小瓷碟上下左右翻看起来，“我不太喝咖啡。”

“Solo和我说过，热爱生活的人家里至少得有一套咖啡杯。”

又是Solo。Syverson把碟子放了回去，假装自己没听懂Mendez的暗示，反问Mendez这是个什么胡说八道的理论。

“Solo式的理论，他总是那样，”Mendez举着还湿漉漉的手从厨房走出来，“我也只是恰好又想到你有一只很不错的咖啡壶。”

Syverson佯装没听到那个名字，他顺遂了Mendez的心意把咖啡杯拿进了厨房，又让Mendez在厨房外等了一会儿，几分钟后再出来只是，金黄诱人的洋葱圈被他摆放在了桌上，他还没招呼什么，Mendez的眼睛先他一步亮了起来。

“你还会炸洋葱圈？”

“我当然会炸洋葱圈，我还会烤羊排、烤火鸡，我可以连续四十天吃同一种罐头不代表我什么都不会做，” Syverson 把Mendez那个、仅仅因为自己会做饭就像发现了了不得的大事一样的表情收进了心里，“我和你的区别是，你是不会，而我是怕麻烦。”

“你今天不怕麻烦了？”Mendez指指那口还冒出隐约热气的浓汤，又捻起一个洋葱圈咬下一半，“这么丰盛。”

“我说过的，我欠你一顿正式的晚餐。”Syverson坐下前先拿过了Mendez的那只碗，这套碗碟是全新的，今晚也是它们第一次被使用，“晚餐应该是很重要的，很抱歉让你之前都和我一起吃的那么随意。”

“我本来就很随意，”Mendez接过Syverson为他舀的那碗汤，喝了一口后又笑了开来，“这应该是我喝过的最好喝的汤之一。”

“之一？”Syverson很高兴Mnedez给予的肯定，他半开玩笑地假装自满一般追问，“还有谁做得这么好？”

“Solo，他对这方面相当拿手。”Mendez顺口应道，完全不觉得有任何问题。

而在Syverson看来，他从不觉得自己不停提起Solo有任何问题、就是最大的问题。

“别总提Solo，那会让我忍不住想问，但我又知道那是你不能说的部分。”

Syverson拧着半边脸“警告”一样地说道，Mendez在被逗笑的同时又想到了他去华盛顿的前一晚，他从未对Syverson的道歉有任何回应是因为现在想来，要道歉的怕是他自己。他没必要为了Solo在Syverson的面前如此不自然、让自己带上了不友善的抗拒。Syverson没有恶意，向来没有，他无比了然。

“也没什么不能说的……”

“那你可以试着和我说说，” Syverson都不记得自己上次这么保持住耐性循循善诱是什么时候了，“除了Jack O’Donnell，我不认识你身边的任何一个人，你不用担心我会泄露你的秘密或是什么。”

“不是什么……秘密，就像我说的，我们关系很好，我和他认识三年了，他和我是……完全不一样的人，他讨厌大多数我喜欢的东西，”他呼了口气，娓娓道来。他从没跟任何人说起过这个，包括O’Donnel、包括和他们那么亲密无间的Gaby和Illya，他也不清楚是什么驱使他将这段回忆展示给Syverson的，也许是陌生，他们之间不远不近、而Syverson又脱离他生活圈之外的距离让他觉得放心，“在最开始我也没想到我会和他那么合得来，合得来到我甚至以为他一直在等着我跨出那一步。”

Mendez叙述得很简略，将那已经过去的全部都轻描淡写地带过了，Syverson很希望他是真的像说出口的一样不在乎，而不是用那双泛出低落的双眼让他觉得不痛不痒。

“所以我……有一天，我不知道那天我是怎么了，我就只是突然很不想再和他像个过于亲密的‘朋友’那样相处，我问他……”

他把什么咽下喉咙，又把汤匙的柄紧紧捏在手里：

“我……我竟然问他——‘我们之间是不是不止是朋友那么简单’，”Mendez的语气中有悔意，过去了那么久，他还是对那天的冲动难以释怀，而那揪紧了Syverson的心，“可当他和我说‘我真的不想失去你这么好的朋友’时，我意识到那一定是我活到现在做过的最不理智的事，但那还不够，我竟然……还在之后跑到当时他住的安全屋门口，想要立刻就敲门告诉他我以为我和他之间是可以有别于朋友的。”

“最后你没那么做，是吗。” 

“那太傻了，现在想起来也太傻了，”Mendez舀起了一小块蛤蜊肉，想了想又把它抖搂回去了，“我站了一个小时，几乎抽完了半包烟，好在我没那么做，自由是对来说无比重要的东西，我不想让他同情我，不想那变成他的负荷，不想我们之间的关系变质……”

“他伤害了你，你还要帮他开脱。”

“没有，”Mendez摇摇头，否认Syverson的推论，“他没有伤害我，没有人有资格拿自己的一厢情愿去数落对方，我也一样。”

是啊，他没有伤害你，他只是迟迟没有打开那扇门，把你留在外面独自吞下难堪而已。Syverson没去点穿那个，他只知道没有任何一个训练有素的特工会不知道有人在门外站了一小时的。Syverson想象着独自沉默地站在某一扇门前、将手抬起又放下的Mendez，也许那天会有风，把他的一头黑发吹得更乱；也许没有，也许连空气都在陪他一起沉默；他的脚边都是之后会被Solo察觉的烟头，但直到今天他大概也没对Mendez提起这个恐怕Mendez自己都忘了的细节。这种事上演在世界上每一个角落、它在每一个爱上谁的人身上发生都不足为奇，但Syverson却情不自禁因为想象开始暗自恼火。

没人值得Mendez那么做。那个幸运的家伙。

“甜言蜜语也是会出错的，”他接着说，他曾被这种过度的了解迷惑，认为这了解是因为Solo向他敞开心扉展示了一切，直到他明白Solo就是这样的人，他并没有在向他传达什么——“他比谁都清楚，所以才不许下承诺，也不只是对我，他对所有人都……”

“他就是用这种方法把你困在他身边的？”Syverson听不下去了，“利用你的心软？边让你喜欢他、边享受什么狗屁的自由？”

多么自私——哪怕人原本就是自私的，Syverson还是想骂上一句。他现在终于对Solo与Mendez之间奇特而暧昧的牵绊恍然大悟了，始作俑者是Solo，Mendez则用自己的包容让他在无意识间愈发变本加厉。想要不受约束，又不想Mendez去别人身边——Syverson自然理解Solo的动机，也许不完全准，不过想来也八九不离十。

但如果他想把Mendez留在自己身边，他绝不会用这种方法。

“他不该这么做。”Syverson直来直去，“如果他不想和你恋爱，那他应该离你远远的，至少别让别人以为你俩之间有什么一样。”

“如果结果是刻意疏远，那我大概会为了那个鲁莽的暗示而后悔一辈子，”Mendez又喝起了那碗汤，自己都不知道再提起这些时的心情该如何形容，“那样太糟了。”

“你现在放下那个‘你们不止是朋友’的念头了？不再对他抱有幻想了？”Syverson什么都不想吃，他只想盯着Mendez，以免放过他任何一个小动作。

“我们一直就只是朋友，我该怎么说……”Mendez弯弯左手的食指和中指、做了个引号的姿势，“朋友就只是，朋友。”

“我说过的，我们这种性质的工作，能有几个好友很不容易。”

Syverson不想去估测这份感情对于Mendez的意义，朋友有时候是世界上最虚伪的墙，“要我选择的话，我不会和你成为这种朋友，或者干脆连朋友都别做，友情总会蒙蔽人的双眼。”

“那不重要。”Mendez软软地应和，“我们都不是什么岁数小的成年人了，不是非得说出‘爱’或者‘不爱’才一定代表什么。”

“那我就假设你放下了吧，” Syverson没去戳穿Mendez的借口，他的想法和表现都很理性，Syverson也就刚好理直气壮地顺水推舟，“所以我现在是不是完全可以开始追求你了？”

这句话已经不是用突兀或者唐突可以来定义了，Mendez弄掉了手里的汤匙，它轻轻地从Mendez手中脱落，长柄叩到了碗的边缘。Syverson还是一动不动地盯着他，不觉得自己说错了什么、干脆得让Mendez连躲开他的视线都难以做到。

“我……”Mendez赶紧低下头又想从桌上摸起个什么抓在手里、好让他不那么紧张，“我是不是……我就当我听错了。”

如果Syverson能跟着他说一句“你确实听错了”或者“我是开玩笑的”有多好，突如其来的表白原来可以让人如此不知所措——他又开始为那么久以前莽撞的自己而感到羞愧，不管过去多久，他的冲动本身让他比对Solo之间无法割断的联系令他难以释怀。

“你没听错，我就是在告诉你我要开始追求你了。”那都不该是个问句，Syverson抓紧机会弥补那个过错，如Mendez所说，他们又不是二十来岁的年轻人，“我能不能追你”是高中生才会说的话，而不是他Syverson该说的话。

“好吧，Syverson，冷静一点，我知道你现在还在寻找‘回来’的方法，”Mendez定定神，不知是在为自己找台阶还是在为对方找台阶，“这也许是某种移情，某种寄托，某种……”

“移情就移情吧，”Syverson没让Mendez继续他那磕磕绊绊的解释，“因为移情产生的好感在你看来不能算是好感？不能因为这种好感来追求你？”

“我不知道，我……”Mendez的肩塌了下来，他应付这种场面的经验少之又少，在和Solo变得那么亲密之后，他与这种事更是变得完全绝缘了，“我只是觉得没理由的，我只不过……帮了你一点小忙。”

“要什么理由。”Syverson为Mendez没来由的软弱发笑，好像有人喜欢他是多不正常、多难以理解的事，“你讨厌我吗？”

Mendez立马瞪圆了眼睛，觉得Syverson给他套了个严重罪名，“当然不！怎么可能？”

“那就行。”Syverson很满意Mendez的矢口否认，“先别拒绝我，等你开始对我的追求厌烦的时候再那么做。”

Mendez张张嘴，Syverson比他更快一步：

“就算你真的拒绝我了也没什么，到时你会发现洒脱也是我的一个优点，所以别太有负担。”

Syverson说完就真的如他所说那样“洒脱”地继续大口进食了，他的胃口很好，这让他完全不想在意Mendez正坐在餐桌另一头开始变得无措、慌张、继而非他本意地开始兀自脸红。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

Syverson在笑，他很想停下来，以免让别人看到一贯给人凶悍印象的自己笑得那么蠢。但Mendez欲言又止的脸就在他的面前，每一次他无奈地瞥过来时，Syverson就没法让自己不笑。他此刻对O’Donnell口中“你倒是不见外，还没正式进CIA就盯上了我们部门的吉祥物”这种说辞已经不能更赞同了。

对Mendez深陷那种单向感情的疼惜也早就变成了“幸好Solo拒绝了他”。

是真的。他真的有了这种幼稚无比的想法，顺便他还庆幸自己没在战场上丢了那些直白的勇气、说是追求，其实他也没什么技巧，他所拥有的只有诚挚而已，他还生活得一塌糊涂呢，没办法弄那些电影里才有的浪漫桥段，他一向觉得那些过于浮夸的，他不怎么喜欢，Mendez想必也会和他抱有同样看法。

“Syverson……”Mendez咳嗽了一声后把整个上本身压低到办公桌的水平线以下，指望这样就能不让其他人看到他在做什么，一个个子有一米九的男人这样在办公室下折成一团很是好笑——所以Syverson笑得更夸张了，他像被强力胶水固定在那个位置上一动不动，看着Mendez蹬着脚拖着转椅蹭过去后拉了拉Syverson的T恤下摆，放低了声音，“别再站在这儿了。”

“别急着赶跑我，等正式入职后我就不会再出现在这幢大楼了。”Syverson也算是体贴了一次，他稍弯下上半身，还同时模仿着Mendez的语气一样悄悄说道。

“那……”Mendez盯着Syverson的鞋面，发现他把依旧没换下那几双一模一样的镶钉长靴，那让Syverson看起来很不好惹，Mendez觉得他这种男人确实应该待在战场、或是什么为了国家荣誉赴汤蹈火的地方、而不该是现在这样，窝在CIA的小小一角，像一个堕入单恋的高中男生一样——

“别一直盯着我看。”

“盯着你看又怎么了？”Syverson由Mendez垂着脑袋拉他衣服的动作，说话的声音变得更大，“难道这里还有谁不知道我在追求你吗？”

两三记轻笑紧跟而来，Mendez闭了闭眼睛，龇着牙让自己别去计较，结果又有不知道谁从不远的地方喊了句“Syverson我看好你”，那些轻笑霎时统统变成了张狂的哄笑，主角之一的Mendez握了握拳头，没能立刻分辨出那是谁干的好事，所以最终他只是瞪了Syverson两眼，然后再次试着把全部重心放回工作上。

“Syverson，挪挪你的屁股，别黏在Mendez的办公桌上，”O’Donnell从自己的办公室推门出来，幽默感前所未有的强：

“楼上找你呢，”他伸出手指往上指指，在Syverson看向他时他又没了上司的样子开起玩笑，“忙你的去吧，我们不会趁你不在把吉祥物藏起来的。”

好不容易刹住的哄笑又因为O’Donnell的打趣爆发了出来，Mendez随手找了个空文件夹丢过去，被及时缩回办公室的O’Donnell用门挡住了：

“Tony，别在意，你知道大家有多喜欢你的。”——O’Donnell又在门后喊了一句才终于作罢，Mendez这下什么工作的状态都没了。他做出假装不快的表情、环视着低下头的同事们重重撑着办公桌站了起来、往和Syverson要去的方向不同的出口走去。Syverson动动眉毛，又跟了上去。

“你生气了？”Syverson想拉住Mendez，又觉得这样的身体接触对Mendez不够尊重，所以他跑到了Mendez前头，转过身倒退着走、以方便他可以继续盯着Mendez那张无可奈何又出奇可爱的脸看个够。

“我……没有，”Mendez抿抿嘴，以此来告诉Syverson、自己并不是小心眼的人，这些无伤大雅的玩笑还不至于让他不高兴，“我只是觉得……这样影响了大家的工作。”

“可不是，都有人为我加油了，”Syverson同意了这个不那么完美的辩解，“就像Jack说的，大家确实都很喜欢你。”

所以他为什么会觉得没人会喜欢上他？又怎么会没人对他示爱？Syverson站在局外，Mendez被困在局内，他不是那么想去恶意揣测自己还素未谋面的人，但他大概能猜到、一直以来那个Solo投入了多少心思、才把Mendez驯养得服服帖帖，觉得疼了也不会咬人，就此被困在这个离不开逃不走的局面里，毫不知情地享受他的掌控。

“我们的工作很枯燥，”Mendez果不其然又走向了那台咖啡机，“他们都只是……比较无聊而已。”

“我知道了，”Syverson决定暂时收敛，就算Mendez脾气再好、他也该到此为止才行，“下次不那样了。”

“谢谢。”

“谢什么？”

Mendez不知道为什么要为Syverson的适可而止道谢，那样太客套了是吧？他抿了一口咖啡，又搔搔发尾，“我也不知道……如果你以后不再那么做的话，我真的会感谢你。”

Syverson又笑得露出了两排牙齿，他这几天来的笑容还没减淡下去过，只是在看见Mendez和看不见Mendez时的强烈程度有所不同而已，Mendez很高兴Syverson脱离了半个月前那种没精打采的萎靡样子，又为这个原因是自己深感隐忧——如果自己没接受他呢？如果他俩最后连朋友都做不成呢？Syverson是不是又会因为这种拒绝而重新从刚爬上来的悬崖边掉下去？那让Mendez多少产生了负担，哪怕Syverson说过他不介意最后的结果，Mendez也因性格所致不得不去好好考量那个后果。

他也没想到，自己原来真的会尝试接受Syverson的追求。他吃Syverson为他买的午餐，又让Syverson陪他一起散步回家，对Syverson昭告办公室的所有人他正在追求自己完全没辙，同时也知道了除了陌生人、同事、上下级、朋友、恋人、伴侣之外，这个世界上还存在着这样一种介乎所有对应关系之间的不平衡关系。Syverson在给予，他在接收，即使Syverson向他解释过、一直在为他付出的人是Mendez，Mendez也没有因此觉得他们之间的身份有所调转。

因为Syverson确实给他带来了一些完全没体验过的感受。

“今晚去我家吃晚餐可以吗？我准备烤羊排。”

“我……”Mendez放开了自己方才神游时被牙齿咬住了的纸杯边缘，“你不是说，如果不打算发生什么，就不该接受示好？”

“那不一样，我们连朋友都不是，你不用怕破坏什么。晚餐而已，为什么不来？万一你后悔呢？”

Mendez很想知道Syverson对他以前的部下是不是也都是这样，直爽到充满威严，但他面对自己时又有所不同，那里面满含期待与热情。

“别误会，我是说没吃到羊排你会后悔的，你尝过我的手艺了，你可以期待一下。” Syverson快速补充，他总是那样，不在话语中留太多空白余地，以防细腻的Mendez会多想什么。

“如果不加班的话……”

“加班也没关系，我可以等你。”

“那好吧。”Mendez原先以为自己会更希望今天确实需要超时工作，可当他边说边轻轻颔首同意的时候，他又发现自己不是那么希望在办公室里多耗两个小时了。

“那我去忙了。”Syverson拍拍手，头也向上仰了仰后带点恋恋不舍地看回Mendez。

“好的。”

噢，世界上为什么会有“好的”这么动听的字句？为了避免自己继续站在这里犯傻，他迈开了脚，又不忘再次确认：

“晚上见。”

“晚上见。”Mendez又咬住了纸杯，看Syverson以能够目视着他的姿势倒退着离开，他还没来得及喝完剩下的咖啡，O’Donnell又从他背后冒了出来，他的耳朵上架着一根烟，头发被一大堆要签署的文件搞得乱糟糟的，不过他眯着眼睛、凑近Mendez的时候笑得别有用心：

“晚上有约会？”他明知故问，特意让Mendez知道他在拐弯处听了很久，“我可以考虑让你早下班。”

“别，Jack……”Mendez把替O’Donnell买的那一小杯咖啡递过去，又拿下了他耳朵上那根烟放在自己掌心里敲了两下，“让我正常下班就行。”

“明天迟到也没关系，”O’Donnell作为最不怕Mendez会对他生气的人，自然不会放过这个好机会，“不过Syverson那么壮，注意点，别让他在伤到你。”

“我不是说他一定是在床上……”他的眉毛动了动，好心地没把内容说出来，“……的那个，但是你肯定不会伤到他，所以我只能指望他别伤到你了。”

“Jack！”Mendez这回促狭地叫了出来，他左右看看，只想去捂住O’Donnell的嘴，“我和他……不会到那步。”

“是不会到那步还是没走到那步？”O’Donnell把烟抢了回来，又去掏打火机。

“……我都四十了。”Mendez以前没把年纪放在心上，然而O’Donnell切切实实向他道出这个可能的时候，他发现自己不可避免地考虑起了这个问题。他早就不再是那个因为一份一往无前的爱意而被轻易打动的男孩了，就连心动这回事也早就离得他非常遥远——尽管他还常常因为Solo的体贴而心动，但他又是比谁都克制、时时警告自己那种心动什么都不代表的那个人。

Solo早就被他排除出了那个可能，然后Syverson又这么堂而皇之地闯了进来。

“怎么了？你都四十了，也没见你谈过几次恋爱，”O’Donnell把烟叼在嘴里，收起了不正经，随之说出口的话也变成了诚挚的鼓励，“我觉得Syverson挺好，别老陷在工作里，你的人生不该那么没意思。”

Mendez没再顶嘴，他收下了O’Donnell适度的关心，他没有任何计划、也没有特别想要勾画出一个名为“假设我拒绝了Syverson该怎么办”的撤退计划。他很想就学着Syverson所展示的洒脱那样，让自己也别那么瞻前顾后、顺其自然一次，Syverson带给他的感觉并不坏、身边的所有人又都像是比他自己还期待一段新感情的到来——除了Solo。

他不知道Solo会是什么反应，同时又让自己别去在意Solo的反应。他得试着让朋友真的只是朋友，虽然这件事在过去的无数时间里都失败了，但这回他真的想开始这么做做看。

为什么不呢？当他站在Syverson真的换了沙发、添了许多生活用品、厨房里还多出一个烤箱的家时，这个念头又无比清晰地纠缠上了他的神经。

“可以吃了，”Syverson把烤土豆和烤羊排一起端上桌，用气味把Mendez唤回神，“其实那只烤箱我还不太会用。”

“看着很不错，”那些长得一模一样的比萨盒也终于从Syverson的居住空间里消失了，像是在告诉Mendez改变并没那么难，“我原本以为你会没耐心做这些。”

“我已经厌烦了，”Syverson嗤嗤笑道，“不过如果你喜欢吃的话，麻烦点也没关系。”

Syverson比Mendez想象中还会时时刻刻表达他的内心——想必是被外表迷惑了，Mendez原以为Syverson会更豪爽一点。他帮着Syverson一起把餐桌都布置好，两个人一起同意了不如再喝点啤酒的提议，但这顿晚餐还没开始、Mendez才刚和Syverson面对面坐下，他不知道为什么总能挑准时机找到存在感的手机又响了起来。

“Solo？”Syverson只消看一看Mendez看到屏幕后的脸就能知道电话那头正等着他接起的人是谁。

“是的，是他。”Mendez没急着接，他在等Syverson说完他想说的。

“你们每天打电话都说些什么？”

“就是……聊聊任务，他问问我吃了什么，”Mendez看看手机屏幕上的名字，大拇指悬在上方犹豫不决，“总之都是些零碎小事，你应该知道，我是个很无聊的人。”

“那就别接了，”Syverson忍着没去吧那支响得像狂轰乱炸一般的手机从Mendez手上抢过来，尽管他很想那么做，“嘿，我正在追求这个‘无聊’的你呢，别用这种方法让我嫉妒，那可不会吓退我。”

“你不是放下了吗？”Syverson没有故意在激起什么平和，他的语气比平时反而还要平和一些，“那就证明给你自己看。”

“只是一通电话而已……”

Syverson看着他，用不赞同的表情告诉他这到底是不是“只是”一通电话、其实应当由他自己来决定。追求Mendez和把Mendez从过去中拖出来是两码事，就算他再想两件事一起完成、他也知道他不能去逼迫Mendez。

Mendez还是握着那支手机，但他什么都没做，他忍了一小会儿，等着这通电话自动挂断——只是一通电话而已，没什么难的。Mendez看着屏幕暗下去、一切归于平静，发现Syverson说的很对。

“我猜你们之间是不是有过什么‘别漏接对方的电话’这种愚蠢约定？那有什么意思？”不用Mendez承认他也大抵能猜到，他学着前几天Mendez的样子，用手做了个引号的样子，“你们只是朋友。” 

我比你清楚那个，Mendez心里这么想着，还没说出来，他的手机又响了起来，但这回打来的是不到特别重要的程度不会亲自致电他的Waverly，Mendez看了一眼后立刻向Syverson简单解释了两句，接着在Syverson面前接通了它：

“Mendez，很抱歉临时打扰你，不过恐怕我得麻烦你来一趟柏林。“Waverly的英腔礼貌优雅地传进Mendez耳朵里，“我已经知会过O’Donnell了。”

Mendez的表情变得不一样了，抛掉随意的Mendez看起来比往常都要专业许多，Syverson也看的出来，所以他没再多做干扰，缓慢地自顾自吃着，偶尔听到Mendez对着电话时不时的应一声。

“我明天得去柏林。”没几分钟后这通电话就结束了，Mendez放下手机，向Syverson解释道——或者更像通报——Syverson不想沾沾自喜，但他确实觉得Mendez在对待他的态度上变得微妙。

“多久？”Syverson边吃边问，腮帮子上的胡子跟着他的咀嚼一动一动的。他已经相当了解在这个偌大的机构中不同特工的不同工作模式，这让他没去问为什么这么突然、没有过多地去问他的任务内容、甚至让他没提起Mendez去了是不是就会见到Solo。他想让Mendez来到他身边、不代表他要完全占领Mendez的所有个人生活。

“不清楚，应该很快，”Waverly给他的信息很模糊，他也只能靠自己来预估，“只是类似于交接……他们之后还要转道去别的国家，所以得由我出面去替Solo把属于CIA的那部分带回来，我猜我拿到需要我带回来的文件就可以回来了。”

“那你到了可以给我来个电话吗？短信也行。”Syverson问他，眼睛里的期待生动而鲜明，因为毫无遮掩，所以Mendez反而不觉得有压力。

“好的。”他自然地答应，接着切下一大块肉塞进了嘴里。

算上延误的话，Mendez在将近20个小时候才到达柏林，尽管是头等舱，他也不免有些腰酸背痛。他遵守了诺言，一开手机就先给Syverson去了消息，Syverson没及时回复，Mendez猜想他在忙着什么，再过几天他应该就要正式成为组长、也不太会有“追求”Mendez的闲暇时间了，对Mendez来说那仅仅意味着Syverson终于踏上了新的轨道，他发自内心地为他感到高兴。

他将手机收好，又跟着三三两两的人流向出口走，Waverly帮他订了机票、他自然只需要等Waverly联系他就好，不过还没等从出关的人群中找到一条能快点离开的路，他的手臂就被人从正后方、以一种从不会令他警觉的力道拉住了。

“别往前走了，车停在地下。”Mendez踉跄着回头的时候被Solo扶着肩又傅雯了，他定定神，总还是有些吃惊：

“你怎么……”

“机票是我订的，我知道该什么时候来接你，”他接过Mendez拎着的小行李袋，又把Mendez拉到不会被旁人擦撞到的另一侧，带着他靠边往电梯的方向走，“走吧，Waverly在停车场等我们。”

Mendez没了疑问，反正只要Solo出现的话，最好把一切都交给他安排就好。Gaby和Illya偶尔还会争取，Mendez倒是早就不再反抗了，只要不牵涉到原则问题，他的迁就总是可以被无限地扩张。

两个人没多做交谈，几分钟后Mendez见到了正坐在驾驶座上的Waverly，他们交换了问候，Solo帮Mendez拉开车门后，却又和驾驶座的Waverly换了位置，像是早就商量好了由他来开车。直到车从昏暗的地下停车场驶出去，有一段时间没见到Mendez的Waverly才跟着来了兴致。

“Mendez，你知道O’Donnell还特地让我早点把你放回去，别破坏了你的好事吗？”Waverly的手指在Mendez的座椅背上敲击了两下，“你最近有什么好事？”

“……没有。”Mendez才让背在副驾驶座上靠到一个舒服的位置就又坐立不安起来，他实在不擅长和他身边的人们分享这些“私事”——因为在此之前他根本没有过这种经历：“他……开玩笑的。”

“你不说的话，我没法‘酌情’早点放你回去，”Waverly的兴致反而因为Mendez缓慢的否定高了起来，“怎么？让我猜猜，是什么让你守口如瓶？”

车在红灯前停了下来，Solo刹得有点急，Mendez和Waverly也跟着稍向前冲了冲。Solo连头都没扭，只是轻道了一句抱歉。Mendez在这个车子停下的空当抬起胳膊轻拍了下脸颊，又挂起笑求饶道，“拜托，放过我……”

他的目光从Solo只翘起一边的唇角滑过后又向后移到了正等着他回答的Waverly脸上，“我不想聊那个。”

这不是谎话，他不想在Solo面前聊这些，那让他没有原因的心虚。

“看来我只能再去问O’Donnell了，我想他会告——”

“等下到了酒店，先让Mendez休息吧。”Solo客气地让Waverly收住了这个话题，“交接文件的事可以明天再说，我想Mendez应该很累了。”

Waverly摊了摊手，就此作罢，Mendez却并没能因此喘口气，因为Solo似笑非笑、像是什么都知道又一副什么都不知道的样子，令他浑身都不自在了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

Solo通常不会在Mendez面前闷声不吭，他喜爱热闹而有活力的氛围，热衷用不正经的调笑话引人注意，但他绝少会去成为一个面无表情的闷蛋。就算偶有的那么几次，Mendez也都还记得原因——不是他为了个那么重要的任务和上级据理力争让自己处境堪忧 、就是他又因为他对目标过度的关心让自己陷入了麻烦。Solo出于朋友立场的愠怒从不算是无理取闹，Mendez也就不觉得有多难对付。

但现在的Solo在说完那句话后就让车内的空间陷入了一阵极其压抑的沉默，Waverly想必是比Mendez更快地读出了这个讯号，他干脆向后靠过了头，眯起了眼睛佯装小憩，剩Mendez独个儿在副驾驶座、手指缠着安全带，将头扭成一个不太舒服的姿势一路上都瞧着车窗外面。他知道Solo有时候会转过视线来看看他，不会停留太久，在几秒之后又会收回去。Mendez想也许他该挑个话题、和Solo聊点什么……

比如道个歉？为他一天前拒接了Solo的电话？这个念头在一路上都缠绕着他，当那个勇气攒到顶峰的同时、车子也恰好驶入了酒店的停车场。Waverly当真睡了一觉，他及时地醒了过来，把那句“不好意思”说得无比优雅，Solo连礼貌性的回应都没给，他只是径自下了车、拎起后备箱里属于Mendez的行李袋，又帮才按开安全带的Mendez拉开了车门。

“你的房间和我们不在一层，”Solo对他说话的时候又看着Waverly，“我先带Mendez上去。”

那份本来就没怎么成型的勇气又被Solo的态度浇塌了，而且Mendez必须得承认他不是那么想跟Solo解释他为什么不接电话。他不想在Solo面前提起Syverson，至少不想主动提起。他也不认为Syverson会成为让Solo的情绪变得如此深奥，Syverson只和他有关，没必要和Solo也有关。

“因为太突然，”Solo等Mendez踏进电梯后也跟着走进，掏出房卡验证了楼层，“所以这是剩下的空房里最好的一间了。”

“没关系，我都可以。”Mendez想把行李袋从Solo手上接回来，Solo却不着痕迹地将他换到了Mendez够不到的另一只手。

“四层低了些，窗户外面又邻着马路，”电梯很快就停下了，Solo的手浅浅地碰在Mendez腰后，稍侧了些上半身、和Mendez并排踏出了电梯，“我担心会吵到你。”

“按Waverly的说法应该住不了几天就可以离开了，所以真的没关系。”

“你急着回去？”

Solo正准备压下门把手的动作在问出这句的同一时间也停住了，他终于正式地让自己的目光停留在了Mendez从下了飞机就显得困顿的脸上，临时的长途飞行显然让他睡眠不足、神经困乏，他的额头像是浮着一层阴影，不过这丝毫不能阻止Solo减少自己质问中所掺杂的压迫。

这样他才能在Mendez谨慎又迷惑的眼睛里看见自己。

“我只是……”Mendez声音又低了一点，听起来像在解释本意，“以为我不用在这里逗留太久。”

门锁滴嘟着跳开，Solo没回答就跨了进去，他打开空调，又推开飘窗让新鲜的空气透进来，替房间的主人完成了本该是他自己完成的一切，Mendez没什么能做的，所以他只是先洗了洗手，又准备去那些行李出来，Solo并没急着离开，他再次确认了一遍房间的安全性，又转头问Mendez饿不饿。

“我在飞机上吃了些，”他拍拍肚子，用一个温软的笑容来化解了刚刚没头没尾结束的对话，“暂时还好。”

“那晚一点我帮你准备些吃的过来，”Solo指指他正抓着的行李袋的拉链，“你可以先休息，过会再收拾。”

他没特别像以前那样占据着Mendez的私人空间、而是在说完后就离开了。Mendez很高兴Solo没继续留在这儿，因为他的困倦感在Solo离开后终于毫不顾忌地涌上来，房间内适宜的空调温度也弄得他哈欠连连，他没等到Solo为他准备的晚餐送来，就在脱了袜子跳上床的当下和着西装趴上去睡得失去了知觉，等他被连续收到的短信提示声震醒的时候，窗帘外的天色已经完全黑了下来，手机还在他出机场就放进的西装口袋里待着，他还是疲乏地趴着，除了把手向下伸过去把手机拎出来之外，身体的其余部分都一动没动。

只是Syverson回了他的短信而已，他揉揉眼睛，看着那一条条蹦出来的信息，那些“你到酒店了？”“你在休息了吗？”终于让Mendez将脸埋在枕头上来回蹭了几下后，促使他爬坐了起来，他不在乎那身旧西装早就皱到不行，而是在捏捏肩后，又重新盘腿坐在床上，一条条认真地回复起了Syverson的短信。他也可以不回，但Syverson那张想要什么都搞清楚、当着他的面却忍住了的样子就在他眼前，这让他都不想去衡量自己到底该不该接受Syverson对他的示好。还有那双眼睛，蓝而直白，那其中驰骋着的热烈令他如此难以拒绝。

门铃在短信才回完又没收到回复的间隔中被按响了，Mendez放下手机光着脚去开门，他都不用去确认门外是谁，Solo就出声打消了Mendez的疑虑，他托着一碟培根通心粉站在门外，又在Mendez拉开门时将胳膊抬高了点，“刚做好的。”

“你在哪儿做的？”Mendez对完全只有经由Solo的手才会出现的精致摆盘不太意外，但他对Solo总能时时变出这些奇迹还是很难不吃惊。

“借用一下厨房不算困难，”他把餐碟递过去，自己去没进去，“我猜你至少得睡到现在，所以没让Gaby和Illya来吵你。”

Mendez拱拱鼻子，新鲜而诱人的食物香气不仅唤醒了他的嗅觉，也让他的肠胃苏醒了过来，他接过通心粉，又问：

“他们住哪间？等下吃完我可以去找他们。”

“还是先休息吧，以免待会儿头疼，”Solo点点自己的太阳穴，没同意，而且他的没同意代表着他不会让Mendez见到Gaby和Illya——他就是有这个能力，“反正明天可以见一整天。”

Mendez两手端过了餐碟，由着Solo帮他带上门，他没花超过五分钟就解决了这叠被搭配得极丰富的晚餐，Syverson的短信则在他洗澡的时候才回复过来，他在短信里向Mendez讲述着今天一整天他做了什么、明天又准备做什么，可惜热水并没能蒸腾去Mendez的疲劳，他最后是在回消息的间隙又歪着脑袋迷糊着睡过去的。等他的时差终于调整过来、窗帘外的光已经有透进来的势头了，而那支短信只打了一半文字未发送出去的手机被他卷进了被子里。他揉着头发在床上爬来爬去捞了好一阵，才将它解救了出来。

他换了身衣服，下去餐厅吃早餐的时候才见到了昨天没能碰到面的Illya和Gaby，Gaby一副没睡够的样子，头靠在Illya的肩膀上闭起眼睛贴着他，Illya则一边沉着脸跟Mendez解释她昨天把“假扮游客”这件任务完成的过于完美了，一边又扶着她的头、让她靠得更舒服些。Mendez也不想打扰Gaby，他压低了声音，和Illya随意聊了几句，Gaby在被Illya塞了两口炒蛋以后才终于“醒”过来点——也或许是见到好长一段时间没见到面的Mendez让她来了精神，她开始揪着Mendez不放、气愤Mendez对他们的疏于联络。

“是不是Waverly说的你遇到的‘好事’、才让你昨天都到了却没来见我们？”Gaby咬下一大口吐司，“我们就住你的上面几层，你按一下电梯就行！”

“真对不起，我昨天太累了，”Mendez赶忙解释，同时也意识到他和这对愈发甜蜜的小情侣确实很久没见了，“还有，那个……别听Waverly胡说。”

“如果你遇到了好事，我们会替你高兴的，”Illya也跟着发声，假装板起脸，“但我们不是你的朋友吗？瞒着我们可是反而会让我们不痛快的。”

“只是认识了一个新朋友，”Mendez觉得这一切都只能怪O'Donnell太过夸大了，“我可能最近被他多占用了一些时间。”

“那我宣布不管他是谁，我不喜欢他。”Gaby这么抱怨，Illya也配合地跟着点点头，“我们又不像Solo，可以常常见到你，还能抽出时间特地转机回美国只为了给你送一盒巧克力，别因为新朋友忽略我们，我会伤心的。”

“我向你们认错，” Mendez正在给吐司涂果酱的动作暂停了一下后又继续了下去，他把那片弄好的吐司递给Gaby，为Gaby和Illya可爱的、朋友之间特别的独占欲而发笑，“之后不会再那样了。”

直到吃完这顿早餐，Solo都没出现，Mendez在早餐后跟着他们一起去了Waverly的套房，进去时才发现Solo已经很有精神地占据了套房客厅中的一张单人沙发，他端着一杯咖啡（Mendez能闻出来这绝对是他自己煮的）、马甲外是配套的单排扣西装，他和Waverly刚吃完的早餐还在推车上没收走。Mendez和Solo还没来得及说上话，Waverly就让他们各自坐了下来，开始了本该昨天就交代Mendez的事。像是很怕Mendez会因为时差受苦或是再犯困似的，Solo坐在了最方便进出的地方，时不时会帮Mendez端一杯温热的咖啡过来。这个不正式的会议持续到下午两点，在Waverly帮众人喊的午餐兼下午茶送来时才算收尾，Mendez仰着头揉着脖子，亏了源源不断的咖啡，他的状态恢复了过来，对食物的需求也被唤醒，在拿热毛巾擦手之前，他又看了一眼被设置了静音的手机。

那几个未接来电着实吓了他一条。

“怎么了？”Mendez立刻打了回去，开口就这么问，那总是显得Syverson有多让他提心吊胆似的，其实不是，他只是还没从自己企图帮助Syverson的位置上离开。Solo和Gaby同时因为Mendez冲着电话发出的问句看了他一眼。

也许他该收收他的人道关怀，把它换成别的。

“没怎么，就是……你没回我的消息，所以我就想给你打个电话。”

“啊……我一忙起来就忘记了，”Mendez这才想起昨晚睡前没打完、早上又因为没电而消失了的那半条草稿，“真是抱歉。”

“别，这不是什么需要向我道歉的事。”Syverson通情达理地回了一句，Mendez反而不知道说什么了。这种突如其来的亲昵很是笨拙，但没让Mendez觉得不舒服，他和Syverson之间的空气就算安静下来、也带着Syverson不令人尴尬的热烈，不像他和Solo之间那样，总透着各自闪躲的不确定。

“忙完了？你在酒店还是在外面？和别人在一起？你吃晚餐没？”

“还没吃晚餐，我这儿还是下午呢。”Mendez不知道为什么要笑，但他听到Syverson一连串带着过度好奇的问题时竟然没忍住让嘴角翘了起来，似乎从他们认识以来，Syverson总在不停提问，又靠着那些追根究底一步步发展成了现在这样。

“这样……你现在不方便吗？”Syverson在床上翻了个身，没想好该怎么向Mendez解释他今天早早地吃完自己做的晚餐后又绕着他住的那片社区跑了几圈，之后他就洗了澡后准备睡觉，直到他放空自己躺了一个小时发现早睡确实是个愚蠢的决定、同时发现如果能听一听Mendez的声音，他又变得烦躁的心情大概就会平静下来。

“没……没有，稍等一下。”Mendez捂住了听筒，他指了指电话，又用眼神向其余几人做了个微微抱歉的示意后起身离开了沙发。Solo的眼神追着Mendez。他看到Mendez走到了房间里、斜斜地靠在门边，又重新握着手机将它放回了耳朵旁。

他在笑。即使隔得并不近，他也看到了只是偶尔说一两句话的Mendez在笑，那个从他接起电话时挂着的笑容自始至终就没有消失过。

他在笑。

而Solo实在太熟悉那个Mendez只有看到他才会出现的笑容了。

“到底是什么新朋友？”Gaby也终于没忍住边瞅着Mendez，边向Solo发问。

“我不清楚。”Solo不想再盯着那张看不真切的侧脸看了，他把注意力收了回来，敷衍地答道。

“还有你不清楚的事？”Gaby替Solo继续了注视，好在Mendez那通电话终于完了，他收好手机走回了客厅，Gaby则轻轻嘟囔了一句“真稀奇”后把这事暂时放了过去。不过当晚上他们在酒店的空中酒吧放松时，Gaby又继续把这事拿了出来，她看起来对Mendez和他们变得“疏远”耿耿于怀——其实她也明白不是疏远，他们还是Mendez最要好的朋友——但她就是很不习惯Mendez突然把另一个她连名字都重要的人看得那么重要，重要到连难得的见面、都要因为接他那没完没了的电话而提早从酒吧离开了。

不过她知道远有人比她还要介意得多。太长时间都待在一起的三个人因为Mendez的缺席而没了兴味，Gaby离开前还特地提醒Solo少喝一点（Gaby觉得Solo看着就很想把面前一瓶威士忌都干掉），Solo收下了这提醒却没照做，等后劲上来、他发现自己确实不该把拿一瓶都在那么快的速度中喝光时，他已经站在Mendez的房间门口了。其实他可以直接进去，但他没这么做，他只是按了门铃，等着Mendez来开门。大多数时候他都仗着Mendez对他的宽容随心所欲，只是现在酒精使他清醒。

也或者是更不清醒。

Mendez才刚向内拉开门、他的手腕就被门外伸进来的手攥住了，在他能够抗拒前，Solo往前踏来，将自己的身体靠上了Mendez。

“Solo？！”Mendez差点被叠过来的重量绊了下，不过借助着唯一能派上用场的那点身高优势，他在Solo的搂抱中又很快站稳了，“你们结束了？你喝了多少？”

“我不该喝那么多威士忌的……”他的手交叠着放在Mendez背后，将额头抵在他的肩膀，Mendez安静地由他倚靠着自己，沉默又柔顺。

“要紧吗？”Solo身上的酒气不算浓烈，但能让Solo显出醉意本身就是不常见的事，Mendez把想推开的举动变成了稍抬抬手拍了拍Solo的后背，很轻，维持着一贯郑重的关心。

“只是稍微喝多了一点，”Solo晃了晃头，又调整着姿势将下巴搁上了Mendez的肩膀，他靠着Mendez的动作在任何人看来都会更像是Mendez被他圈进了怀里，“再一会儿就好。”

“Waverly不是说过让你们在任务执行期间尽量少喝酒的？”Mendez问他的时候也就真的不动了，他也很难再动，Solo用上的总是看似温柔却带着禁锢的力道。

“你下午和谁打了那么久的电话？”Solo也问他，忘了这是自己最近这段时间以来向Mendez抛出的第几个问题。

他们以前需要这样吗？

“……Syverson，”他是不想主动提起，可Solo如果问了，他也不认为有必要主动隐瞒，何况——

“我以为你知道。”Mendez有时希望自己别那么了解Solo，这样他就不会在Solo明确又刻意的闭口不谈中猜出他们之间没说出口的那些事。

“哦，我当然知道，他就是那个……”威士忌的余味又从Solo的胃里泛上来，他停了停，又莫名其妙笑了，“那个……”

想要把你偷走的——

“小偷。”

“什么？”Solo的尾音很缥缈，Mendez没能捕捉准确，他想往后退退，又因为Solo的姿势放弃了，“你说什么？”

“没什么，他在追求你？”

“……你不是都知道吗？”Mendez 的语气变得稍微有些坚硬，他可以接受Solo所有的优点缺点，但他唯独不喜欢Solo的明知故问，像在逼他坦白、像要把他的一切都掌控起来。为什么要那么做？Mendez多么想问。

“我不知道，”就当他有恃无恐吧，抱拥的手未有放松，敏感的话题又更进一步，“因为你看起来好像不希望我知道。”

“因为……不是什么特别需要知会的要紧事，”Mendez不好说这是不是在辩白， “他在度过一段艰难的……空白期，我只是帮了点小忙，他可能误会了什么。”

“别用你自己去填补别人的人生空白，”Solo的胸腔正贴着Mendez的，他止不住地在想这会否让Mendez听见那里面发出的叹息，“别揽下这些不必要的负担。”

“我会分辨那个的，Solo，”Mendez温和地应允，又拍拍Solo的背，“而你现在该回去好好睡一觉。”

“好。”Solo深吸了一口气，按着Mendez的肩从他的身前离开、像来时大步踏进来一样、又大步退了出去。

“晚安，”他站定在那儿，不像要走的样子，“关门吧。”

Mendez避开了这个猜测，将门缓慢地带上了。Solo听着门从里面被上好保险的声音，决定再在这里站一会儿，站到他算清楚这是自己第几次做这件事为止。


	7. Chapter 7

七.

Mendez醒来的时候还很早，实际上因为前一天休息得太好、今天又连酒店都没出的缘故，他这一整晚都没太觉得困倦，但他还是尽量让眼睛闭着、希望黑暗和睡意能侵袭他、让他尽快回到安稳的睡眠中。

结果侵袭他的只是最后关上门前他瞥到的Solo的脸，眼睛因为酒精变得微红，笑得勉强，却依然坚持着不想在他面前展露出醉酒后崩塌的样子。

他开了床头灯，摸到手表，发现不过才六点不到。他把手交叠在胸前，整个人笔直地躺着，最后的那个属于Solo的画面并未因此有所磨损、反而开始在他眼前更加张狂地晃来晃去。他想了一会儿，又爬了起来，在打消自己是否太过无理和麻烦的疑虑后拨通了前台的服务电话。

前台的工作人员对Mendez已经不仅仅能用客气和礼貌来形容了，接电话的人用一口流利的英语和他对话不说、对他提出的不太常见的要求也极快地承应了，Mendez也不是没住过这种高级的星级酒店，但这家酒店的专业程度怕是前所未有，就好像有人特地交代了他们、一定要全力满足这个房间这位客人的所有要求。Mendez不知道这会让他们得到什么相应的好处，但对他来说，好处就是他可以让Solo喝到一杯温热的蜂蜜水，就算会吵到Solo他也认了。他原先想让前台再晚两个小时送上去、同时别告诉Solo这是自己替他喊的，不过转念一想这又太刻意了，目前在他身边的人里、会想到这一点的怕也只剩Mendez了——虽然更多时候，其实都是Solo在替他考量这些他自己都不会照顾到的细节。

没几分钟后他就端着那只并不烫手的杯子站到了Solo的房门前，他知道这会吵醒搞不好才睡着没多久的Solo。就算Solo的酒量再好、能喝到昨天那种状态也是不多见，这让Mendez下定了决心按了门铃后、又不忘补充了一句“Solo，开门”——他在潜意识中认为如果自己不出声，恐怕等两个小时Solo都不会爬起来开门。

Mendez驻足等了没两分钟，门果不其然就被急急拉开了，如果不是Solo在半梦半醒中被自己套上裤子的动作绊倒、他原本可以更快开门的：

“发生什么了？”他开口却先问了Mendez，在被Mendez的声音惊醒的时候，他还当真以为Mendez出了什么事。

“没什么，就是我怕你头痛，”Mendez为Solo比他以为中要冷静得多的样子稍微放宽心了一点（没人会对在宿醉的第二天清早被人吵醒感到愉快的），他没说多余的话，把仍有温度的蜂蜜水递了过去，“所以想让你喝了这个。”

“……这是什么？”

Solo双手搓了搓脸，跟还在梦中似的问了一句。他只穿了一条睡裤，头发乱蓬蓬地塌着，眼睛里的红血丝没消退多少，但却是这两天来Mende感受到的、他唯一放下紧绷的时刻。

“刚刚麻烦他们帮我冲调的蜂蜜水，喝完再睡吧。”

Mendez又将伸直的胳膊举了举，Solo这才反过劲儿以为这杯水很烫一般从Mendez手中接了过来。好在并不烫，温温热热刚刚好的程度让Solo放心了，他咂咂嘴，没让Mendez等太久就大口灌下，清甜的温水滑过喉咙口时他才发现自己确实正像被酒精吸干了所有水分那样干渴难忍。

“好了，”Solo的手伸到一半、却又中途刹住将递出去的杯子收了回来，看起来不准备还给Mendez，“你不再回去睡一会儿吗？”

“这就下去了，”Mendez搓搓手臂，就算穿了长袖的睡衣、他也还是觉得Solo房间里透出来的冷气调得太低了，“那我不吵你了。”

Solo点点头，比起想看到Mendez一直站在他门口、成为他这一夜纷乱梦境中的唯一好梦，他更想让Mendez快点回到他的房间继续休息。他看着Mendez踏进电梯才关上房门，握着的杯子被他放在了床头柜，刚睁开眼时头痛欲裂心慌意乱的感觉被抚平了，不好说是蜂蜜水的作用更大还是Mendez的作用更大，他直接睡到了临近中午的时间才被不打招呼就推门进入的Waverly吵醒。

“Napoleon先生，”Waverly拎过了一张椅子放到Solo床边然后坐了上去，他很想表现得严肃一点，拿出点领导者的威严，这样才不至于让他们每个人都不把自己的叮嘱抛诸脑后，“也许你应当庆幸今天你也依然不需外出，这样才不至于因为被酒精毁了这个上午而对我感到歉疚。”

“一瓶威士忌而已，”Solo恢复了很多，洗个澡就会更好，“别放在心上。”

Waverly也没对Solo会听他的“教训”抱有多大指望，他看着Solo爬下床、用床头的玻璃杯自顾自倒起了水喝，手指也跟着搭在椅子边缘敲击了两下， 

“我帮Mendez订了晚上的机票，”Waverly语气里是特有的跳跃感，仿若一个通知，“他现在正在顶楼Illya、Gaby一起吃午餐，似乎正在等你醒了也一起加入。”

“你没提前跟我说？”Solo放下了杯子，单手撑在腰侧，口气也随之变得咄咄逼人。

“需要Mendez完成的部分本来就很轻松，找个你们在当地的自己人就能解决，”Waverly似是不理解Solo的态度，事实上在Solo向他提出要他把Mendez喊来柏林时就已经不理解了。“你也知道要不是为了还你的人情，我压根不需要向CIA临时申请借出Mendez。”

“……几点的航班？”Solo不准备解释或是争取什么，他静了一小会儿，又去问Waverly。

“七点多。”

“知道了。”

Solo又喝光了一大杯水后停止了这无意义的讨论自顾自进了浴室，把早就也不介意他们态度的Waverly晾在了外面。等他重新让自己变得精神焕发、无可挑剔的时候，Waverly早就不见踪影了，因为距离他起床又过去了一个多小时，Mendez塞给他的那杯蜂蜜水好像还留在他的胃里，那让他并不觉得饿、反而还有一种奇特的兴奋感。Solo猜想他们不会把午餐吃到下午一点，所以他也没抱什么希望地去了顶楼的餐厅。

自助餐台上的餐点没怎么少，进餐的人确实寥寥无几了，Solo环视了一圈，想给自己找个位置……

结果他看到Mendez就站在靠窗的位置等着他

他背对向Solo，从三十多层的高度看着窗外的景色，这儿的视野很好、但附近没什么值得仔细阅览的景色，不过那并不影响Mendez投入其中：他几乎将额头贴上了落地玻璃，头微微地从左偏到右、停一会儿又偏了回来，投入其中的样子看起来悠闲放松。这个背影和两年多前垂着头慢慢离开那幢安全屋的背影已经变得大不相同了，距离更远，承载更多不确定，留在他们之间缝隙里的那份伤痛从来没被钝化，时间则让悔意膨胀，愈发使它变得难以填补。但不变的是Solo依然不知道该如何去拥抱他。以前是没想好要不要那么做，现在则是不确定自己有没有资格那么做。

他站在那里看了很久，Mendez在好几分钟后才停止了他那没什么具体结果的自娱自乐，他转回身，想继续坐回餐桌旁，扭过头的刹那才看到他要等的人正站在几步之外望着他。

“差点以为你不准备上来了，”他笑了开来，好像看到Solo来吃午餐是什么特别值得他高兴的事，“再过会儿我就要下去找你了。”

“你自己没吃？”Solo走向他，临近的那张桌子上只剩了两套餐具，其余的早就被收拾干净了。

“吃了些，想着等你来了再一起吃一点，”Mendez也走向Solo，想和他一起直接去餐台挑选，“反正上次你转机回美国的时候我们不是没能一起吃晚餐吗？所以想趁走之前把那个补上。”

Solo没再说话了，他们沿着不大的餐台绕了几圈，两个人都不饿，所以只是挑了些清淡的主食，Mendez还不忘把Solo接的那一杯啤酒拿走、换成了甜唧唧的果茶。Solo喝第一口的时候眉毛蹩了又蹩，但最终还是在Mendez得逞的偷笑里慢慢就着食物一口又一口地喝光了。

他们低声地聊着天，在餐厅逗留了半个钟有余，考虑到很快又是一趟不短的旅程，Solo原本想让Mendez回去睡觉，不过Mendez却说他来了这里以后还没踏出过酒店就要离开了、所以不如在附近走走。Solo这回没反对，人是他想办法叫来的、他总不能真的在Mendez搭上了那么长时间的飞行后得到的只是窝在酒店睡觉。他们沿着酒店旁的主要街道走着，Solo都快记不起上一次两个人这么单独相处是什么时候了，Mendez升职以后被外调出任务的次数也在逐渐变少、Solo这几个月又都在世界各地漂着，连每一次回美国的行程都是被硬挤出来的。

“要看部电影吗？”在买完咖啡、两个人发现其实并没有什么事可做之后，Mendez在距离酒店最近的一间小影院前停下了。Solo自然答应，他们以前也会为了排遣任务时的空闲时间一起看电影，有时候还会加上Illya和Gaby，毕竟这是为数不多的、能让他们觉得自己并非在做什么明天就会丢了性命的危险工作的休闲之一。正在上映的片子不多，他们挑了开场时间最近、片长也不算太长的《Westerland》，两个人都没有特地去看剧情简介，等开场了才发现是部同性的爱情片。好在他们对这些都没太大所谓，全德语也没影响观影体验，Solo看了没多久就心不在焉起来，Mendez在前半段还能够被充斥在画面中的白雪吸引，到了后来，他也和Solo一样看得索然无味了。

“总算座椅还挺舒服，”走出影厅的时候Solo才注意到那张小小的电影海报，拍摄得挺漂亮，“你觉得怎么样？”

“说真心话，不怎么样。”Mendez前后左右动动脖子，“前半段还能让我觉得电影在传达‘改变总是好的’这种主旨，后面却让我没什么心思去读懂了。”

“后面只不过在表达‘短暂的相遇总会走向分离’而已，”Solo看看手表，在心里计算时间，“但确实没太大意思。”

“至少没让我继续待在酒店房间无所事事，”Mendez也跟着去看手表，“我就当是来放假了。”

“晚点我送你去机场。”他们开始往回走，Solo想要给Mendez留出足够的收拾行李的时间，可以的话，能再睡一小会儿来应对之后的飞行就再好不过了。

“不用那么麻烦。”

“怎么会麻烦？”Solo当场打消了Mendez想要拒绝的念头，他知道自己不是Mendez生活中必不可少的部分——他没那么重要、Mendez也在尽量克制不让这件事再次发生——所以他必须得让自己变得像个独断的自私鬼，时常打电话、或者哪怕回兰利逗留几个小时见一见Mendez，这样他才不会让那道缝隙之上铺着的灰尘被吹开，露出它丑陋的面貌。

只是这件事似乎也在变得更难。Solo看着拎着行李袋离开的Mendez，觉得时间过得太快了，Mendez在这里待了几十个小时，那其中真正属于他的时间又有多少？

也许只有他站在Mendez房间门外的那一个小时才是真正属于他的。

出于某种“有始有终”的玄妙理由，Mendez学着像落地时给Syverson发消息那样、在上飞机前也向他通报了自己的航班。Waverly帮他订的航班虽然起飞的时间很好，但降落的时候却是华盛顿的凌晨三点多，他没特意交代让Syverson别来（那样显得他太把自己当回事儿、并且他也不喜欢麻烦别人），所以当他在稀稀拉拉的人流中垂着脑袋踏出去、却瞥到高举着手在不远处招呼他的Syverson时，他觉得自己的没有特别交代应负一部分的责任。

“我应该让你别来的……”Mendez提了提手中的行李，看着比自己还要精神些的Syverson感到歉疚。

“我记得你没开车来，”Syverson又开始面向Mendez倒退着走了，凌晨的机场大厅静得可怕，为了赶早班机的人们在椅子上躺成了一排又一排，才降落的人们又都急于逃离这个疲惫之地，“为了让你方便回去，所以来接你了。”

“但是你不是……”Mendez迷糊了一下就迅速理解了他的话，“你买车了？”

“买了辆二手的先开着，”Syverson领着Mendez走在前头，“反正我也没什么讲究。”

那种“这个男人每一次见都变得比第一次更好”的欣慰感又来了，这和他比Syverson年长几岁应该无关——毕竟Syverson看起来一点都不需要被人关照。

两个人在停车场绕了一圈才找到SyversonN那辆看起来至少有八成新的越野车，Syverson刚按下车锁，Mendez就迫不及待拍了拍车顶：

“很有你的风格。”他开玩笑道，“只要你别把它当成坦克一样开就好。”

“一个人的时候不好说，”Syverson抓抓脸颊，笑起来，“但你坐在里面的话，我肯定会小心的。”

Mendez抿起嘴笑了，他这种带点害羞和惊惶的瞬间总能让Syverson觉得惊喜而珍贵。

“会不会买得太仓促了？”为了避免气氛在这里静止，Mendez又问了别的问题。

“没人会敢骗退伍士兵的钱，”Syverson拉开车门，让Mendez坐进去，又把他的行李袋丢到后座，“尤其还是我这种上过电视和报纸的。”

“那就好，”Mendez系好安全带，“你好像已经没什么需要我操心的地方了。”

“难道我原来很需要操心？”

“是啊，你那时候连只杯子都没有。”

“还好我那时候连只杯子都没有，”Syverson如他所言，在夜色中认真注意着路面状况，“不然我不知道什么时候才会引起你的注意。”

“一开始就，”Mendez捂着嘴打了个无声的哈欠，又睁睁眼睛，“我看到你资料上的照片，还以为看到了……”

“Solo。”Syverson没等他说完就接话了，他没在这个话题上停留太久，反而又问：

“怎么样，去柏林见到他了吗？”

“……当然，U.N.C.L.E在那儿执行任务。”Mendez不知道该回答“怎么样”这个模棱两可的问题，所以他干脆避而不谈。车内自此陷入沉默，一部分原因是Mendez又觉得困了，短时间内来来去去对他才调整好的时差又造成了困扰，好在他提前向O'Donnell请了假，没太重要的事的话，他等下午再回去上班也行。Syverson成为了尽职尽责的司机，他把Mendez送到家门口就离开了，Mendez则一夜无梦地昏睡到了隔天中午。他洗了澡，发现冰箱里出发前喊的比萨早就不能吃了，他正想打电话再喊个外卖，又想起他和Syverson说过的可以适当换换口味，觉得自己仿佛永远在指点别人上更胜一筹。

为了不让最后出于偷懒还是喊了简易速食的罪恶感持续，Mendez在等待的时间稍微收拾了一下屋子，顺便盘算了一下有时间的话是不是该去超市补充点什么——哪怕买一打鸡蛋也行，他总不能让自己显得比一开始认识的Syverson还要糟。他找出个没用的大纸箱子，又清了点厨房的垃圾以及冰箱里过期的罐头出去，一干起这种事就手忙脚乱的Mendez没注意到门外的动静，当他只顾着要把这一箱子废弃品丢出门口的时候，也理所当然被刚好站在门外抬着胳膊准备敲门的Solo吓到了。

“你……”送比萨的人显然在门口就被Solo拦下了，因为那盒比萨正在Solo手里拎着呢，“你什么时候……”

“你之后的那一趟航班，比你晚了六个小时到华盛顿。”Solo松松领带，干脆解开了西装扣子，Mendez认得出这是他送自己去机场时穿的那身。他的眼睛里又泛出来的红血丝没影响他的状态，同时他还示意Mendez把箱子放下、把比萨盒递过去后又代替他扛了起来，“你饿了？”

“有一点，”Solo转头就抱着箱子往垃圾桶那边走，Mendez捧着盒子一时不知该干什么，只好在后面喊，“你呢？”

“饿极了，”做完这件事的Solo拍拍手，像是很畅快地大步走回Mendez的家，“别告诉我你家只有比萨。”

“当然……”Mendez有点抱歉，他看看手上的食物，又想起Solo挑剔的口味，“或者我们也可以出去吃……你的行李呢？”

“没带行李，反正也不要紧，”Solo又结果Mendez捧着的那只盒子、比Mendez更快地进了屋子，Mendez则在后面以还处于愣怔的状态关上了门，“比萨就比萨吧，总比经济舱的飞机餐好。”

Mendez难以想象凡事都追求享受的Napoleon Solo窝在经济舱、可能连椅背都无法调节的座位上捱了十几个小时回到这里……

“那你们的任务呢？Waverly他——”Mendez都能描绘出Waverly绅士地爆出粗口的无奈模样，“你们不是还需要一段时间才能……”

“那个也可以协调，”Solo洗完手从卫生间转出来，动手掀开了比萨盒，“这里有更重要的事需要我处理。”

“什么事？”Mendez眯起眼睛，眉毛往中间挤。

“不知道，要等回了总部见到Sanders才知道，”Solo流畅地接着，也不怕Mendez会追问到底，Sanders会配合的，反正他早就为自己这个真正的上级十天半个月都没能见到自己下属、派他做事而光火着，“来吃吧，吃完我们刚好一起回去。”

他从盒子里拿出了一块，又把整只盒子往Mendez站着的方向推了过去。


	8. Chapter 8

八.

光线由明变暗，车子平稳地驶入停车位后熄了火，Mendez没急着拔下钥匙，因为Solo在副驾驶斜着脑袋睡着了，他几乎是在刚绑上安全带和Mendez讲了两句话之后就迅速入睡了，不是他对周遭的环境太有安全感、就是他真的太累了。Mendez的手离开了方向盘，也向后靠去，他扭着头看Solo，空间的关系导致Solo睡着的姿势也很僵硬。他很少看Solo如此疲乏的模样，一想到在飞机上那个局促的小座位里他可能甚至都没法像现在这样睡一下，Mendez就不想喊醒他。

他不止不想喊醒他，他甚至还有一秒闪过“就坐在这里看Solo一直睡一整天也不是不可以”，这种太过以自己的感受为中心轴的推测在很久以前还会令Mendez感受到甜蜜，现在这只会让Mendez警告自己别那么可笑。他不能真的这么做，否则醒来的Solo因为自己的体贴而感到愧疚——尽管Solo从来不说，Mendez也依然能感受到Solo对于曾拒绝自己所产生的巨大的愧疚感，他很不希望Solo始终以来都是因为这份愧疚而对自己那么好，但现实还是截然相反。他当然清楚他们的关系不是仅靠这份“愧疚”来维持的，不过这却还是能让Mendez觉得不安。

也许改变并不总是好的，Mendez恍惚地想到那部和Solo在柏林看的电影。就像他跨出去过，由此带来的变化和影响直到今天都没能被完全抹去。

他摸摸口袋，想去掏烟盒然后下车吸烟，Solo搭在椅子边的手在这时滑了下来，他的身体也跟着动了动：

“到了？”Solo睁开眼睛的时候还以为自己仍在泰格尔机场的候机室、离重新见到Mendez还有很长一段时间，他赶紧看了周围的环境，头一秒摆正时也马上清醒了过来，“我睡了多久。”

“没多久，一小会儿，”Mendez把才摸到的烟盒又放了回去，把车钥匙拔了下来，“等下见完Sanders后你应该回家休息一下。”

“我会的。”他和Mendez一起下车，进入大楼，原本他应该去到那个直达高层的电梯、而Mendez只需转上楼梯就行，但Mendez没让Solo那么快按下按钮，他让Solo在这儿等等，又捏着公文包跨开几步跑开了。Solo等了一小会儿，真的只是一小会儿，Mendez就有捧着两小杯咖啡出现了：

“喝了这个，”他递给Solo一杯，自己手上又握着一杯，“每次我需要提神的时候它都能拯救我。”

“别‘照顾’我，”Solo擦擦眼睛下方那一块，妄图这样就能把因疲累而积淤出的黑眼圈擦掉，“我不习惯这样。”

“一杯咖啡而已，”Mendez伸出手指戳了戳那个纸杯，边笑Solo的夸张边离开，“我去忙了，你记得喝光。”

“下班后一起吃晚餐吗？”Solo冲着那个离开的身影问。

“没问题。”

端在手中的纸杯温度一点也不高，但Solo还是觉得自己拿不稳它。Mendez对待他的态度越来越自然，那条缝隙在扩大，他看得到。如果当时他拉开了门，现在的局面会不会有什么不一样？也可能不会更好，也可能会更糟。那时他还没有考虑过自己身上会出现“因为道德的绑缚而安定地待在一个人身边”的可能，有一种关系一旦升级了便再难降级，如果他和Mendez能就这么相安无事地亲密下去，该有多么安全。最初他用这个想法麻痹自己，告诉自己Mendez总会慢慢淡忘那个不够妥善的拒绝。

直到他开了那个玩笑。

那是个连阳光都过分焦灼的中午，Solo从另一个国家带回了Illya终于向Gaby坦白心意的消息；Mendez在办公桌前手写着一份报告，Solo坐在从别的地方拖来的椅子，舒服地靠在里面，向Mendez讲述着那意外令他觉得温馨的场面；Mendez的脸也跟着呈现一种喜悦的面貌，他手里的笔没停下，袖子照常挽了起来，没系领带的领口松开了一颗扣子。Solo不停说话的时候，Mendez总是会安静地聆听、适时提两个问题，Solo总在这种令他无比舒心的相处里失去分寸，盯着Mendez侧脸的眼神愈发移不开。

“我想Gaby会答应的，”Mendez松松肩，又停下来捏了捏右手的手腕，不知想起了什么一般笑了起来，“我一直觉得他们早晚会走到一起。”

“为什么？”Solo完全无意识地问，他看着白炽灯和窗外自然光线交织在Mendez的附近，在大白天也为他勾出了一个温暖的轮廓，呼吸在恍惚中变轻。

“他们彼此熟悉，也互相在意，”Mendez回忆着Illya和Gaby之间他也有幸共同经历的点滴，“那只是时间问题，我很高兴Illya没让Gaby等太久。”

“确实，Illya说他和Gaby都已经把对方看成人生的一部分了，这样的两个人就该在一起，”Solo鬼使神差，忘了他曾告诫过自己永远别在Mendez面前提起那会令彼此难堪的过往，但Mendez就在他的眼前，一切都是那么近、那么触手可及……

“就像我和你一样。”

才刚拿到嘴边的杯子就这样轻晃出了一些水，它们滴落在Mendez的胸前，令Mendez慌慌张张地放下杯子从椅子上跳了起来，他和Solo同时去抽纸巾，在指尖尚未碰上之前，Mendez就像被什么烫到一样收回了手。

Solo的心也在那时被Mendez眼睛里流露的仓惶烫出了一道疤。

“……别开这种玩笑，”他的手掌覆上了被沾湿的那一小片上故作掩饰地拍着，明亮的焦棕色也由此变得黯淡，“我们不一样，我们只会是……朋友。”

对，是的，这不就是他亲口说的——我不想失去你这么好的朋友。Solo想提起，又想和Mendez一样假装忘记、永远不再提起，在从未能忘怀这件事的Mendez面前再度聊起那一晚除了会让Mendez更觉难堪之外，还能给他带来什么？

人为什么总是这样？Solo越来越常去想人到底为什么总是要等到让自己变得矛盾又可笑时才意识到自己错了——他竟然希望Mendez永远也别知道这些，就像Mendez不知道他和Sanders的协议服刑期早就在半年前结束了，但他主动提出他可以继续为CIA卖命，Sanders没理由不同意。他和Sanders之间互相利用的关系消失了，他们变成了真正的、多少开始会关心对方的上下级；Sanders为他在总部留了办公室，他也在弗吉尼亚买了房子、有了固定的住所、不用再在酒店或者安全屋之间东奔西跑。即便如此，即便他的人生正有条不紊地向前行进，他和Mendez也好像终止在了那一晚。是不是他太过幸运、抓住过太多次机会、才让他没能抓住最不该被自己硬生生放走的机会。而时间每流逝一天，那个可以被重新拾起的机会也就离他越来越远。

“嘿，小子，走路时别分心，”Sanders在他捏着那只纸杯在走神间差点和他撞上前唤回了他，“突然说要回兰利还不够，还准备再撞我一下多给我个惊喜？”

“抱歉。”Solo一直将手中的东西拿到进入Sanders的办公室才扔掉，“有什么我可以处理的事吗？”

“一大堆，”Sanders翻翻眼睛，从抽屉里捧出一叠文件，“如果你愿意把你过去几年相关任务的文书工作都做了的话，我可以不打听你突然要求回兰利有什么阴谋。”

“真令人伤心，我以为我们之间现在可以多点信任。”Solo以玩笑回应玩笑，他虽然讨厌这种纯内勤的工作，但如果能让他有充足理由待上一阵，他也乐得接受。

“对了，还有……”他捧着那还挺沉的一叠走出去前又转回一半身体向Sanders问道，“你现在还能调到所有CIA内部人员的资料吗？”

“看你想要谁的，”Sanders不会就这么把Solo的问题当成一个普通的“问题”，他知道Solo比起问题更像要求的开端总是别有深意，“怎么？”

“Syverson。”

“那个要进特别行动部门的Syverson？”Sanders的眉毛挑得高高的，像是在听一件有意思的事。

“你也知道他？”Solo不是奇怪Sanders知道这个名字，作为直接招募高级别特工的高层之一，Sanders手里拥有任何人的资料都不足为奇，他只是对Sanders的态度产生了又一种新的疑虑。

“全兰利都知道他在追求Mendez，”Sanders的眉毛没放下不说、反而还笑了出来，“那可是个厉害的年轻人，顺便一提，我总觉得他和你有点像，我是说……”

他的手在下巴上比了比，又跟着说道：“在长相的某一部分上，但他不比你好对付。”

“我知道了。”Solo又掂了掂手里的文件，没表现出太大反应，“把他的资料给我吧，我是说全部，包括被封起来连O'Donnell都调不到的那部分。”

“理由呢？”

“下一件棘手的任务交给我，”Solo没说出口，但他们都清楚他指的是那些必须越过上级的脏活，在Solo被U.N.C.L.E招募之后，他已经离CIA的这些阴暗面有一段日子了，“不管多麻烦我都保证帮你解决。”

Sanders开始觉得这事蹊跷了，他和Solo之间的关系即使缓和了、也远不会达到O'Donnell和Mendez之间那么纯粹并深厚，讨价还价仍是是他们各自想要获利的一个重要环节。

“给我点时间，”Sanders稍微算了下，“明天中午给你。”

Solo很感谢Sanders没有像以前过度防备他时那样、对他的任何要求都查问个究竟。因为他此刻没法、也没心思去编出一个不让Sanders好奇更多的理由。他翻找起Mendez第一次提起这个Syverson时的记忆，是在他说自己要去伊拉克执行一个可能会很危险的任务时？还是他说他救回了那位队长？他完全找不出一条清晰的线索，因为他从来没有真的把这个人的存在放在心上，他以为不值一提，哪怕是Mendez没能和他吃晚餐的那天他都没有真的把这个人的出现当一回事儿。

“这就是Sanders费劲让你赶回来的理由？”Mendez在Solo还没走进前就被他抱着那一大叠东西愁眉苦脸的样子逗笑了，等走进了、他的手指翻过那些对Solo来说可称为天敌的纸张后，他的笑变得更不具有同情心，“这里的时间跨度是多长？”

“从我和CIA达成协议开始，”Solo把它们放到了Mendez桌上，高高一摞又让Mendez继续了他的笑声。

“别笑我，你知道我唯独不擅长这件事。”

“你可以让Sanders找别人做。”

“没人会愿意替我这种身份的特工整理和归纳任务报告，”Solo把手撑在上面，斜倚在桌旁，“何况那其中还有很多Sanders想‘隐藏’起来的东西。”

“那你怕是要头痛好一阵子。”Mendez对此表示了自己的无能为力，O'Donnell则将办公室门拉开了一条缝喊Mendez进去，他应了一声，还没来得及回答Solo又问出的关于晚上吃什么的问题就走了过去。Solo把注意力分给了那叠他几年来日积月累的麻烦上，来来往往的脚步声太多，致使离他最近的那一串声响在停止在他附近之前，都没能吸引他的注意。

“Mendez不在吗？”Syverson原本想叩叩台子或是发出点别的动静来让Solo正视自己，在心里承认了那样做会显得多幼稚之后，他问了个更显而易见的问题，并且在问出口后才后悔起自己这样问除了显得他更傻更荒谬之外没比另一个方法好上多少。

“在Jack办公室。”Solo放下了手上的一切动作，将脸转了过去。其实在听到这把低沉的嗓音但还未抬头时，Solo就有一种强烈的直觉、那让他对来人是谁有个大概的猜测，所以在他看到Syverson站在他面前时，他的反应比想象中还要平淡一些，而且如果他更敏锐些，他应该会察觉出Syverson在决定走过来之前，已经在更远一些的距离观察了他好几分钟。

“找他有事吗？对了，我是……”Solo摸摸领带，想让自己表现得气定神闲——他也没有不气定神闲的理由，他将手伸出去，又不是那么想要Syverson握住。

“Solo，我知道，”Syverson果然没去握住，不仅如此，他还打断了Solo的自我介绍，他明白这样不礼貌，但在第一眼真正看到此前只出现在他和Mendez对话中的Solo时爆发出的焦躁、让他没法保持冷静继续听Solo用毫无起伏的语调说话，“Mendez经常提起你。”

是假惺惺故作平静还是真的那么泰然自若？Syverson不懂怎么评判，那双和他一样蓝的眼睛里闪过的骄傲让他没法客观。

“是吗？但你是……？”Solo问完又相当客气地眨着眼睛问他，伸出的那只手也不着痕迹地收了回去，“抱歉，我只是没听Mendez说起过这里来了新同事。”

“严格意义上来说我不是他的同事，”Syverson搞不清楚自己为什么要继续和Solo继续这充满刻意的愚蠢对话而不是掉头离开，甚至还要向他解释，“我只是他的一个追求者。”

他说完这句也并没能变得畅快些，因为Solo的神色间依旧没起任何波澜。

“噢——那个我依稀听说过，但是Mendez总是……你知道的，他对所有人都很温柔，”Solo莫名地觉得自己有立场、有资格、也有身份说出这些，那种自私的、小小的胜利感占领了他的理智，“Mendez跟我说你可能误会了什么，现在看来他也许没有说……”

“Syverson？”

他们同时循着声源转头，Mendez正从办公室急急走出来，关门的O'Donnell瞧了这儿一眼，关门的速度也莫名放慢了。Solo自然地收住了话语，他没让Mendez为难，在Mendez站回他们中间之前自个儿站到了那堆Sanders交给他的文件旁开始整理。Mendez看看他后就重新对上了Syverson来回交错的眼神。

“没什么，”Syverson摸了把头顶，又把手插进了裤袋里，每一次他这样时，总会让Mendez有一种他想要隐藏起什么的错觉，“就是想来问问你要一起吃晚餐吗。”

“今天不行，”Mendez虽感抱歉，却也没太多婉转，“我和Solo约好了，抱歉……”

被提到的那个人正低头一言不发地对付着文件，Syverson想让自己别去盯着那张脸去研究Solo脸上是什么表情，但他的视线总是不自觉飘向那儿。他可以一口气说出十个他和Solo之间不同，可那没法抵消他们在视觉上确实无可避免的相似。

“没关系，那下一次吧。”在他的注视变得可能会让Mendez也不自在前，他往后退开了，以他喜欢的面对着Mendez倒退走的姿势，“下次我会提前问你的。”

“好的，”Mendez抿抿嘴，又对他挥了下手，“开车当心。”

“别操心我。”Syverson因为Mendez这句话爽朗地笑了一声，Mendez看着他也对自己挥了挥手后就从走廊的转角离开了。

“你没有告诉我他长得……还挺像我。”一直没插进他们对话之间的Solo这才开口，那叠文件也根本没有被真正归整，Solo只是随意地将它们几份几份分开而已，那其中的规律则取决于Mendez和Syverson对话之中的每一次空白。

“不，你们……不像，”Mendez当即解释，“他有很多地方都和你很不一样，他……”

他对食物不挑剔，事实上他对任何生活的细节、甚至连总让男人们为之着迷的车都不挑剔；他喜欢穿最简洁轻便的服装，家里的布局也宽敞冷清；他的不拘小节和直接偶尔会令Mendez觉得窘迫，但Mendez从不会因为他天生的性格而真的不悦，和他相处总是异常让Mendez感到轻松，他……

Mendez不知道该如何把这些不知不觉中对Syverson加深的、愈发全面的了解一一说给Solo听。也没那个必要。

“不聊他了，不是说饿了吗？”Solo抽走Mendez手里的那张纸压到了桌上，他没把Mendez的话当回事儿，他一直不怎么规则的心跳平稳了下来，像是为Mendez的心里总是有他的位置而感到踏实。

否则Syverson那张脸还能怎么解释？

“想吃什么？”Solo抻抻衣袖看了看手表，“你不急的话，我们可以去趟超市，然后我来做。”

“……我都可以。”

Mendez心不在焉地回答，他伸了伸脖子，朝走廊尽头看了看，按理来说Syverson早就走远了，Mendez也不知道自己在找什么或看什么……

他就只是单纯地对Syverson消失在他眼前时那道模糊的侧影念念不忘起来。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

Syverson用冷水洗了把脸，又将手撑在水池两边看着镜子里的自己。刮胡刀就在手边，他只要动动手，这个跟了他十来年的形象就可以被抛弃、他也可以就这样轻松地换一副崭新的样貌，看起来更和善、更英俊、更不具有攻击性。最重要的是，那会让他看起来更像Solo。

不过在今晚第三次犹豫后，他还是放弃了，水龙头又被拧开，他又用冷水泼了泼脸，然后让那个愚蠢的念头跟着水一起流进了下水道。

在一开始、在他还没那么在意Tony Mendez这个人的时候，当他听到“你和我一个朋友长得有点像”也就没有产生任何想法、连好奇的心思都懒得冒一冒；到了后来，他又只是觉得Mendez对所有人都那么好，同时他正陷在一种要不要改变自己的挣扎里、把Mendez提过的这个事实忘了个一干二净。但是今天他见到了Solo，然后想象如果自己把胡子刮干净、头发留长一些、也别再穿得那么随意的话……

他甩甩头，扯过毛巾擦了擦头，默读了一遍Mendez说过的“我帮你不是因为你长得像他”，让自己停止这些毫无意义的浮想联翩。他是Syverson，Mendez也只把他当成Syverson来对待，而不是把他当成了别的谁。Syverson认为自己该对Mendez的理性和客观抱有信心——他可是CIA最优秀、最独一无二的救援专家！更何况，他和Solo无论从哪个角度看都太不同了，如果让他每天穿着不重样的三件套、出门前还得打理好发型、挑选最合适当天的香水和领带的话，不比把他扔回囚牢再抽他两鞭子来得可怕。

他在想到这一点时才发现自己原来已经不再抗拒想起那段充斥着无止境的高分贝噪音、从不会灭的强烈灯光的回忆了，挺好的，他想，从一开始心理医生告诉他、说他的回避和麻木也是创伤后遗症之一到现在，镜子里的那双眼睛已经变得有活力许多。他强迫自己保持这种自我安慰式的乐观状态做了几组下蹲训练和俯卧撑，等他意识到自己应该去浴室洗个冷水澡而不是又拨通那个又有一段时间没拨的号码时，手机已经握在他的手里、他的手指也已经按下去了，好在电话接通前他就做了决定，没等对方接起就又切断了它，然后甩下手机钻进了浴室。

于是等他自以为消化了那种又翻涌上来的躁怒时，他已经在酒吧里坐了快一个小时了。在之前，他会更喜欢坐在那个什么都没有的家里、把冰箱里能喝的酒精都干掉。不过现在，他更想让自己有归属感、有存在感一些，酒吧里一个人喝酒的不少，他绝不是其中最显眼的那个，但以他的架势和样貌，不时瞥向他窃窃私语又跃跃欲试的人倒陆续也有。手机就在手边放着，为了避免再次出现刚才的情况，他已经在洗完澡后删掉了那个号码，也许那串数字是如何组合排列的还在他脑子里留有印象，但他不会再那么做了。这支手机现在除了让他和CIA联系之外、无非就是用来和Mendez保持联系。

Mendez，他又想到Mendez。他不得不想到，想要打给Mendez的渴求是如此强烈，他完全有理由这么做，他有无数个在这种时间点还去打搅他的理由……

可他独独没法说我目前的情绪不够稳定，我需要你的安慰，需要你使我镇静下来。那算什么？他在这种挣扎中喝完了一杯又一杯，庆幸那笔数目巨大的补助金足够他在这里挥霍一整晚。他让自己投入其中，别去在意周围的一切，所以手机在这当下又是振动又是奏起来电铃声的时候，他的一口酒差点没呛在喉咙里。

“咳咳，”他滑过那个按钮，用手捏了捏喉咙，“嗨。”

“嗨，”Mendez没想到电话会这么快被接通，招呼便也打得很是仓促，“你还没睡？”

“嗯，你呢？为什么还没睡？”Syverson以为自己的心情会因为Mendez的主动来电好一些，结果并没有好多少。

尽管他还是在听到Mendez的声音时笑了。

“你不在家是吗？”Mendez听出了Syverson所处的环境，没直接指出来。Syverson在不运动、不召妓、又不早早睡觉的晚上会干什么？Mendez承认自己抱有疑问，同时也让他明白他远没有自己以为的那么清楚Syverson这个人的全部生活。Syverson所展示在他面前的一切，都只是他让自己看见的部分。

“是啊，来酒吧待会。”Syverson让耳朵紧紧贴住听筒，想更清晰地听见Mendez的声音，和面对面时听见的不一样，Mendez在电话里的声音更轻更软，“有事吗？”

“没有，”Mendez回答，“就是……今天没能和你一起吃晚餐真对不起。”

“别总是对我道歉，”Syverson的手还扶着酒杯，那里面的液体在鼓励他让他快把它们灌进肚子，“你只是和Solo有约在先，又没做错什么。”

错的只是我来晚了而已。

“所以，他就是Solo。”Syverson在Mendez又说话之前接着说，随着酒杯一饮而尽，这句话也跟着冲口而出，“那个和我有点像的男人。”

“我记得我一开始就告诉过你的……”Mendez在那头惶惑起来，他从没隐瞒过什么，也就自然不觉得Syverson会对这事有多大反应。毕竟在此之前，Syverson从未和他谈论过这一点。

“是啊，你提过那个，”Syverson朝酒保指指自己的空酒杯，又多要了一杯，“我不应该忘了的。”

“……明天如果不加班或是没有突发会议的话，我想我们可以一起吃晚餐。”Mendez沉沉气，试图把这个明显不对劲的话题带过去，他阐明了自己打来这通电话的来意——也或许是他多虑了，他总是对今天Syverson离开时的表情心有不安，他想照顾Syverson的感受，却忘了心软有时候恐怕真的是他一个必须重视起来的缺点。

“Mendez。”Syverson没在意那个，他喊了一句。

“嗯？”

“你到现在还没拒绝我，是因为我长得像Solo吗？”

还是问出口了。Syverson原本以为自己可以沉得住气、可以不被那还没法好好掌控的自我情绪干扰、甚至可以假装自己确实不在意Mendez对Solo割舍不断的感情。结果他还是低估了从下午亲眼见到Solo开始就被放大的烦躁与恐慌，它们一次次被压了下去，又在听到Mendez的声音时再次爆发。毫无必要吧？Mendez不会感性到轻易混淆两个完全不同的人、更不会分不清他和Solo之间的不同……

可他就是不知道该用什么去证明Solo并不是Mendez愿意帮助并包容自己到现在的原因。

“……我一开始就说过我帮你不是因为你长得像他。”Mendez重申，不想让自己为Syverson的提问感到不快，毕竟Syverson没有太多拐弯抹角——虽然他原本以为自己的坦荡不会让Syverson产生任何疑问。

“是吗？”Syverson捏捏拳头，口气又干又涩，“别骗你自己。”

Mendez不出声了，身边的环境太吵，有几个吵吵嚷嚷争吵起来的人就在他的身后不远处互相推搡起来，Syverson没心情去看热闹，他只知道自己连Mendez是不是在呼吸都听不到，但每一次Mendez安静下来、都能让他替Mendez回溯到那个他站在Solo门外的画面，现在他又在做什么？点起了烟吗？还是绞着手指为自己不太好的口气发愣？我为什么要这样对他？

Syverson忽然很不好受。

“对不起，我……”Syverson的拳头在吧台敲了下，暗骂自己混蛋。

“没事，早点休息吧。”周围的吵闹在Syverson的听觉里变得更为嘈杂，Mendez不真切的声音更像是被身后愈发高亢的叫骂声完全掩盖。Syverson知道Mendez就是那样，喜悦也好低落也好难过也好，他都只愿意表现出浅浅的那一层，把更多地收进心里、不给任何人造成困扰。

“我不是故意——”他说话的声音也在变大，但就像所有一切都随着Solo的出现跟他一起作对一样，他还没能将迟来的懊恼传递过去，这通原本可以拯救他这糟糕夜晚的电话被掐断了。手机被握在手里，他没意识它其实正因为自己的手在不明显地发抖；面前的酒还满着，他也一口都不想去碰；身后桌子被推翻、各种物品被砸碎的声音传来，站在他眼前的酒保丢下毛巾跑了出去。

但他一动不动。

你应该干点别的。Syverson呼了口气，把手机揣进了口袋，在差一点又觉得这个世界与他无关之前，他从椅子上跳下来，两手揪过了离他最近的那个壮汉，把他整个人扔到了吧台上。放在上面的酒杯酒瓶被连累了一地，Syverson的面无表情却远比那个要来得具有震慑感

“操他妈的你他妈的又是谁……”连串的脏话还没能骂个完整，Syverson的拳头就照着他的颧骨挥了上去。手指撞上骨节的第一下Syverson还有意识自己在做什么，当第二下也接连挥出去时，他已经不在乎自己在做什么了。不需要性爱，不需要酒精，不需要Mendez，什么都不需要。

反正最初的日子他也没少做这件事。

起初还在逞强的壮汉很快开始哀呼求饶，另外两个他的同伴冲上来，他们才把Syverson拉开都还没能把他制服住，Syverson又把直接把他们踢翻在地。场面从一开始的混乱又变得出奇地诡异，连看热闹的人都躲得远远的，以防自己被那个穿长靴的疯子波及。还倒在吧台上的男人只会哼哼了，剩下的两个可就没那么幸运了，一个手臂脱臼了，正抱着转椅哭喊，另外那个正被Syverson从逃走的方向拖回来，他满脸都是血，努力张大的眼睛里写满惊恐。

Syverson不想知道他眼中的自己是什么样子。那不重要，那不重要……什么都不重要……

作为CIA管辖之下最特别的一个分支机构，特别行动部门连办公地点都是和兰利的总部分开的。隔得不远（毕竟作为另一种意义上的“特种部队”，他们还是要随时听从CIA的调遣以防不时之需），不过如果光靠两条腿走的话，O'Donnell认为这一段路程还是挺要他的命的，而且就算是他这种级别的高层，通过严密到变态的安检也让他在见到Syverson之前就被耗光了仅剩不多的耐心。如果他是Syverson的直属上司、能让他冲Syverson发一顿火倒也能解决问题，然而问题就在于他不是，他只是负责处理Syverson入职前所有环节的责任人。而现在Syverson出了事——他真正的直属上司不知道在哪里吹冷气喝咖啡——他却又不得不继续负责到底。

“刚正式入职就去警局做客，你可真是令我大开眼界。”O'Donnell不怎么客气地把手里的文件拍到Syverson面前，发现待了一晚班房似乎也没太影响Syverson的状态，除了手掌上缠着一圈绷带之外，他的样子看起来依然像是能随时冲出去干掉一队特警。这座崭新的办公室除了一张桌子和一座沙发之外还空空如也，原本它在这两天就应该被填充满、然后正式成为Syverson的办公室，到那时Syverson就可以坐会他原本熟悉的、真正的“队长”的位置……

而不是像现在这样坐在沙发里，低着头不知道在看什么。

“对不起，Jack，”Syverson因为立在他面前人才终于抬抬眼睛，这让他的道歉听起来没那么敷衍，“又麻烦你了。”

“现在看起来还挺像个知错的小猫崽子的，”O'Donnell的怒意又收不住了， “动手前你怎么不想想这会麻烦到别人？老天，别忘了在此之前你的所有评估都是以最优异的成绩通过的，现在算什么？重头再来？我还得跟着一起帮你证明之前的成绩没有作假？”

Syverson拿那只裹着绷带的拳头敲了敲脑门，没回答、也不知道该怎么面对O'Donnell独特的关心，所以他转而去问了被他揍的那个三个人怎么样了。

“没死，活着，在笔录里把你描述成了什么外星怪物，说你的拳头比超人还硬，还保证自己永远不敢再惹事了。”O'Donnell把那份被Syverson忽略的文件故意扔到他胸前，逼他接住，“满意吗？大英雄。”

“这是什么？”这是他难得不想理直气壮发脾气的时刻，一方面是一夜没睡之后他确实觉得累了，一方面是他不知道应该怎么对O'Donnell这么没大没小。他是个好人，他身边的所有人都是好人，他也不觉得自己是什么坏人，但可能还远远不像关心他的这些人们一样好。

“所有来自现场的笔录，还有那几个人的口供。我们已经和警局达成协议，这件事就当没发生过。”

这么轻易？Syverson又觉得自己不该觉得意外，他是“战争英雄”，是对CIA具有十足利用价值的队员，这种事如果牵扯出去，对CIA的形象没太大好处。警局虽然和CIA不对盘，但也不会不乐得顺水推舟。

那他故意刺伤Mendez的那场对话呢，是不是也可以当没发生过？自己伤害过的人是不是也能这么轻易弥补，做一场谈判或是交换些利益，停留在过去时间里的故事就可以消失？在某一个时刻，他意识到自己对Mendez来说仍是个不稳定的危险分子，他在借助Mendez给予的温暖回到正常世界，他应该带着这种自私的念头滚得离Mendez远远的才对。

但是他不可能做到。也许那和Solo想紧紧绑住Mendez的理由大同小异。

“Mendez呢……”Syverson没能忍住，还是问了，“他知道吗？还是……”

“你觉得他会不会知道？你猜怎么着，他担心得快疯了，在我来之前还不停问我这对你现在的职位会不会有什么影响。”O'Donnell的口气又变得不平，“听着，我不觉得创伤后遗症是什么大问题，但是你假装自己没那个问题就会让它恶化成很严重的问题。”

“我知道。”我只是以为我能好起来的——在收到Mendez那只杯子的时候。

“入职暂缓，你得继续接受心理治疗。”O'Donnell这不是在商量，他就是在传达一个决定，并且这已经是他所能为Syverson争取到的最好结果，“就当是看在帮我忙的份上，你也至少拿出之前骗过你的心理医生的聪明劲儿，把这段日子混过去。”

“好的，”Syverson边咳边笑了一声——也或者说只是扯扯嘴角，看起来压根不是真心想笑，“不管你信不信，我很擅长假装自己没问题。”

“我希望有一天你能把‘假装自己没问题’变成‘真的没问题’。”O'Donnell看起来不再生气了，就算他还在生气，Syverson也清楚那出于好意。

O'Donnell交代完这些事就又如来时一样急匆匆离开了，留Syverson在这间未必还能继续属于他的办公室发呆，早就没电了的手机还在他的裤袋里，他也不想去使用它，如果可以的话，他甚至不想继续坐在这儿发呆。他想去见一见Mendez，道个歉，尽管他不知道自己还有没有这个权利。

Mendez在外面接完O'Donnell的电话回到办公室时，Solo已经抱着从Sanders那里拿来的档案袋站在那个他最喜欢站的位置了，他们对彼此扬了扬手，在Mendez还没表现出那份小小的因Syverson而生的沉重前，Solo抢先一步就体察到了：

“发生了什么？”他拿档案袋去碰碰Mendez的脑袋，又笑着帮他重新理顺了刘海。

“Syverson，他……”Mendez拿手机的边角碰碰鼻子，“昨晚在酒吧打架，惹了点麻烦。”

“好吧，”Solo一点都不吃惊，“我想我应该早点告诉你的。”

“告诉我什么？”

“那个Syverson，他有一些缺陷，”Solo收起笑容，让自己看起来足够认真，“他有创伤后遗症、也有暴力倾向……别和他走太近。”

“……只是打架而已，”Mendez的第一反应不是去质疑Solo，他知道Solo没必要编造一些什么、他只是在告诉自己一些自己没办法去了解的事——但他还是为Solo的说辞感到不舒服，“我比你了解他，Solo。”

“了解？”Solo把从Sanders调来的资料一份份展示在Mendez面前，“所以你知道他出院后没几天就弄伤了一个男妓？还打伤过黑帮里的几个混混？”

Mendez的视线跟着Solo的手从左滑到右，他显然没想到这个，那源于他从没想过要去像审查一个目标一样去探查Syverson从战场回来后的生活，他多少能觉察出Syverson有很多被他回避并隐去的东西，比如他身上的伤疤，比如靠酒精和性爱度过的那些日子……他目睹过Syverson经历的折磨与伤痛，也深知探查那些相当于掀开他的隐私，所以他决然不会那么做。

Solo又为什么要那样做？

“你和他认识了多久？”Solo仿佛很不满Mendez的平静，在Solo的认知里，Syverson瞒住自己的真实情况意味着他的别有用心，那足以Solo把他归为某个不安全因素——就算作为朋友的立场，他也会为Mendez这么考量，“你对他的了解会像我们之间的了解那样吗？”

原本还淡然的Mendez像是被这话激怒了，他没提高音量，但对于Solo来说，他能清清楚楚地听到Mendez气息间有明显的起伏：

“这就是随意去挖开他隐私的理由？”Mendez手撑着桌子站了起来，一眼也没再去看那些文件，“也许我不了解他……”

也许就像他听闻过的Solo和Illya第一次见面的状况一样，Solo永远是如此自我、不顾他人感受执意要去翻开别人的隐私和伤疤。在平时、无论Solo对自己有多强的控制欲，Mendez都不会因此感到不便并生气，因为他们是亲密的朋友，但Solo于Syverson来说是什么？他们甚至没有像Solo和Illya在前一晚发生过枪战、有过恩怨，他们……他们不过是一个只见过一面的陌生人。

“但我也同样没那么了解你。”

Mendez第一次没去顾虑Solo瞬间僵住的神情，他只是在说完这句话之后就离开了，留Solo在那个他以为只属于他的一小方天地独自愣怔。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

Mendez才抽完半根烟就没耐心继续了，他把烟圈吐出来，又把剩余的那半根摁在垃圾桶顶部中间按灭。走廊上快步闪过的人影向他问候着，他点头回应，一时想不起对方的名字，不过等他想过来时对方早就消失在了转角。他抓抓头发，又转向另一个方位看看，从那个角度只能看到大办公室的四分之一，他自己那张位置则被遮挡在剩余四分之三的视线里，这导致他看不到Solo是站在那里还是已经带着那叠属于Syverson的档案走了。不过就算Solo在那，他也不确定自己敢不敢走进去，毕竟他才刚对Solo发了脾气……事实上在他还没走出门口的时候就想立刻转头和Solo说“对不起，虽然你的方式有问题，但我的语气也很有问题”，可是出于某种无意义的自尊心，他又没当场那么做。

结果等他在这儿站了一会儿、直到这根烟被点上的时候他就彻底后悔了，因为过了那个机会再走进去也未必就能立刻缓和方才的局面。站在这里抽烟肯定是于事无补……人们斥责完自己的好朋友后都是怎么求和的？Mendez真想知道那个，因为他以前一向不知道——他从来没对Solo发过火，他会和O'Donnell对着干，两个人为了任务计划吵得整栋楼都能听到，达成一致后又很快让这事翻篇，但那是……Solo，他根本没想过自己会对Solo用这种态度说话。

怎么会这样？Mendez自己也很难搞明白，也许不止是Solo可以在他的世界里为所欲为，他也同样在经年累月的相处中有了这样的潜意识，那就是只要别再提起那个会让两个人关系变质的念头，他也是同样可以对Solo任性的，只是一直以来，Solo都让这件事变得毫无必要。

他从靠着走廊墙壁的位置又往外站了一些，新的一根烟从烟盒里被倒出来，他在手心敲了敲，又无意识地瞧向大办公室的门口。那道深蓝色的影子从他眼前闪过，如果不是对方走得慢悠悠的，Mendez会以为自己看错了。他把烟收好，跟了上去，Solo在他前面踩着一贯的步调走向他的办公桌，把手里捧着的纸盒和一杯咖啡放了下来。

“……这是什么？”他边跟着走近，边问，Solo正准备把纸盒上的盖子掀开，他弯着腰回过头，一副没想到Mendez会在这时出现的惊诧。

“啊，这个，甜甜圈。”Solo站直了，好让Mendez的视线更好地看清那四个小巧可爱、被整齐摆放在其内的甜甜圈，恰到好处的巧克力融在其上，显得甜蜜诱人，“差不多是下午茶的时间了。”

“对不起。”甜甜圈和咖啡都不怎么吸引他了，Mendez让这句话不假思索冲口而出，也没那么难，但他依然在后悔没能在最开始就将它说出来。人当真是永远在情感与理智之中摇摆的动物，Solo揭发Syverson隐私的方式不妥当，但那不能成为他就这么硬梆梆去攻击Solo的理由——还是用那么伤人的话。

“别犯傻，我的错。”Solo手调整了一下领带，在Mendez踟蹰的眼神中压下那份隐藏的徘徊，“档案都放回去了，就当从没有人动过它。”

“我的态度不好，”Mendez又往前走了一步，手撑在椅背上，“Syverson是有一些……状况，但作为朋友，不会真的去让他的伤痛都暴露出来，谁也没这个权利。”

在Solo看来，Mendez的原则性总是这么无可救药，Solo总会告诫他，尝试着抛掉一些的话、他会轻松很多。但要Mendez做到这般显然很难，Solo为Mendez小心又固执的解释心头发软，决意忘掉自己在看到Mendez为了维护Syverson而对自己生气时产生的巨大惶恐。那没什么的，他看到Mendez此刻满脸涌着的歉意，又告诉自己，那没什么的，他只是踩到了Mendez的原则性问题。

那和Syverson这个人无关。更和他与自己之间的不同无关。

“你很少对我……任性，”Solo听完了这些话，不过没做出表态，他拿过咖啡送到Mendez手上，“其实感觉不错。”

“……得了吧，”Mendez一边捧过咖啡，一边又示意让Solo也拿走一个甜甜圈，“我真的……不习惯对你那样。”

是啊，你总是包容，包容到让我差点忘了你也是有底线的。

“所以，那个Syverson，”Solo的手向后侧撑去，他没有让自己表现得太过关心，他的好奇维持在一个礼貌的、不会让Mendez不舒服的尺度内，“为什么不跟我说说他？我想听你说的话，比让我从档案和资料里了解总要来得好一些。”

“其实和你看到的资料没太大出入，”Mendez舔舔嘴唇上的糖霜，“Syverson不是那么复杂到难以了解的人。”

“所以你说我和他会不会有搭档的可能？”Solo看着Mendez几口把一个甜甜圈吃完，希望他别体会到自己的刻意，“或是……成为朋友”

“我想……不太可能，”Mendez的手指才从擦拭的嘴角离开，就又因为Solo的问题笑了，毕竟任谁来评价、Solo和Syverson都有太多不同了，并且那之中的重点在于、不是谁都能够忍受Solo的挑剔，Syverson首先就是最不能忍受他的那一类，“而且他的入职因为昨天的事情被搁置了，所以谁也说不好。”

“这么严重？”

“心理状态是很重要的一个评估标准，尤其是那个部门，”Mendez不免感到惋惜，却也隐隐明白这世上所有一切都不会按照人为的意愿顺遂发展，“Syverson却偏偏没注意到那一点。”

“打架的原因是什么？”Solo回忆着自己已经看到的有关于Syverson的一切，他自己也上过战场、知道Syverson的经历足以被称为了不得的荣誉，而能做到这样的人不会那么轻易被击倒，何况他明明在认识Mendez——或者说在自己不在Mendez身边——这段期间内，表现得与常无异，他原先只觉得自己有“他和自己长得像”这个认知就够了，但当半小时前Mendez为了维护他而指责自己时，Solo开始明白这远远不够。 

Mendez原本咀嚼着的动作停止了，他缓慢地就了两口咖啡，剩下的最后一口甜甜圈塞得有些艰难，而他闪躲的样子明明白白在告诉Solo他想起了什么。

Solo很难不把这一切和昨天Syverson看到自己时的情况联系起来

“……我没有问到那么多。”他把剩下的半杯咖啡放回办公桌，自己也坐了进去。Solo抬抬额头，基于Mendez的反应，他把溢出来的洋洋得意带过了。这不算是个百分之百的谎言，Mendez能猜测出其中的种种诱因……

他只是不想承认见到Solo会让Syverson产生如此大的情绪转变，就像他不想承认最中心的原因，其实只是因为他。Solo反复劝诫他的那句话又冒了出来，Mendez没有向Solo辩解过、其实他从没有把拯救谁或是帮助谁变成自己的负担。但Syverson不一样，他不会忘记最初去敲响Syverson的家门时，他的本意是希望这位国家的英雄可以过更好的日子——最起码他不应被那些不是由他造成的战争所折磨。尽管Syverson的喜欢让他想提供的那份“帮助”变得不那么纯粹，但他不会忘记自己的本意。

他的本意只是希望Syverson摇摇欲坠的人生可以被摆正过来，即使，即使他不能使Syverson变得更好，至少不能让他变得更糟。

Syverson走回家的时候顺路从半道上那家咖啡店买了点吃的，自从那一晚和Mendez迫于无奈进去买了些食物之后，他没再踏进去过。这家店的汉堡和三明治味道都很一般，同时他既不爱吃菜叶子、更对咖啡没什么兴趣，不过现在他饿得发慌——毕竟从昨晚喝完那么多酒之后他就没再吃过东西，他有捱饿的本事，但身边的所有人事物都在提醒他这是和平年代、他也早从各种边境和战场回来了，说真的，他也是直到最近才能好好接受这种踏实感。饥饿因此反弹而来，回忆也是，那晚他和Mendez在柜台前排着队、Mendez对着玻璃展示柜中最后一块芝士蛋糕犹豫不决的样子在记忆中也一样生动可爱，所以Syverson毫不迟疑地推门走了进去，打包了不少种类回家。

还没走到家门口前他就没忍住拆了一份三明治出来吃，可能是因为他正对食物有着巨大需求的缘故，所以它的味道比起Syverson以为的要好很多。他快速解决了半个，剩下的准备等回家以后洗个澡再好好吃掉、接着洗个澡，睡一觉，为第二天和心理医生预约好的行程做准备。Syverson为这有序的安排感到满意而疲惫，这其实只是一个人应当有的、正常的傍晚，但对他来说却是一份名为“如何在正常轨道上度过今晚”、并且不得不去执行的计划。

可惜这计划几分钟后就被坐在他家门口台阶上的Mendez打乱了。Syverson才刚把三明治放回左手抱着的纸袋，Mendez挥手招呼他的时候，包装袋们正因为他的动作发出哗啦啦的响声，却没能因此分走Syverson投到Mendez那张温和笑脸上的注意力。那双笑起来会微微眯起的眼睛那么漂亮，棕色的瞳孔里像是盛下了一整片夕阳，带着温暖却从不会将人灼烧的力量。

多么动人。Syverson这么想，又觉得自己恐怕已经病入膏肓了。

“我以为你还会再晚一些回来呢，”Mendez没站起来，他就在那儿坐着，等着Syverson走过去。Syverson也不知道自己是怎么跨开脚步的，总之他走了过去，看到Mendez旁边也放着一个小纸袋子，“所以我都做好在你家门口吃晚餐的准备了。”

“本来是可以早点回来的，”Syverson没立刻掏出钥匙、邀请Mendez进门，他也在Mendez旁边坐下了，“但是和头儿——如果他以后还是我的头儿的话——聊了聊，耽搁了一些时间。”

“所以你和人聊了聊，而且还不是心理医生，”就像是一个什么特别能够宽慰人心的消息，Mendez的口气也随之变得轻快了些，“那很好……我猜O'Donnell在他的转述中夸大了一些事实。”

“不奇怪，”Syverson想起O'Donnell凶巴巴的样子，终于把左手夹着的袋子放到了台阶上，摸出手机向Mendez解释道，“我应该亲自和你打电话解释的，但是手机没电了。”

Mendez正忙着把他脚边的那个小纸袋子里的东西拿出来，其实就是Solo给他买的、他还没吃完的甜甜圈而已，“没关系，你不必向我解释什么。”

“总是不停要向人解释的话也是会让自己困扰的，”他拿出一个，咬住之前又说，“别让自己的生活变得那么麻烦。”

Syverson不知道说什么了，他和Mendez都是擅长假装相安无事的成年人——在这一点上，他也许和他单方面认为是敌对关系的Solo没太大区别。

“昨天晚上……”但他还是决定要为自己说过的话道歉，就算他是喝了酒、情绪不稳定，那句话他还是实实在在地说出来了，“我不是故意要那么说，我当时可能……”

“啊，那个，那个其实没关系。”

Syverson正想为Mendez表现出来的若无其事感到失落，Mendez又把才咬了两口的甜甜圈重新收回了袋子里：

“也许我就是像你说的那样，自己也故意忽略了你们之间相似的部分，也许我也确实在强迫自己只关注你们之间的不同点。”Mendez不准备再和Syverson解释他和Solo之间长相上的相似到底对他们之间的关系造成了多少影响，那不重要了，那不是他在这里等Syverson的理由。

安静听着的人沉默地点了点头，像是认同，又像只是不知道还能做出什么反应。Syverson清楚Mendez不会那样的，当然不会，如果他把自己和Solo混淆了，他是不是早就应该把自己当成一个替身、一个寄托那样接受自己了？

Syverson因为这个迟来的理解哀喜交加。

“……我不该说那样的话，”Syverson还是想要把道歉说完整，“那是你自己的事，我不该指手画脚的，我不能因为我在追求你就——”

“我正想和你说那个，Syverson。”Mendez这才想起自己似乎很少这样喊Syverson的名字，也因此，他们两个之间的对话突然变得无比正式，“我……我一开始只是想帮助你，虽然那和我无关，可我还是觉得我应该帮助你。”

“但帮助应该只是‘帮助’，而不该是参与到你的人生中，去成为影响你的部分，我想你的‘追求’……也许到此为止会对我们都好。”

Mendez没做什么缓冲，直接说出来了，他能预见到Syverson的表情会变得如何的不可置信、这个总显得过于强悍的男人崩裂的神情中也许还会流露出受伤的情绪。Mendez理所当然觉得抱歉，但他不会因为这份抱歉就把这事再拖延下去。当Syverson因为他有了过大的情绪起伏、当他把这场“追求”的结果看得太过重要时，Mendez就不认为自己还有资格心安理得地享受着Syverson的付出、和他继续相处下去了。在不清楚拖延会带来的结果是否会更可怕时，他应当从这个“给Syverson带来希望”的位置离开。尽管这样做，他也相当于放弃了自己的人生中未来也许会出现的另一种可能，但是他觉得那个可能和Syverson的人生相比，实在是无足轻重。

“你没有影响我，我是说，你得听我说……”Syverson像被人敲了一下后脑勺一样倏地站了起来，他双手搓了搓枯缝，下一秒又混乱到无处摆放，“我在酒吧痛揍了别人，那和你无关，你没有影响我——”

他重复地说着这句，否认了这一段时间以来他确实倚仗着Mendez而让自己回到正轨的事实。

“不止是不想影响你那么简单，”Mendez仰头看他，他维持着平静乃至于平静到过分冷漠——尽管他的神经正被第一次所窥见的Syverson真实的慌张所隐隐揪痛，“我想我只是理解你以前评价Solo时说的那些话到底是什么意思了。”

如果Syverson认为Solo自私的话，那么他应当也能够理解自己现在所说的话。

“如果我不准备接受你，我就不应该继续这样和你相处，那只会让你……产生更多的误会，抱有更多的希望。”

“……所以你已经确定你不会接受我了？”Syverson低头看着他，挑着重点来问，他的声音很轻，一如既往地不带任何压迫感。Mendez和他对视着，体验到了拒绝一个人的爱意是多么让双方为难、让自己也会跟着一起难过的事——

尤其在你并不讨厌他的情况下。

“你已经确定你不打算接受我了？”Syverson的视线没有移开，又问了一遍。

我不知道。Mendez心里在回答，我不知道。

“我想……我想人们总喜欢只看好的事物，忘记了是其中的‘坏’才映衬出了表面的‘好’，”他没将那个没有意义的回答说出来，更没准备改变或是收回这个决定，“我也是这样，以为自己能让你更好一些，却忘了那会带来的副作用，我不该那么晚才……发现的。”

“我很遗憾你喜欢上了我，否则我想，我们原本能成为很好的朋友的。”

Syverson的胃开始阵阵抽痛，他多希望那是因为自己确实饿过头了。Mendez的语气是那么温和，充满了诚恳的不安。Syverson却不想再继续这场谈话了，他指指Mendez忘在台阶上那个纸袋子，问他那里面是什么。

“……巧克力坚果甜甜圈，”Mendez没想到Syverson是这样的反应，他也跟着看过去，“我会带走的……”

“别带走了，”Syverson又把手插进了口袋，不想好奇映在Mendez眼睛中的自己是什么表情，“留给我吧。”

“……好的，如果你想要的话。”Mendez的手在衣摆下擦了一下，“那我……先走了。”

“好的。”

Syverson让自己成为了最后开口说话的那个，他目送着Mendez的身影一点点变小、直到消失不见也依然没有想起应该打开家门。他没急着把自己的失魂落魄带回家，而是拿出了那个Mendez剩下的甜甜圈，一口一口慢慢地吃掉了。


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

“跟我说说她。”

心理医生带着似乎真的在好奇一般的声线传来，还掺了些上扬调调的关心，Syverson不知道她是真的关心还是仅仅是出于职业道德假装她很关心。加湿器还在不停工作着，在这间单调普通的办公室发出一点点弱小声音，那么小心，那么可怜。Syverson透过那片浅白的雾气看了看墙上的挂钟，距离结束时间还很早，这意味着他确实有时间可以和自己的心理医生好好聊聊那个“她”。或者说，他正处于一个不得不跟心理医生聊聊的位置。

“不是她，”Syverson摇摇头，平淡地纠正，“是他。”

Syverson其实不想聊起Mendez，尤其是不想跟心理医生聊起他。但当今天心理医生表扬他的状态、问他是什么驱使他再次积极地面对这次诊疗时，他想都没想就回答“因为我喜欢上了一个人”。对方对这个回答很意外，但同时她似乎也为自己找到了一个新的突破口而兴奋。在昨天Mendez从他家门口离开后到现在，唯一值得Syverson不那么沮丧的大概就是O'Donnell想了点办法，所以他的医生还是之前的那位，O'Donnell向上头声称找一个了解Syverson状况的医生会更好——而且这理由竟然奏效了。

“那也很好，”那位已经四十多岁、有两个孩子的女士（Syverson出于自己的习惯，在第一天踏进这间办公室就通过她的办公桌了解了她的信息）正坐在平躺于沙发上的Syverson正对面，“那就跟我说说他。”

“我不知道应该怎么说，”Syverson干巴巴地说，“毕竟他昨天拒绝了我。”

“他怎么拒绝你的？”医生接着问道，反正她的身份让她问任何问题都不会使对方感到被冒犯，就算真的被冒犯了，作为“病人”，也只能好好忍着。

不过Syverson很高兴她接着问下去了，因为他发现他确实突然又很想找个人聊聊“被拒绝”这件事——哪怕他和Mendez根本就什么都没成为过。

“他让我别再追求他。”Syverson看着天花板，产生了一种是天花板上的灰落到了他的脸上才弄得他十分不平静的错觉，“如果我没理解错的话，他就是在用最委婉的方式在让我离他远点。”

“为什么你会这么想？”

“因为他说‘很遗憾你喜欢上了我，否则我们原本能成为朋友的’，”Syverson揉了揉鼻子，确定自己的复述和Mendez的原话没太大出入，“这除了‘我们以后连朋友都做不成’的意思之外还能有什么意思？”

心理医生少见地笑了，但她笑得很平和，没让Syverson觉得不适，反而他还由此感谢她营造出了一种自己可能正和某个朋友聊天的美好氛围，因为他实在不是一个多擅长倾诉的人。更何况，他们正在聊的是被人拒绝这档子说来尴尬的事

“他是个温柔的人，”医生评价道，“从我的角度看，我认为你替他夸大了他的想法，不过我有点好奇他会这么说的原因，介意说说吗？”

回答“介意”在这种时候是个明显的错误答案，Syverson只来过几次，就已经有了一套关于如何在心理医生的办公室不被你的医生生吞活剥的生存准则，所以他把手交叠回了胸前，听从了医生的诱导配合地回答：

“和我回到这里的理由一样，他认为是他影响了我，才导致我在酒吧闹了那一出。”

“真实情况是如他所说吗？”她很满意自己没费什么劲就切入了主题，“是他影响了你、才导致你那晚情绪再次失控的吗？”

“……我不清楚。”Syverson不想把这短时间内发生的一切怪罪到Mendez身上——即使Mendez听不到，他也不想在距离他这么远、他也完全听不到的地方把这过错加诸给Mendez，因为Mendez从头到尾只是在那儿站着、出于好心伸过手帮了他一把，他根本什么责任都不用负：

“严格来说，这是由我自己造成的，我明白我的情绪是我自己控制的，和别人无关。”

“我很高兴你这么想，”心理医生虽这么说，却又没轻易对Syverson 的状况是否确实需要继续治疗松口，“我并非说你喜欢上的那个人是过错方，但我想你同样可以承认他是一个诱因。”

是他还是Solo？还是他俩原本就是绑在一起密不可分的？Syverson的手指交叉起来，又为Mendez希望他的追求到此为止时的表情变得低落。

“我只是嫉妒。”他说，他确定自己在面对Solo这个名字时正是抱有着这样的意识。

“嫉妒什么？”

“他爱上过一个人，而我恰好和那个人有些相似。”

“你介意这个？你的嫉妒因此而生？”

“我只是不知道这种嫉妒是不是正常，”Syverson没跟着医生试图剖析他内心的循循善诱做出回答，他以一种想要解惑的姿态反问，“我原以为自己只要打定了主意，那这决定就不会被任何因素干扰。”

“它当然正常，”医生没计较，她又笑了，“嫉妒不算是多负面的情绪，它通常伴随一份感情同时到来。”

她把一条腿搭上了另一条，坐得更自然，“看来你是你真的很喜欢那一位，我得提醒你，没有谁会真正意义上的‘像’谁。”

Syverson通常很讨厌别人站在完全不了解的角度对他的私事擅下定义，但现在他只是无意识跟着说了一句“也许吧”。

“我曾因为他变得更好，”Syverson像是想到了点开心的事儿，他看向医生、直视着她的眼睛、展露些许笑意，“在我和你告别后的那一段日子里，现在他拒绝了我，我又回来了，我倒不是说我有多倒霉，我能接受发生在我身上的一切，不过人生大多数时候都是很糟糕的，对吧。”

“我很抱歉这份感情没有让你得到你想要的结果，”医生也诚挚地看向他，“但我猜，和他做朋友也一样使你快乐。”

“就像他说的，我们原本也可以成为很好的朋友。”沙发舒适到磨人心智，Syverson反而躺不动了，他爬了起来，坐在宽大沙发上的一个侧边，“现在我却不知道该怎么面对他。”

“你们还会见面吗？” 医生抓准了Syverson沉默的时机，又继续着刚才的提问——她总得搞清楚Syverson的情绪会再次如此波动的原因，考虑到他之后的工作性质，就算是为了他的安全考虑，她也必须得做到这点。

“如果他不躲着我的话，当然，我们至少还是同事。”Syverson不知道为什么这场“治疗”的走向什么时候变成了情感咨询会，但那是他的心理医生引导的，比起聊那些老生常谈的战争记忆，也许这个确实能更使他放松。

“你看，人生并不总是‘糟糕’的，”她站了起来，走动了几步为Syverson倒了一杯水，“你们至少还能成为很好的同事。”

“我不确定，我是说如果他躲着我……”

“就像我说的，我猜他是个温柔的人，”水杯被放到了Syverson手上，心理医生又坐下了，“温柔的人总是害怕伤害他人。”

这不算是个好的安慰、它甚至不是个安慰，不过Syverson的心情还是为情况确实不值得他那么悲观而活跃了点。而且他现在更了解Solo是缘何能和Mendez在那样的拒绝之后仍能维持他们之间的那份关系了，Mendez实在不是个愿意伤害任何人的人——包括他，他只不过是暂时在利弊之间做出了权衡，就像他再也不会向Solo的方向迈开脚一样。这优点使得他和Mendez得以不断靠近，同时这缺点也令他和Solo永远没法从现在的位置上做出改变。

医生观察着Syverson的表情，适时换了话题，借助了这个良好的开端，接下来的一个小时对Syverson来说也变得不太难熬了。他尽量不让自己有任何隐瞒地和医生正常交流，在离开之前喝光了水，替对方带好门之后又独自在走廊坐了会儿。他并不觉得几十分钟的谈话能让他变得正常，呆坐在这里首先就是“不那么正常”的表现之一，然而在他入职的问题得以解决之前，他又确实无处可去。他不想随便喊两个人来浪费一下午，不想运动，不想喝酒，不想做任何没有意义的事。他突然发现那份原本对他来说只是好让自己有事可忙的工作多少变得珍贵了，毕竟在这个环节中所有人都在施予他好意，尽管目的各不相同，但对他来说结果总是好的。

然而如果他不能做成“立刻拿回属于你的工作”这件最有意义的事，那么他只想去见Mendez，并且他告诉自己，那绝对是眼下对他来说唯一能做到的、最有意义的事。他没开车来，这儿离总部不远，步行过去的话花不了太长时间。他这么想着，也这么做了，至于Mendez在不在那儿、见到他又会作何反应、是尴尬还是沉默他压根不打算去想。

没有谁会真正意义上的像谁。他现在认可了这个说法，就像他总是想得太少，而Solo显然又想得太多。凭着那张仍有效力的临时证件跨入总部大楼踏上楼梯的时候他以为自己会失落或是酸楚，毕竟他前几天通过这些阶梯去往Mendez办公室时的心情和现在截然不同，结果并没有，他并没有觉得他的世界发生了实质性的改变，要么就是他对接受情感冲击的缓冲期越来越长，要么就是他不得不承认Mendez毕竟从没在他身边停留过的事实。

Syverson走进办公室的时候还是得到了许多问候，Mendez并不在那里，Syverson闪过一阵失望后坐进了O'Donnell的办公室，他坐在视线刚好可以落到Mendez办公桌的位置。O'Donnell正忙着什么，他们简单聊着刚才的心理治疗，Mendez在几分钟后出现了，Syverson的手扶上沙发椅，他很想站起来，但这动作又在看清Mendez旁边跟着Solo后终止了。Solo正捧着两杯咖啡，和Mendez聊着什么；他看到Mendez被逗笑的同时接过了Solo递过去的咖啡喝了一口，Solo跟着Mendez笑，看着Mendez仰头，把所有的注意力都集中在了Mendez的脸上。

我也可以。Syverson身体里某个部分在发出声音、有存在感到让他怀疑来见Mendez这个决定到底是对是错。

Mendez又朝前走了几步后看到了办公室里的Syverson，他冲着玻璃窗后的Syverson露出了一个极淡的微笑，比最初他和Mendez见面时的那种微笑还要客气礼貌。Syverson反应过来后也点了点头，算是给予了回应，Mendez身边的Solo则干脆视而不见了一切。Mendez打完招呼后很快就把目光移开了，Syverson起身走到了窗边，把窗帘彻彻底底拉下，仿佛这样就能阻绝他迫切地希望Mendez身边的人是他自己这个念头。

“我很奇怪。”O'Donnell正想抬头问一句什么，Syverson却已经先开口了。

“奇怪什么？”

“为什么你们从没人觉得Mendez有可能和Solo在一起？”

“相信我，每个认识他们的人都这么起疑过——‘那俩家伙难道不是一对？’什么的，” O'Donnell用手中的钢笔点了点文件，又捏着嗓子模仿了一句，比起讶异于Syverson会问这个问题，他的反应更像是Syverson终于问了这个问题，“不过很快人们就会打消疑虑，向来如此。”

“为什么？”

“你好好看看，那可是Solo！”O'Donnell倒是没奇怪Syverson为什么一直在问“为什么”，他的手指指向被窗帘隔绝了视线的某个位置，“他可是张口就能叼走他想要的任何东西的Solo，你要是了解他，就会知道他没有那样的意思。”

“但他们看起来关系很好。”

“以朋友关系来说，没人能把他俩分开。”O'Donnell又笑着低头去看文件，边翻着纸张边说道：

“除非……比如说，除非Solo冲我开了一枪，Tony大概会为了我和他闹翻。”O'Donnell不怎么正经地打了个趣，不过他很快就被Syverson盯着他打量、一副一本正经聆听的表情吓到了：

“嘿，别这副表情，我只是开个玩笑，Solo不会冲我开枪。我是说，不管你理不理解，他们之间的墙就是那么坚固，除非他们闹了什么矛盾……但这些都不妨碍你泡Tony，那和你想和Tony发展点什么没关系，明白没？”

O'Donnell像是急于替谁跟Syverson解释似的，Syverson则不知是否该佩服Solo具有十足耐性的伪装，他没得到过Mendez的爱，无法站到Solo的位置上切身思考，他怕给Mendez压力？他怕再度使Mendez难堪？抑或只是因为拥有的太多，所以更不敢放手一搏？Syverson疑惑过，又开始觉得那不是太重要。

他只要认清对自己来说重要的是什么就好了。其实他一直清楚，只是在某一个时刻，他因为突然出现的Solo不自觉退却，到了现在，那个要放弃的念头又因为只看到了那么几眼的Mendez烟消云散。在他目前的生活中，重要的事物屈指可数——除了工作就是Mendez，而如果可以的话，他两样都想要抓住。

Syverson喝完了O'Donnell帮他泡的茶，和他道别后推门走了出去。Mendez和Solo还在那儿，Solo根本没费心抬头看他一眼，Mendez则敏捷地注意到了O'Donnell办公室的动静，他用眼神和Syverson道别，把他所希望维持的距离掌握得恰到好处。Syverson没在这种场合为难任何人，他如来时一样安静地离开，克制了任何不合时宜的念头，把自己关回了家里，还动手给自己做了些吃的。Mendez送的那套咖啡杯仍在顶层的橱柜上，Syverson想到Mendez的同时也想到了它们，他把咖啡杯拿了出来，觉得自己确实有必要用起那只咖啡壶。接着他早早睡觉，并且发现自己对后天和心理医生的会面充满期待，也许到时他可以和那位还算善解人意的医生聊一聊上次没能继续的话题。他将这个想法在心理医生再次微笑迎接他并问他是否要接着聊聊他喜欢的那个人时付诸了行动。

“当然，要是不你厌烦的话，我只想和你一直聊他，而且我认为我们可以继续上次我没回答的那个问题，比如我是不是因为介意才产生了嫉妒。”

“在他拒绝我以前，是的，我介意。但是现在，我想我一点也不介意那个。”

他很快接上，对面的医生正安静地等着他说下去，是真心想和他一起直面他的内心、还是和他一样为了度过这个不得不面对的心理治疗流程，Syverson都无所谓：

“我真蠢，我何必要去在意那个？我只是想靠近他，我想待在他身边或是让他留在我身边，只要他也同样被我吸引就行，他的出发点是什么没关系，真的没关系。”

理智上来说，他应该像Solo那样，把一切都收起来，不给Mendez任何压力、不要让他因为负担而踌躇犹豫。但他不是Solo，而且永远也不会变成Solo。

“我在听他讲述他对另一个人的感情时也觉得先来后到是多么不公平，但是你看，这个世界上本来就没有绝对公平的事，战场如此，感情也是如此。公平总是要靠自己争取的，再坚固的墙也难免出现裂缝，有时候，它是需要靠别人来推倒的。心也是一样，心一旦出现裂缝，很容易就会失去平衡。”

“刚回到这里的时候，我经常会梦到我参与的第一次作战——真正意义上的那种作战，那时候我还不是什么队长，我只是一个自告奋勇冲在最前面用炸药炸开铁门的莽夫，什么都不怕，也没什么在乎的。然后我的职位越升越高，需要顾虑的越来越多，我是说，当你处在那个位置，你考虑的更多的会变成年轻士兵的性命、自己人的损失或是国家的荣誉，至于战场上的伤亡？说老实话，我一向不太在意那个。”

“我只要胜利的天平向我这里倾斜就行了。”

哪怕只有一点点。对Syverson来说，那座失去平衡的天平只要再向他倾斜一点点，就足够了。


	12. Chapter 12

十二

手机闹铃唱了整整十二分钟后，Mendez才终于从床头柜上把它摸了过来，接着万般不情愿地按掉了它。他昨晚帮O'Donnell修缮两份有问题的报告到凌晨两点才睡，等他挣扎着抱住被子想看一眼现在几点时、距离他上班已经只剩二十分钟了。他咕哝着抱怨了一句，丢掉手机冲去浴室，尽管迟到这件事在他这么多年的工作中已经不足为奇，但责任心仍然让他会对迟到或是旷工这些事儿抱有愧疚感。

愧疚。刷牙的时候Mendez又涌出了这种感受，继而让他想到了Syverson。他对拒绝人这件事一点也不熟悉，所以由此而生的、天然的愧疚感反而翻了个倍，虽然昨天他瞥见的Syverson看起来很稳定、一切如常，而且Syverson宣称和他从一开始就不是朋友，他口中的“追求”也只是他单方面的事——但那并不可能真的是单方面的，从他说出口的那刻开始，Mendez还是被卷进去了，他不可能对Syverson的付出一直扮作充耳不闻，到最后他总得给出个结论或答案。尽管Mendez知晓这一切，却还是不能抹消他对Syverson的抱歉。他是否也曾这样让Solo为难过？Mendez无从得知。只不过在当时，他被感性冲昏了头脑，急切地想知道他和Solo之间有没有另一种可能，那甚至让他忘了有太多的关系是不进则退的。

另一种可能。他偶尔也会在和Syverson独处时不自觉想到那个。他不年轻了，但连他自己在内也从没人替他着急（他身边的所有人都好像更愿意和工作结婚），和Solo的相处成了一种习惯，而Syverson带给他的一切都是全新的、充满惊喜的，无论从哪个层面看，他都是个热情的好人，只是那还不足以成为Mendez左右他的情绪、还把他拖延在自己身边的理由。

Syverson应当值得更好的，而不是把他这个只是在正好的时机出现、帮了他一把的人太过看重。

他把漱完的水吐出来，再随意抹了把脸，等他抓了抓头发把外套套上、在口袋里摸了好一会儿都没找到车钥匙后、才又想起自己的车因为刹车的问题被送去维修了，Solo则跟他约定了今早会来接他。他戴上手表，估测着按照Solo的性格应该已经在门外等候，他迅速从冰箱翻出最后一块能吃的蛋糕，等他叼着蛋糕关门转身后，停在他家门口的却不是Solo那辆浮夸高调的跑车。

Syverson拎着个纸袋子站在那辆他只坐过一次的越野车旁等着他，他原本低垂着头、像是对地上的什么在移动的爬虫着了迷，等他注意到动静抬头的时候，Mendez的手扶在门把上，还剩的一小半蛋糕堵在他的嘴里，让他的震惊附加上了狼狈，连他都能想象到自己现在乱糟糟的模样多么好笑。

“你早餐就吃那个？”不过Syverson好像并不介意那个，而且Mendez明确看到他又笑了——和昨天的平静完全相反，甚至和之前那些日子所展露的情绪都不同，今天Syverson的笑容中所包含的好心情似乎又上涨到了一个全新的层次。

“唔……因为来不及了……”Mendez想了想，还是干脆把剩下的蛋糕都塞了进去，他的腮帮子鼓了起来，费劲地嚼动着想要快点把它们都咽下去。

“我可以送你。”Syverson拍了拍屁股后的口袋，又作势要去拉车门。

“没……没关系，”Mendez捶起了胸口，Solo还没来，而他也不知道该不该走向Syverson，“Solo来接我。”

“那看来我还有几分钟的时间可以和你说说话。”他朝就这么直愣愣站在自家门口的Mendez走去，这段时间以来，他们都是这样，Mendez在某个固定的位置上待着，Syverson努力向他靠近，说起来，他又确实喜欢这样主动的感觉，“吃这个吧。”

“这是什么？”Mendez没让Syverson的胳膊就这么举在空中，他接过了袋子，但没打开。

“甜甜圈，还记得那天我吃了你一个甜甜圈吗？”

Mendez没想到Syverson会直接提起那天，他的手在西装外套上蹭了两下，手却没能放进口袋，“那个……那没事，不用特地还给我或是……”

“就算你觉得我们之间没可能，也别就这么和我变回陌生人。”Syverson没让Mendez想岔开话题的意图实现，也许这有点强人所难，但他确实没法就这么顺着Mendez的意思停止他的感情，眼睁睁看着亮在他生活里的光熄灭，“‘喜欢’可不是什么水龙头，说关就能关上。”

Mendez这回是真的发傻了，那种心慌意乱的感受比他第一次听到Syverson说要追求他时还要令他不知所措，Syverson这一次炽热期待着的眼神里有了Mendez没见识过的压迫力，他猜那可能是真正的Captain Syverson所会拥有的品质。如果他讨厌Syverson，讨厌他的追求、讨厌和他的相处、讨厌他的不顾一切，那么再一次拒绝并离开会变得简单得多。

“你不是说你很容易为柔软和执着轻易动心吗？我是不怎么柔软，但执着还是很拿手的，你为什么还没心动？”Syverson看着Mendez，等着他说什么，他知道Mendez是个总为他人考量太多、被咬了一口就会小心翼翼缩回自己世界的小动物。但他不是。他更不是Solo那种瞻前顾后、怕失去现有的一切的捕猎者，他就只想做个不放过任何机会的战士，用他最精通的方式夺取胜利。

“我那句话不是那个意思……”Mendez终于有了点动作，他把手抬起来擦了擦额头，又想去纠正Syverson，一面又为他的犟劲儿笑了，“我也没有要和你变成陌生人，我们还可以做朋友。”

“朋友？”Syverson反问道，“做多久？”

做到像你和Solo那样不敢进也不敢退的地步？ 

Mendez当然不会知道Syverson 在想什么，他只是无意识地用手指撵走了沾在下嘴唇之外的一点蛋糕屑，“你忘了你说过的吗？我上次说了，我不应该因为自私把你……”

“不，不是那样……别把我说过的话当回事，”Syverson的胳膊肘屈了屈，鲜见地着急起来， “我为我之前对Solo做出的那些主观的指摘道歉。我知道我和你说过洒脱是我的一个优点，把那个也忘了吧，我高估自己了。”

“你没有耽误我，我和你之间不存在这回事儿，我不知道是不是我的失控让你失望了……”为了避免Mendez又把这因果关系揽到他自己头上——虽然他多半已经这么做了——Syverson 把那天黄昏就该对Mendez说的话一股脑倒了出来，“很多人在帮我，我搞砸了，因为我那点愚蠢的、莫名其妙的介意。但是我发誓，那和你真的一点关系都没有，别总想着把责任归咎到你自己头上。”

刚刚还有点小动作的人又开始傻愣着了，他一动不动地看着Syverson，Syverson也是如此，Mendez觉得这场景莫名熟悉，就好像那个追着他说“你不是女孩也没关系”的男孩又在他眼前转来转去，都过去那么多年了，Mendez还是第一次完完整整地想起他，热情，执着，带着一颗充满甜蜜的真心。

“笑什么？”连Mendez都没注意到自己笑了一下，勾着半边嘴角，很浅很快，但Syverson没放过。

“没什么……”Mendez口气里有无奈，只是不多，“我只是觉得又回到原点了，就好像……就好像我那天做的决定没有任何意义。”

“它有意义，当然有。”Syverson拉了下领子，像是透了口气，“它让我清楚了我到底想要抓住什么。”

不需要问“你想要抓住什么”，Mendez已经从Syverson的眼睛里看到了答案。他又不出声了，因为他看到了他更眼熟的那辆车驶入了他的视野中，引擎声同时跟着临近，Syverson跟着Mendez的目光才转头看去，驾驶座上的人还没下车，不过光凭这辆车的外形和Mendez的表情，Syverson也能估出是谁来了。

“别迟到了，去吧，记得把甜甜圈吃了。”他转过身催Mendez，又提醒他手上正拿着几个自己买来的甜甜圈。Mendez听到“迟到”的时候连续眨动了几下眼睛，手上捏着的纸袋子跟着他抬手的动作发出声响：

“……那之后再聊，我还挺担心你和心理……”

尖利的喇叭声响起，展露着车子主人是如何地变得不耐烦，Mendez抱歉地笑笑，小跑开后又回头喊了句“下次再聊”，副驾驶的车门从里向外被推开，Mendez弯着腰钻进去，Syverson则站在原地冲他挥挥手，发现自己看到Solo也不觉得他有多扎眼了。

手始终扶在方向盘上的人却和Syverson有着天差地别的心境，他看着Mendez系好了安全带，没向他解释自己为什么来晚了，而是紧盯着他放到大腿上的纸袋子开口。

“那是什么？”

“呃，Syverson买的早餐，几个甜甜圈？”Mendez又用手指理了理头发后转动着手腕看了看表盘，“如果现在开车我们是不是还有机会不迟……”

“我给你带了，”Solo往后靠了靠，手伸到后座拎过了一袋什么，“牛油果煎蛋和吐司，我记得你冰箱里只剩几块蛋糕了。”

Mendez张张嘴，看着Solo拿走了那只还没被打开过的袋子、又把他准备的早餐塞进了自己手里，他没来得及道谢、没来得及问这是不是Solo自己早起做的，Solo就解开了安全带、连同那份Syverson买的早餐一起跨下了车：

“在这里等我一下。”

关上车门前他只对Mendez说了这句，Mendez自然注意到了Solo的不寻常，他手忙脚乱去按安全带的连结扣，等他解除限制想推门跟出去时、却发现Solo已经从外面锁上了车门。Mendez用手掌拍了下玻璃，骂出了声。

他实在搞不清Solo最近到底怎么了。他和Solo之间除了朋友之外再无别的可能这种认知已经在他的脑子里根深蒂固，所以他难以用一个理由去解释，他甚至没法去问Solo这是为什么。从他曾经跨出的那一步开始，他就清晰地能察觉出在他们之间、有多少话题是不该再被提及的。

不过Syverson显然很清楚这是为什么。

“还不走吗？”他对Solo会下车走到他面前似乎一点都不觉意外，他还是在Mendez的家门口站着，手插在裤袋里，“Mendez要迟到了。”

“我不认为用甜甜圈送给别人做早餐是一个好的选择。”Solo笑笑，语气听起来平缓和善，“尤其是Mendez，他可不该吃那么多甜食。”

“你不觉得你管得太多了吗？”Syverson看着那只纸袋子被Solo举着送到自己面前，他却没有任何要伸手去接的打算，“毕竟你和Mendez只是朋友。”

Solo的表情没有任何变化，他还是在笑，而且就连Syverson都得说他笑得比刚才还要友好。举着的袋子被抖了抖，Syverson的视线还没固定住，那只袋子下一秒又自由落体掉到了地上、并且就这么正正好好地砸到了Syverson脚背之上：

“我想它们更适合你，毕竟甜食有助于稳定情绪，那对你这种有暴力倾向的人有好处，那个叫什么……创伤后遗症？听着就挺麻烦的，”Solo稍向后退了一点，愉快地看到Syverson终于皱了眉头，“或许下次再买一份送给你的心理医生是个不错的选择，相信我，那会讨得她的欢心，对你也会有帮助。”

“你调查我。”Syverson只是在陈述，不包含任何质疑。他从来没低估和小看过Solo，到了如今，他也只是更直观地了解到Solo的这一面而已。

“Tony Mendez不是什么心理医生，你还是该多去见见真正的心理医生。”Solo认为自己无需否认，拍了拍手，仿佛那上面沾了一层灰似的，“如果对现在这位不满意的话，我可以帮你介绍更好的。”

“Mendez真的要迟到了，”Syverson的手在裤袋里握成了拳头，但他最终没有将它抽出来，他不可能这么快就让Mendez再次对他失望，“我想你可以走了。”

Solo没把任何情绪波动表现在脸上，他的笑容完美地维持到了最后、甚至还是在说了再见以后才转身离开的，Syverson手臂上的青筋是会就此消失还是继续浮起、是会就这么离开还是继续站在这里盯着他的背影全部不在他关心的范围内。他快步走回车里，人还没坐上座椅，终于等到他回来的Mendez就已经迫不及待吼了出来：

“你不能就这么把我锁在车里！”Mendez瞪着眼睛，整个上半身朝向Solo，他希望Solo哪怕能有一点点正视他的不悦或者给他一个解释，他都可以不去问Solo下车后做了什么，他也愿意像之前的每一次他对Solo所做出的迁就一样，让今天早上发生的一切大事化小。

然而Solo无动于衷。

“看来今天要彻底迟到了，”Solo把车钥匙插进去，却没打算发动，他看看手表，又指指那份Mendez根本动都还没动过的早餐，“先安心把早餐吃了吧，对了，Gaby早上告诉我她下周和Illya会来。”

“……那袋甜甜圈呢？”

“还给他了，早餐不该吃那个。到时候会有时间吧？”

“Solo！”Mendez仍旧没动早餐、对Gaby和Illya的话题也没任何反应，他举起两只胳膊在脑袋旁凭空抓了抓，满腹的委屈和疑虑无处释放，“你也不能就这样拿走别人送我的东西！”

“现在不吃吗？”车钥匙跟着Solo的指尖一起转动，Solo把放在Mendez身上的早餐拿开，又半抬起身体，离得他更近，“那我们出发吧。”

“算了，我自己……”Mendez放弃了和Solo争论，他垂下眼睛，往右侧退开，那只想拉开车门的手却被Solo挡住了，Solo的上半身在同一时间完全倾轧了过来，他的额头擦过Mendez的鼻尖，手向车门处伸去。Mendez没搞清Solo是要阻止他开车门还是要帮助他开车门，他一时僵着没动，好在Solo也没在这个过于靠近的位置上停留，他扯过安全带，随着咔哒的声音，他也重新坐回了驾驶座。

“到办公室后记得一定要吃点东西再喝咖啡。”车子发动，Solo嘱咐道，似乎无论Mendez在意什么，他都只在意Mendez的早餐吃得怎么样。他看着前方，侧脸上是一片难以解读的阴影，很多时候Mendez并不想去读懂它，但现在，Mendez不得不逼着自己按捺下躁郁的心绪，然后尝试去驱散这一片阴影。

他不愿意让他和Solo之间每一次的争吵都无疾而终。他和Solo的友情里早就掺杂了太多别的，过期的爱意，持续的愧疚，那些刻意的不闻不问和包容退让，让他们的亲密变得更像是一个完美无比的谎言。

“Solo……”Mende放松下了肩膀靠回座椅里，低下来的口气里满含他的妥协，“就算……就算你不会和Syverson成为朋友或是搭档，也别对他抱有敌意。”

“我没有。”Solo转头看了看他，脸部的线条变得柔和了点儿，“我只是对你的新朋友不那么放心，毕竟他……你也知道，他不稳定。”

“……没那么严重，”Mendez又解释了起来，他不想让Solo因为过于片面的了解而把Syverson想成什么会随时杀人的怪物，“他也在努力捱过那些创伤。”

“我只是把甜甜圈还给他而已，”尽管已经过了上班时间，Solo还是稍微加了加速，“如果你还记得你有几次因为早上吃太多甜食而胃痛的话，就知道我并不是对Syverson抱有恶意。”

Mendez抿抿嘴，没再说话了，他低头翻出了Solo带来的吐司，小口地吃了起来。Solo从后视镜看着右侧的Mendez，一旦他有了难以说出口的情绪，他那双眼睛总会闪出细小的亮光，那里面的无奈总是能让Solo体察到自己对于Mendez是多么的无能为力。他不想在Mendez面前阴晴不定，不想在Mendez面前因为一个Syverson表现出不安和徘徊，他更不想看着那个他一直在等待的、能让他开口的机会正在离他越来越远。

他最不想承认的或许是，有很多事即使是现在开口，也未必能再轻易挽回。

Syverson又躺回了那张沙发上，其实在躺了这么一段时间后，他已经在这张沙发上找到了一种毫无来由的亲切感，它软硬适中，长度也刚刚够容纳下他，只要他稍稍抬起腿、脚跟搭在扶手上，他就能在沙发上将自己躺成一个非常放松的弧度。心理医生也很大度地接纳了他这个看上去没那么礼貌、但足够放松的姿势。加湿器一如往常的工作着，医生也还是那么通情达理——或者说投其所好地在他对面坐着，陪他聊着和Mendez有关的那些细节，给他一种这场对话实际上正由他在主导的错觉。

“所以你没有对挑衅你的人出手？”心理医生的脚跟擦撞了下椅子腿、身体又稍稍向前倾去，“为什么？”

“因为他。”交叠在胸前的手指直挺挺地敲了敲，他现在只需要说“他”，对方就能明白这个“他”是在指代那个让他愿意安安静静待在这里的人，“至少在他面前，我得证明我能控制好自己的情绪，毕竟我才跟他宣布我会继续追求他。”

“所以导致你失控的那个因素、同样也让你变得收敛了？”

“这不难做到。”Syverson扬扬嘴角，“有个能掌控你心情的人是件很奇妙的事。”

“是啊，我赞同年轻人这种纯真的想法。”心理医生跟着笑了，“你一大早跑去告诉他，你会继续追求他，他是不是被吓坏了？”

“大概吧……我是说，当然，他是个害羞的人，”Syverson回忆起Mendez微微鼓起的半边脸颊，那种无所适从的模样何时想起来都是如此令他心情愉快，“他看起来拿我没办法，也许他会厌烦我，但他甚至连‘厌烦’都没表达出来。”

“这听起来很可爱。”

这话很不专业，至少不像个有丰富经验的心理医生说出来的话，但Syverson一点都不介意，而且他觉得这话听起来简直让他舒服极了，就像他现在的状态，周身放松，精神说得上是有点亢奋。Solo在他面前的耀武扬威对他构成的影响只有在那个片刻，不过在Solo离开后就很快消散了，即使Mendez就坐在那辆Solo开走的车上也没让他觉得烦扰。

“你以前说过的，我至少需要一个生活目标。”这是Syverson在第一次治疗时听进去的、为数不多的劝告，他回忆着，微微抬起头，看向医生。

“是的，即使现在，我仍旧认为你需要。”

“那么，我现在有了两个，希望这对你来说是个好消息。”

他说完这句就坐了起来，时针刚好又踩上了一个准点。谈话的时间变得愈发容易度过，Syverson离开后惯例步行去找O'Donnell，不得不说他很喜欢这个流程、更喜欢那个嘴上不留情却总是热心帮他解决麻烦的家伙，抛开辈分问题，他猜想O'Donnell真的把自己当成了朋友来对待。绕过办公室的时候Mendez依然不在，Syverson也没什么失望的，他在O'Donnell的办公室里，构思着，等待着，直到O'Donnell把他的档案——加密的那份——调了出来。

“我这里看不到还有谁调阅过你的档案，至少电子的没有。”O'Donnell把鼻梁上的眼镜拿下来，又捏捏眉心，“为什么突然问这个？”

“因为有人在调查我。”Syverson坐得很闲适，说话的态度也不像把这件事看得多么紧急，“连我有什么毛病、去看哪位心理医生都知道得一清二楚。”

“谁？”

“Solo。”

O'Donnell哈了一声，Syverson不知道那是不是代表他多少有些意外。

“别把那家伙做的疯事放在心上，”他点了点鼠标，把面前的档案关了，“他看上去是不怎么讨人喜欢，但实际上并不是坏人。”

“他似乎把我看成了什么侵略者，”要不是他不愿意承认Mendez是属于的Solo的，其实他确实就是，“比如想把Mendez抢走、破坏他们之间关系的什么邪恶的怪物。”

“得了吧，别那样想象，听起来神经兮兮的，”O'Donnell夸张地笑起来，“至少能调阅你这份档案的都是CIA的人，你不用担心太多。”

“如果被CIA之外的人知道了呢？”Syverson满脸若有所思，“我是说你们帮我压下去的那些伤人案之类的……”

“只要别被FBI的那群混蛋知道就没什么问题，警局没时间也没资格掺和，”O'Donnell用一个CIA最爱开的玩笑来抚慰了Syverson的“紧张”，“毕竟FBI的训练守则上就有好几条名为‘教你如何找CIA的茬’的科目，我有时候怀疑国内是不是没有别的事情可以让他们处理，才会整天盯着我们。”

“那就好，我只是……”一只手拍了拍大腿后，Syverson站了起来，“这是个关键的阶段，我想我得慎重对待。”

“你现在才觉得该慎重对待是不是有点太伤我的心了？”O'Donnell佯装发怒瞪他一眼，在看到Syverson笑了后也跟着笑了，直到现在，他也确认Syverson是个能派上大用场的好家伙，而且他还不需要再花费长久的时间和资源去培养，他就是个现成的、珍贵的资源，“好好对付这次的审查就可以了，只要你告诉我你不会再搞砸，就算是FBI我也会帮你搞定，好吗？”

“当然。”Syverson点头，回应，真挚，直接，“我为什么要去搞砸？”

他从来就不是个会在战场上搞砸任何一次进攻的失败者，如果他想搞砸，也只会是因为Solo给了他这个“被搞砸”的机会。他把上一次O'Donnell带着不小的怒意扔在他面前的笔录和一些口供、证据封进了大号信封，把它和一张五十美元一起塞到了那个流浪汉手里。他拍拍流浪汉的肩，看着他一瘸一拐地走远，然后将这封寄给FBI的匿名信件投进了邮筒。这像是赌博，O'Donnell又多少清楚这根本算不上是赌博：他有O'Donnell的保证、CIA看起来还一点都不想放弃他、他还在好好地接受心理治疗，姿态前所未有的配合，每个看好他的人都对他抱有信心，欣赏他的性格，看好他的能力……

所以他知道他不会赌输、更不会搞砸。至少这次肯定不会。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

O'Donnell得知Syverson的伤人案被旧事重提、并直接由FBI接手的时候，Mendez正在部门会议上强打着精神，听着那些毫无重点的工作汇报，坐在主要位置同样没什么精神的O'Donnell被裤袋里振动的电子产品唤回了神，他迟缓地掏出手机、花了好一阵才把视线焦点对准发出亮光的屏幕。接着Mendez看到他不顾场合、就像屁股上被扎了一针似的跳了起来然后离开了会议。大家对此都不太惊讶，他是高层，还是个总会这样一惊一乍地收到什么爆炸消息或是秘密新闻、接着像全身都着了火一样从一个办公室逃窜到另一个办公室的高层。Mendez也是对此不太惊讶并且不太乐意去主动关心的那其中之一，只可惜这种置身事外的感受在他一结束会议就被O'Donnell喊去顶楼的办公室后就终结了。他推门而入同时另外几个高层正从里面出来，那其中只有Sanders和他正式打了招呼。Mendez走进去，办公室里暂时只留了Syverson和他未来的上级、还有身上的火烧得更旺的O'Donnell在那儿，

“那帮贱人。”Syverson的头儿还在骂骂咧咧着什么，O'Donnell的脸色也很难看，他酝酿着想和Mendez说什么，又不知什么原因最终没有开口。

“怎么了？”Mendez选择向Syverson发问，毕竟只有他看起来是这三个人里面最冷静的那个。

“Tony，你知道Solo调查Syverson的事儿吗？” Syverson没来得及回答他，O'Donnell就先问了那个之所以会把Mendez喊来、需要他解答的问题。

Mendez的目光猛一下投向了O'Donnell，O'Donnell反而被他的反应吓了一跳。

“别突然变得这么严肃，我只是问问，因为Syverson跟我提过Solo在调查他，但我刚问了Sanders，他说他不清楚，Solo最近都在兰利，你和他走得最近……”

“我不清楚。”Mendez愣了极其短暂的一小会儿，那个下午有关于Syverson的争吵就在这几秒的回想中浮现，Mendez沉着声音否认，没注意到Syverson正紧盯着他：

“我没听Solo提过，所以我想……”他定定神，让语气从不确定变作了肯定，“应该没有。”

他是真的希望他没见过Solo调出的那份档案、没有与Solo有过那次无端的争吵，可以的话，最好他也一样没见过Solo对Syverson表现出的那些针对与敌意。

“那就好。”O'Donnell倒是真的一副他就是想到了所以顺口问一下的态度，“我就是理一遍各种可能而已，别多想。”

“到底怎么了？”

“FBI盯上了我，”当事人搓搓脸后开口，Mendez这才注意到Syverson因为一整晚没睡而双眼通红的疲惫模样，“我以需要被调查几桩暴力事件为由在那待了一晚上。”

“怎么会这样？”Mendez的反应和所有知道这件事的人如出一辙，这是CIA的机密档案不说，Syverson从一开始就是由CIA负责监控并接手的，“FBI没理由……”

“不是有人故意在内部捅娄子，就是警局的人向FBI告密了”Syverson的头儿又开口了，怒气冲冲，不过这火完全不是冲着Syverson发的，“操，Jack，我说我们就真的没办法查到FBI的消息来源？”

“黑进FBI的系统，然后发现是来源是匿名信件？”O'Donnell一手叉着腰，一手在头顶来回摸着，“现在连八岁的孩子都知道向FBI检举告密的最好方式就是匿名信件了！不过我猜他们也没太多实质证据，否则Syverson早就被‘我们会起诉你’来恐吓了。”

“所以我说他们是贱人，”Syverson的头儿腾地站了起来，又连着骂了好几句，“拿特别行动部门的人开刀，故意来找茬，操他的，前阵子的丑闻还没让他们学乖？”

“媒体那方面怎么说？”前国家英雄、现CIA行动部门的人暴力伤人是个好噱头，Mendez清楚FBI擅长玩弄那套，更不愿想象这是会对Syverson带来的影响。他的眼神中满是担忧，他看着Syverson，Syverson却反而用一个笑容来安慰了他。

“暂时压下来了，”O'Donnell吸气又呼气，“只要FBI没搜集到更多证据，这事还可以敷衍过去。”

“真抱歉，”一直没发表太多意见的Syverson开口了，在刚才的会议里他也是最沉默的那个，如果一开始还有人担心他的情绪受此影响的话，现在已经没人会去在意那一点了，“我没想过那些事儿如今会搞得这么麻烦。”

“这不是你的问题。”O'Donnell和Mendez一前一后用同样的说辞回应他。Syverson又拍拍脸，像是想让自己看起来别那么憔悴，他们聊了些如何应对FBI第二次盘查的对策，反复确认这应该——谁都不敢保证，所以他们不停说着“应该”——不会对Syverson造成太大的影响，Syverson看样子很乐观，他相信FBI不会真的起诉他，Mendez没被他的乐观渲染到，因为他正在想着些别的事。他也很想分更多的注意力到这件更紧要的事上、而不是让思绪莫名其妙地神游到Solo身上。

“Syverson……”等Mendez和Syverson先一步离开后，Mendez在Syverson准备按电梯前叫住了他，“那天早上……”

“我是说你来找我那一天、Solo后单独下车把甜甜圈还给你时……说了什么？”

“噢，那个，他让我与其一直缠着你、不如多看看心理医生，”Syverson有点没摸着头脑的样子，“有意思的家伙。”

Mendez不想听到这个答案。但他也不清楚自己到底想听到什么答案。

“我想我应该替他道个歉，Solo他……不管他对你说了或做了什么，别介意，他只是……”

“他只是做出了一个正常男人会有的防御反应而已，我很理解，不用替他解释。”Syverson口气大方，脸上也完全没有显现出介意，“为什么突然问起那个？”

“我太迟钝了……你知道Solo在调查你？”

“他对我的情况很了解，我也只是那天觉得有些奇怪而已，怎么了？你也和O'Donnell一样觉得和Solo有关？”Syverson的心跳变快了，但他没让自己和Mendez的目光接触有任何改变，语气中的明知故问也被特意隐藏，他确实很擅长假装自己没事、假装自己没在说谎——只是很少有人相信他会这么做而已，“其实只是那天O'Donnell在调我档案问我有没有谁还知道我的现状时提了下，我原本并没打算要告诉谁，我以为他会知道我的情况是很正常的事。”

他看到Mendez的睫毛在迟疑中眨了眨，心底涌起赌博或对弈时才会出现的贪欲与侥幸。

“别放在心上，我没准备把这事推到任何人身上，不管是谁向FBI透露风声的都不重要，那确实就是我做过的事，没必要去怪责别人。”

他跟着这么说道，Mendez轻轻嗯了声，他的心事重重展露无疑，Syverson知道那里面包含着他对自己的担心，他也笃定那其中也埋下了他洒进去的那颗种子，只是他尚不清楚它会什么时候发芽。

不过他一点也不着急，他和Mendez在电梯前分别，他回家，随时等候FBI的召唤，Mendez则拖着脚步走回办公室。有一刹那Mendez想回到楼上找Solo，问几个问题，那不会是什么好问题，无论答案是什么，Mendez都知道这会是个极其愚蠢错误的决定，于是那念头被推拉之中的自我责问遏止，他低着头跨进办公室，Solo询问要不要一起吃午餐的声音遥遥传来。

那个还没燃尽的疑问又再度死灰复燃。

“你上次拿到的……那份Syverson的档案最后怎么处理了？”他走过去，Solo正坐在他的办公椅上，面前时他替Mendez整理好的三份不同类别的报告，Mendez注意到他用红色的水笔替他改出了几个他没发现的错误。

“放回去了，就当从来没人动过它，”Solo站起来，把办公椅还给Mendez，气息敏锐而狐疑，“我跟你说过了。”

“是啊……”

Mendez看看Solo的眼睛又移开，质问自己为什么要开这个头，他突然期盼Solo不再说话，抽身走开，别在这个状况下出现在他眼前，别让他理会那些在他心头滋生的怀疑。他没有证据，谁都没有证据，那只是……那只是随口一提的三言两语，Syverson作为当事人都不在乎……

“发生了什么？”

“Syverson被FBI调查了……”

别说出来。Mendez想立刻咬断舌头，把那个全凭直觉和臆想生出的猜测吞回去，让食道磨碎它，让胃酸消融它，然后永远永远也别把它说出来。

“……因为那些没几个人知道的伤人案，有人把内部的档案捅到了FBI那里。”

如果是别人，也许这场对话可以就在这里打住，彼此装聋作哑，或是假装听不出对方的意思。但Solo不是别人，Mendez也不是，他们都是可以从对方的眼神和表情中看出对方在想什么的人，那些关心、失落、疑惑、乃至于怀疑——了解让它们在对方面前无所遁形，那所有伤人的不伤人的，他们都是那个、轻易就可以探触到彼此想法的人。

Solo第一次恨透了这样。

“虽然我知道说了你也不会相信，可Syverson的事和我无关。”Solo的眉毛弯出了一个小小的弧度，他的语速在变慢，肩膀维持着的水平线在往下落。心也是。

“我没必要对他做这种事。”

“Solo，别误会……”Mendez清清楚楚地听出了Solo平稳下的冰冷，他用力闭闭眼睛，懊恼将他吞噬，他连一秒钟的缓冲都没得到，“我只是因为O'Donnell随口问了一句，所以我……我不是怀疑或是……或是……但Syverson没得罪过谁，他那么正直……我……”

真该死，你不如做个哑巴。Mendez觉得自己每一个字都比上一个字更错，什么时候开始，他已经对让Solo难堪如此得心应手了？到底是什么让他们之间愈加脱离掌控？人们对所有陌生人保留分寸、不断忍让，却总忘了自己最常放肆刺痛的往往是最亲近自己的人。

“谁给你的暗示？Syverson？”就算Mendez只提了O'Donnell，但Solo认为自己不会猜错其中的缘由。他根本不是真的有心情在这种时候还迁怒于谁，Mendez支吾起来仿佛受了惊的模样就是他眼底的全部——

即使到了这种时候，他仍旧一句重话都无法对Mendez说。

“和他无关！”Mendez立刻替Syverson解释，不想让事态在自己无端的怀疑中被扩大，“他从没有说这和你有关或是什么……我也没有不相信……”

你只是更相信Syverson而已。Solo自嘲似的在心里接道，一点都不想替他说出口。他向来不在乎被人误解乃至于被人用有色眼镜看待，那些人和他无关，不值得他分出一丝一毫的在乎。

但现在，无意中做了这件事的人是Mendez。

偏偏这个人是Mendez。

“相信和怀疑之间的分界线是很明确的。”Solo打断Mendez，又从现在正站着的位置往后退了，即使Mendez并没有要向他走进、拉住他好好解释的意思，他还是退开了两步，他重重呼了一口气，觉得自己可能正像个十足的蠢货一样笑了出来：

“如果你相信，那你从一开始就不会怀疑。”

Solo的声音里有情绪在翻腾，尽管他在努力压抑，那层薄薄的尘埃却还是他和Mendez相隔的沉默之中被吹开了，他们看着彼此，谁也不知道该再开口说什么，灰尘之下的裂缝变得愈发清晰可见，面目狰狞。

而Mendez眼中依然存有疑虑的巨大歉意根本于事无补。  
.

Solo的头从搭靠着的那一小块地方缓缓滑落，垂成了一个极不舒服的角度，这导致他一个激灵从沙发中醒来，手中端着的酒杯差点从他的指腹之间滑下去，好在他只是困而不是喝醉，所以那只滑到一半的杯子被他及时救了回来、没酿成另一场悲剧。他以为自己睡了至少半个小时，结果等他抬头再次看时间，才明白自己不过只是眯了五分钟，时间还卡在凌晨两点半的坎上没来得及越过去。他用手背擦了把额头，奇异地发现原来短短几分钟的休眠就能让他不那么困了，不过这会儿，他又开始觉得头痛，于是他把酒杯放到地上，保持着这个既不能说是躺又不能说是坐的、半倚着沙发背的姿势发了会儿愣，连眼皮上下掀动的动作在这其间都变得迟缓无比。

头痛愈演愈烈，而以这种让腰椎承受不小压力的姿势继续靠在这里显然不会让头痛有所缓解，Solo扯了把头发，决定还是躺回床上去睡，他的背离开沙发横截面的时候，一个什么物体也跟着滑落到地毯上、发出了迟钝的一记动静。Solo眯着眼睛在并不明亮的灯光下弯腰去拾，手机的屏幕因为Solo的触碰而点亮，最后的画面停留在一通已经结束的通话记录上，Mendez的名字跳在上面，Solo盯着看了会儿，毫不意外地发现头痛顺势向下蔓延、连脖颈的肌肉都开始酸痛。

他敲敲眉骨，这才想起那通很多个五分钟前Mendez打来的电话不是他的幻想而是真的。他当时等了一会儿——倒不是因为不想接Mendez的电话，一直以来，不漏接任何一通Mendez的来电是他无形之中养成的习惯——他只是很怕自己又说出些什么阴阳怪气的话，让Mendez更加不好受。

持续的电话铃没有要放弃的意思，到了最后，习惯终究打败了犹豫，他接了起来。Mendez起先沉默不语，在他想先出声时又问他吃了晚餐没，Solo便简单地回答。在那之后，又是几句不痛不痒的对话，他知道Mendez想说什么，Mendez也清楚Solo明白这通来电的目的，两个人都不知道是因为了解才认为没必要说出口、还是因为太了解才什么都说不出，总之这通电话最后在尴尬的“晚安”中由Mendez先挂断了，而当时不过才八点不到。

Solo后知后觉地宁愿Mendez没打来过，让他知道Mendez在后悔、在自责对他来说又有什么好处？

那只能让他连生气都不会了。能使他束手无策的事情一向少之又少，但目前，证明他和Syverson被FBI调查无关是一件，Mendez是另外一件。前者他从一开始就不是那么在乎了，Mendez的怀疑是个已经出现的结果，它可以过去，两个人都不再提起，像忽略近期的每一次矛盾一样无视它。但它也会长长久久地留在那里，他的好胜心和自尊心已经不值一提，证明或者不证明对抹除这个结果并修葺那道裂缝没有任何补救意义。

至于后者——他从来不知道该拿Mendez怎么办。或许是从Mendez第一次没接他电话时发现的，或许是从他站在那道门外静默抽烟时发现的，或许还要更早，早到他说“Napoleon先生、我了解你的一切，所以别想着耍什么花招”时开始的。但现在来追溯他从何时开始拿一个人毫无办法又有什么用？

Solo躺回了床上，躲藏在头痛后的困意又接踵而来。那是好事，Solo眼睛睁睁合合，迷糊地想。

他需要睡着，需要靠一个悠长的睡眠来让自己继续与Mendez相安无事，不管Mendez是否还愿意和他一样去扮作若无其事，他都不准备再去纠正Mendez的猜疑，怀疑是比失去还要不可逆转的事，他无力改变。他放弃了再去思考这些根本不会有结果的事，最后才终于在临近神志不清的边界睡了一会儿。这是一个并不那么安稳的睡眠，转瞬即逝的梦境中闪过太多碎片式的片段，最后停格的画面是Mendez充满困惑的双眼，无声地质问他你为什么还不放手。

因为……他深深呼吸，胸口发酸，他一直记着过去的错误，却忘了正是被牢记的错误拖住了他的双腿。它拴住了现在的Solo，提醒他在那每一次的争吵来临之际莽撞开口只会是更差的选择。

他说不出口，太怕连这个以朋友的身份守在Mendez身边的权利都失去，所以说不出口。代替语言的是他想去拉住Mendez的那只手。Mendez的困惑变成了悲伤，他惶乱地眨眼，后退着躲开了。

因为——

他眼睁睁看着Mendez消失了。


	14. Chapter 14

十四.

Solo在持续不间断的电话铃中挣扎着醒来，梦中最后的画面是一段破碎的扭曲，他晃晃脑袋，让自己别陷在一个最终没拉住Mendez的可怖梦里。

“你还记得你说过今天要来接我们吗？”Gaby不满而跳跃的声音贴着Solo的耳廓、把Solo从混乱中拽了回来，他让后脑勺撞撞床板，咬牙切齿地憎恨起自己的失控。

“我真的……Gaby，抱歉，你们在机场？”

“去酒店的路上，”Gaby说道，Illya断断续续的“我就说过别相信那家伙”在旁边冒出来，如果不是Solo至少提前帮他们安排好了住处，Gaby觉得自己的语气完全可以更不悦一些，“我们帮你分担了任务、让你提前回来，你就这么对我们？”

“我已经在思考该做些什么来让可爱的Gaby小姐消气了，”Solo的手掌重重的从额头往下擦，“也许你能为我指点一二？”

“嗯，也许一顿晚餐就可以。”Gaby轻笑，放过了他，“我给Mendez打过电话了，记得一定要确保他出现。”

“我会的。”Solo应承，为听到那个名字时没来由的确定感到惆怅。他试着又睡了一会儿，再次醒来后把所有精力用在了如何让自己看起来精神奕奕上，等他来到他的办公室时，Mendez买来的早餐连同一张纸条一起出现在他的桌子上。那句“对不起”写的正式好看，昨天的闹剧仿佛在郑重的笔触间强行翻了过去，积压在那第不知道多少次因为Syverson而爆发的矛盾之上——只是他和Mendez都这么希望而已。

他们早就领教过许多过错永远不会真的过去。

Solo打起精神，把前几天都没怎么好好对付的文书工作抢在午餐前多解决了一些。他没有下去找Mendez，Mendez也没有敲响他办公室的门，Solo清楚这并非出于他主观意愿上的冷战——他们都在竭力别让状况变得这么冷漠破碎，但他们也都清楚有太多的事情是他们无法控制的。

就像Mendez原本打算主动去找Solo一起吃午餐的计划、就是这样被突然出现的Syverson意外扰乱的。他当时正捧着两盒沙拉要踏出办公室，Syverson就拎着他极熟悉的口袋从转弯的地方走过来，他曾在这里倒退着向Mendez挥挥手、不想多看见Solo一秒，如今他拉住Mendez手臂的动作不再有任何毫无必要的质询与迟疑。

“你怎么……”Mendez稳了稳，在Syverson传递来的拉力之中站直了，“发生了什么吗？”

“没什么，刚刚送走两个登门的FBI探员，突然很想找你吃个午餐而已。”他放开Mendez，把袋子里的食物展示给他看，“墨西哥卷饼，很久没吃了，算好了午餐时间来的，你有事吗？”

“没什么大事……”Mendez向上看了看，并不知道自己这动作有什么意义，“FBI又来找你了？”

“找个地方坐着聊？”Syverson的问询很热切，Mendez不知该如何分辨Syverson与此前的不同，他像是有什么地方被点燃了，连眼神都时时刻刻盈满热情。

“我……”

“还是你已经和谁约好了？”Mendez手中的双份食物出卖了他，更别说要看穿Mendez的所想并不难，“让我猜猜……Solo？”

“没什么……”Mendez扁扁嘴，没让叹气声流出，“我们有点……或者说我让他不愉快了。”

“你可以顺便和我说说这件事，如果你想倾诉的话。”

Mendez回身往大办公室望了望，只有寥寥几个趴在桌上不放过分秒休息时间的同事，人多的餐厅也不像是个好主意。Mendez站在门口踌躇着，一时没有想起任何适合两个人边吃边聊的地方。

“去我的车里？”Syverson又问他，同时意识到他比起提问更像是在做一连串Mendez无法拒绝的“要求”——他就是更习惯这样对人发号施令，无论在Mendez面前有多收敛，他还是很难改掉这个已经养成的脾性，“至少不用担心打扰到任何人。”

Syverson对着Mendez向一边动了下脑袋，听起来像问询，看起来像命令，Mendez既不能把“FBI刚找过Syverson”这件事不放在心上，又多少对就这么草率地去找Solo是否太无诚意，等他恍恍惚惚地在记挂起Gaby和Illya想着不知道在做什么时、他已经坐在了Syverson的车里、接过了他递来的卷饼。

“我们有多久没吃了？半个月？”Syverson吸着可乐，看着Mendez心不在焉地咬下一口。

“那是因为你开始用你的厨房了。”Mendez笑起来，把精神集中回了当下，他很自然地想到了Syverson曾经那个又空荡又冷清的房子，那时候它真的只是个容纳Syverson睡觉的房子，而现在——Mendez想到这里，也回视Syverson，这个男人正浑身洋溢着积极的气息，Mendez在最开始可没想到会变成如今这样。

“那是因为我想用厨房作为一个不错的借口来把你邀请到家里。”Syverson自己没急着吃，他不太饿，真的来找Mendez一起吃午餐也不是他的目的。至少不是全部的。

“‘嘿，要来我家吃卷饼吗？我刚买回来的，还没完全冷透，’这听起来多蠢。”他接着说，为Mendez终于吃得不那么勉强感到了安心，“不如今晚也来吃晚餐？”

“U.N.C.L.E的朋友们来了，今晚要留给他们。” Mendez稍微调整了下坐姿，以免让被他暂时放在腿上的沙拉盒滑下去，“还是说说你，FBI为难你了吗？还是你准备告诉我一些更差的情况？”

“没什么，他们只是因为没有证据而心有不甘而已，”Syverson给了一个Mendez没想到的好消息，“警局没有立案，CIA也可以反过来威胁FBI说这是陷害，当然，这从头到尾都确实是一个陷害，我对到底是谁针对我毫无头绪。”

Mendez把正嚼着的那口咽了下去，因为Syverson的话突然之间食欲全无。

“Syverson……”他想了想，还是开口了，“我不知道你是不是也在怀疑Solo，但是他……他说他没有做。”

“你相信他？”Syverson没在面前提Solo在他的履历中、在他的资料中、在他给所有人留下的印象中到底是不是一个“不会做出这种事”的人，他只是问道。

“我愿意相信他。”

“那你们为什么还要闹得不愉快？”Mendez回答得很快，Syverson追问得更快，仅凭他没看到Solo无时无刻出现在Mendez身边，Syverson就能明白那颗种子已经发芽，它正在蠢蠢欲动、挣扎着试图奋力钻出土壤。

“没人会喜欢被朋友怀疑。”Mendez把卷饼也放在了盒子上，手指在包装纸的一角捻动，头也垂得更低，“更何况我们认识了这么久，就算Solo是个从不在乎别人怎么看他、无所谓那些有色眼镜的人，但我怎么可以……”

“又来了，又是这样。”Syverson没听Mendez说完就直接把手中的所有东西都放下了，他手都没擦就在偏转了下上半身，让自己完全面朝Mendez，“虽然这么说很蠢——毕竟我在追求你，不应该制造任何有可能让你被人抢走的机会——但你真的相信你和Solo只是朋友？”

做着小动作的指尖停住了，Mendez在微垂的角度偏过了头，仿佛Syverson正说着他完全听不懂的语言。

“你不觉得Solo一直在骗你吗？他压根就是用朋友在幌子好掩饰他喜欢你，也可能是爱着你，随便吧我管不着那个，我原本不想提，你知道的，这样很蠢，我在追你，让你知道Solo原来也对你有感情对我自己没有好处。但是他骗你骗到让你也一直自己骗自己，骗到愿意为他开脱，骗到让你对我视而不见，我不可能和你一样视而不见。”

Syverson一口气说出来了，Mendez又挣扎又受惊的表情被他尽收眼底。那个原因是Solo，他是最清楚Mendez只会为Solo这样。不过他已经没法把这些也考虑进去了，他是最清楚Mendez和Solo需要一个契机的人，他并非在替Solo制造这个契机，虽然这就像是一场只有百分之五十胜率的赌局，也可能把Mendez推向Solo，但谁说的来着，人生并不总是那么糟糕的。

他至少还有百分之五十的赢面。甚至可能还要高得多。

“为什么你总是这么不肯相信？”Syverson试探着天平的角度，“因为你不想相信Solo竟然在明明爱你的情况下还把你留在身边，不愿意承认他自私了这么多年？”

“……别再提这个可能了。” Mendez收回了视线，不想去看Syverson直白到可称为咄咄逼人的目光，“别去揣测Solo，他……”

连Mendez自己都从不敢再去揣测他。朋友是世界上最美妙的关系，但朋友关系又能让人得到太多别的关系所得不到的。他一直以为他和Solo的关系足够坚固，然而如今的每一天，他不过都是在体会他们的关系在某种危险边缘岌岌可危，仿佛是一道无法回头的选择题，或者爱人，或者朋友，或者陌生人。

有一些东西一旦打破就难以复原了，而他连一点点的险都不想再冒。

“但我也不是不感谢他。”Syverson适时换了话题，为Mendez没有因为他对Solo的概括而发怒并且当场离开感到满意，“幸好他一直没有说出口，才给了我这个机会，如果，我是说如果……”

Mendez因为Syverson完全不同了的态度又重新面对着他。

“如果Solo说出口了，你会因此走向他吗？”Syverson把话说得很直接，他也不是不知道自己的不拐弯抹角是另一种意义上的压力，“我得事先声明，就算是那样也不会吓退我。”

“我以前和你一样，Syverson，”Mendez摸摸鼻子，像笑又不像在笑，“以为当你热爱一个人时只要说出来就行，然后我才发现那是多难的一件事。在一起也一样。” 

人总是比自己想象中要软弱、甚至奢望成为那个不伤害任何人的圣人，结果却往往只是一再让自己失望。正因如此，他多少也羡慕并折服于Syverson一往无前的勇气之下。

“那只是因为你们拥有的太多，”Syverson为Mendez怅惘的语气在心中泛起涟漪，“所以我一开始就不打算和你做朋友，也许正是因为你不在乎失去我这个‘朋友’，所以才促使你拒绝我？”

Mendez又露出了想闪躲的念头，他不知道为什么今天的Syverson尤其让他难以招架：

“我当然……在乎，我只是以为你不至于对我那么……”Mendez停下来，思忖该怎么形容，“执着，不过显然我没我以为的那么了解你。”

他脸上的笑容又缓缓回来了，Syverson知道这至少代表了Mendez没有为他谈到的Solo感到生气。

“是啊，”Syverson什么都不想吃了，只想一直这样看着Mendez，“我还正巧希望你别太了解我呢。”

Mendez笑着，又重新拿起卷饼来吃，他看了一眼放在腿上的沙拉，那其中的一份毋庸置疑是为Solo准备的，这午餐再简陋不过，但Mendez不知道除此之外还能为Solo买什么。他精细挑剔，向来只有他为Mendez挑选最合适的餐点、而Mendez从没有必要为他去准备什么。他看了看正正好好结束的午餐时间，想着至少晚上总还能和Solo见面，而且有Gaby和Illya在场，想象中的尴尬或许会少一些。

结果Gaby和Illya的存在只是让他们之间的沉默更显诡异。也或许是Syverson说的话……Mendez吃下最后一块牛排，让自己别去受中午那一段对话的影响。

“所以说最近Solo都乖乖坐在办公室里被报告折腾？”Gaby把一口布丁送进嘴里的同时又不停让视线在对面的Mendez和Solo脸上来来回回，Solo一整餐都相当安静，他对此的解释是昨晚没睡好导致的精神疲乏；Mendez则像是为了填补Solo带来的空白而难得地一直在说话，Gaby和Illya虽明明白白察觉不妥，却还是配合着Mendez、好让他们四个人难得的相聚不至于因为Solo的游离而被毁。

“是啊，他……”Mendez把自己的那份甜品推给Gaby，又看了看Solo没怎么动的主食——毕竟一整晚，他只是在挂着不如没有的微笑不停喝酒而已，“Sanders把这几年来他从没经受过的所有报告都交给他了。”

“为什么我一点都不同情你呢，cowboy。”Illya用Solo最热衷于反击的怪调说道，他原指望Solo能因此反击他两句，结果Solo还是那样不深不浅的笑着，为自己又添了点酒

“因为我活该。”虽然不负Illya期待那样开口了，说出来的话却全完全背离Illya的想象，“确实没什么好同情的。”

“好吧，我受够了。”Gaby把勺子放下，一口都不想再吃，她抱起自己手臂往后靠，决定把目光中的魄力集中于Solo那张欠揍的脸上，“你们吵架了。”

“没有。”Solo立刻否认，Mendez的眉毛则小小地拱了起来，开口的话变作了叹气。

“为了什么？”Gaby没放过两个人的不同反应，她和Illya交换了个眼神，决定追问下去。

“我说了没有。”

“我误会了Solo。”

这种异口同声的默契对Gaby和Illya来说并不陌生，他们不会对Mendez和Solo之间的任何亲昵感到奇怪，也正因如此，如今的状况才让他俩都急于想问个究竟。Solo仿佛没想到Mendez会这么说，他稍稍挺直了背，视线再Mendez微垂成一个黯然角度的侧脸上停了几秒。

“是我的错。”Mendez也看向Solo的时候，Solo刚好收起他的目光，重新换上那副既不在乎、也不生气的淡漠神情，“我真的没想过这会让这顿晚餐变得这么不愉快。”

“喂，Cowboy，”Illya从桌子底下踹了Solo一脚，力度没怎么收敛，Mendez的低姿态对他来说已经足以成为任何矛盾的调和剂了，“大方点，Mendez都认错了。”

“我不是在怪你。”

我只是始终不能接受我怀疑在从中作梗的那个人，你从头到尾都没有想过去怀疑而已。

Solo压下了这句话，一再告诫自己别把刺伤彼此变成太过常见的戏码。想去拿酒杯的手又在半空当中收回了，Mendez流连在他身上的眼神低顺柔和，良善到Solo觉得自己再展露任何负面情绪都是在得寸进尺、为非作歹。

“Mendez，等下你送Solo回去吧？他喝了那么多酒……”Gaby及时地圆了场，Solo闪烁的眼神总让她觉得自己再不打断他的话，他肯定又会接着怪声怪气，酒精作祟下的Solo总是比平时更难以预测，而Gaby不想再多看见Solo和Mendez之间过于明显的隔阂。

“我知道的。”Mendez放轻松了一些，发现自己从一开始就做好了不喝酒的准备是个明智之举。他们又聊了一会儿，Solo在喝完桌子上的所有酒后终于停止了，Mendez原本想和Illya先去把停了有一段距离的车开过来、却不想才和Illya走出门口，就看到Syverson出现在街对面——因为那个等待的身影在不知不觉中已经令Mendez过于印象深刻。Illya才问了一句“怎么了”，Mendez就说着抱歉让他等一会儿、然后小跑向了马路对面。

“你怎么会……”Mendez左右看看，回忆自己有没有告诉Syverson今晚他会在哪间餐厅吃饭，兰利就这么点大，也可能是个巧合或者——

“当然是因为我在追求你，”Syverson晃晃手里拎着的钥匙，分析着Mendez的惊讶里有没有厌烦或者为难的成分，“准备意外惊喜，接送你回家、尽可能地多出现在你面前……告诉我我没做错？”

“但是现在……”Mendez猜想自己应该料想到Syverson会这么说的，他又侧回身看，Illya并没有走，就算隔着点距离他也能看出Illya正站在那儿使劲打量着Syverson；在Illya对他也表现出狐疑之前，他把头转了回来，没看到Solo就在那之后由Gaby搀到了门口、接着他甩开了Gaby拉住他的手：

“我要送Solo回家，他喝多了，或者你先走，我晚……”

“Mendez。”Solo喊他的声调很高，跨向他们的步踏得很大，Syverson当然注意到他了。他一早就注意到了，Solo每向他们走近一步，他就越觉得其实他今晚确实是因Solo而来。

“走了。”Solo走到Mendez身边后还是那样不止不打招呼、连看都懒得去看Syverson一眼就扯过Mendez的手臂想带他走；Mendez解释不及，和他僵持在原地；Syverson没伸手也没阻止，他只是以最平淡、最冷静的语调开口道：

“我可以送你们。”

“我只听到他让你走。”Solo要往回走的脚步短暂地收住了，他极尽所能地笑笑，没去管那到底更像一个笑还是更像一个威吓，“别因为FBI对你死缠烂打就学着他们那样来缠着Mendez。”

“Solo！”又来了，又是那样毫无理由的针对，Mendez只能理解为Solo现在喝醉了、也许思维和精神都多少有些失控，Syverson说过的话四散冒出来，Mendez想装作听不到。

“Solo，你到底为什么要对我有敌意？”Syverson跟着走上前，“你的好朋友有可能开展一段新恋情，你不是应该高兴才对？”

Mendez因为Syverson的应对深深皱起了眉，仿佛所有事都在变得奇怪、变得脱离正轨。Gaby和Illya开始往他们这儿靠近了， Solo整张脸都阴沉起来，他没再和Syverson多废话一句、只管扯住Mendez的胳膊想把他带走。Mendez的慌张从表情中漏了出来，他可以应对任何危险的局势，但现在，现在他只觉得自己莫名其妙被卷进了一个漩涡，他又想让Syverson到此为止，又想让Solo放手，别把局面搞成这么一团乱。

“除非你喜欢Mendez。”然而Syverson并没有就这么结束，他已经走到这一步了，那个可以预见的结果就在离他那么近的距离，这是最好的时机，甚至有可能是唯一的时机。

这多么幼稚。甚至可耻。Syverson瞧着那双与自己大同小异的眼睛，但他却一点也不想、也不可能停下来。

没有战士会在进行到一半的战斗中临阵脱逃。他可以继续，他只想继续。

他还可以做更多。

Solo突然放开了Mendez，空气跟着Solo一起冰冷下来。Mendez没想到Syverson会这么直接说出来，Solo更不会想到他始终没敢说出口的那份感情、还有他的城府他的等待他的准备就这么被Syverson变成了一个措手不及的笑话。才走到他们身旁的Gaby和Illya也愣在当下，没人想到会这样。

谁又能想到。

“怎么？不敢承认？连这种话都要我替你来说？”Syverson说完又对向Mendez，他想把那个还能让Mendez愿意和Solo继续留在这个关系上的机会彻底撕毁，Mendez奔向Solo并不会使他死心——Solo如果一直这么像空气一样和Mendez如影随形才是他最大的障碍，“Mendez，我没说错吧？我说过他一直在骗你的。”

Mendez这回真的想对Syverson吼上一句“够了”，Syverson到底在做什么？！他也喝了酒？他到底想要自己和Solo之间变成什么样？Mendez搞不清、也不想搞清，他突然间就连去看一看Solo现在是什么表情都做不到了。但Solo不是，Solo像是很快恢复了过来，因为他从Mendez的眼前闪过，等Mendez回过神的时候，他已经揪住了Syverson的领子。

“Solo！别！”无论场面多么尴尬，Mendez都认为暴力毫无必要——无论是基于Syverson不能再打架的现状，还是他担心Solo会受伤……那都留到过后再去思考吧，Mendez跟着冲过去，他趁Solo没来得及使力就推开了他，然后自己挡在了Syverson身前。

“Syverson你……”Mendez正想让Syverson赶紧离开，像是被他这举动彻底惹恼的Solo又一把拉开了他，他的拳头挥了出去，没有章法，没有技巧，只有愤怒。Syverson躲得毫不费力，但他没有后退、没有逃开、他根本就没有要离开的打算，如果Mendez有心思去注意的话，他会发现Syverson连一点要还击的意思都没有，他甚至一点都不生气，由着Solo再次揪住他的衣领。Illya在那个当下也赶了过来，他试图扯开Solo，两个人的拉锯变成了三个人的推搡，等他终于拉开Solo时，Solo被Illya几乎以丢开的姿势拖离他能攻击Syverson的范围、就这么顺着跌向距离他们最近的车子，他的背撞向车身，眼睛却又像捡回什么理智似的盯住了重新站回Syverson身边、像是怕他再被自己伤害的Mendez，他的眼中写着矛盾与不解，他的姿势充满防备……

他们之间被艰难维持的那层伪装就在这个短短的注视间被不容挽回地消融。

滴滴滴滴滴————————

刺耳的防盗警报声和Solo的狼狈一起响彻整条街。


	15. Chapter 15

十五.

Mendez从左面翻到右面，还没躺足半分钟，他就又翻了回去。这么来来回回几十次之后，他自己也对这种辗转反侧感到了厌烦，他又重新打开床头灯打开接着摸出手机。和他半小时前决定这回真的要睡觉时一样，他的手机里没有任何变化，Solo没有回他的电话、没有回他的信息，最后最新的一条讯息是Gaby告诉他Solo在隔壁房间没了动静，他猜想Solo是睡着了——在酒精的作用下好好睡着了，那样很好，一想到他们分别前微微摇晃着的Solo的样子，他就只希望Solo能好好睡一觉。

除此之外他想不出他还能抱有什么别的希望。。

Solo……他轻念着这个名字，不知道该不该叹气。他被Illya拉开后从暴躁的极端变成了另一个过于安静的极端，Mendez很想去扶住他、把状态极差的他从Syverson面前送走。 Solo却又展现出了不需要任何人帮忙的样子，他理理乱了的西装，摇摇头后自行离开了，Mendez看不出他是什么表情。他很想追上去，但Gaby用眼神示意他别这么做，她代替Mendez赶上了Solo，在一直走到消失在Mendez视野后才和Illya把他塞进了车里、强行将他带回了酒店。Mendez一直通过手机等着消息，直到收到Gaby发来的说已经在带Solo回酒店的路上的讯息，他才算稍稍放下心来。那时他还站在那个路边，代替Solo对被碰撞到的那辆车的车主道歉。Syverson在旁边陪着他，他没离开，尽管Mendez完全没有再理过他也完全不需要他留在这里，他也还是没离开。

“对不起。”当那辆拿了点钱才肯离开的车主开走车子之后，Syverson终于找到了合适的机会开口，“我太冲动了。”

“回家吧。”Mendez考虑了又考虑，那还没生足两分钟的气就被压了下去，“总算……至少你没有因为Solo的行为而动手。”

“我当然不会那么做。”Syverson紧跟着他，不想让他们之间的不愉快就这么因为Mendez总想自己消化的性格被堆积起来，那是Solo才会犯的错，他不至于重蹈覆辙，“我说过我不会再次让你失望，还是我这样插手你和Solo的事情让你失望了？”

Syverson问得太直接太坦荡，Mendez反而又觉得自己默然的气恼变成了是他自己在过分计较。他本就不该把Syverson牵扯到他和Solo的事情当中来，他和Solo复杂的关系与Syverson在追求他这两件事不该混为一谈。

“……没那么严重，只是……”Mendez垮下了肩，态度也放软了，“刚才那种情况，为什么要去激怒或者说是……我不是说这伤害了什么，但是，但是……”

“我只是想让你知道他对我的敌意不是毫无由来的，就像我始终觉得FBI找上我和他有关一样。”Syverson又开口，把Mendez从他那个又想为Solo找寻借口的小世界里拽了出来，“别陷在你和他能永远做好朋友这种想法里，我知道那让你很累。”

“我没有。”Mendez又否认，他总是在否认。若果是以前，Syverson会为此感到无奈，但现在，他只确认了这不过是在提醒他、该给Mendez更多压力的信号。

“你不觉得你们的关系早就变质了吗？”他试探着，寻找着那个让Mendez难以开口的真相，“其实今晚这件事会不会发生……你自己也清楚没太大关系吧。”

Mendez要按下车锁的手停住了，Syverson的每一句话都像是在推动着他往一个不可预知的方向前进。他不想再去回忆刚才的场面，可Solo最后看他的一眼就这么牢牢地固定在他的脑海里。那是他第一次看到Solo如此不懂得控制自己的情绪和行为、而他一言不发离开的背影又是这样令Mendez心慌。他不知道他和Solo从什么时候开始要这样一而再再而三地为各种大小事端争吵。继而冷战。他们理应是最不想让对方难过、最不想让彼此产生矛盾的人，但他们却又是这样一次次地被旁人轻易点燃，每一次他们向对方挑动自己敏感的神经时，最后又得到了什么？后悔，失落，迷惘，动摇，周而复始。

然后呢？

他也许确实不想承认他对和处理Solo关系上有多无计可施，一直以来，Solo才是更紧地将他们友情的绳索握紧在手里的人，他总是让事情保持在他可控的范围内，Mendez是那个被动的接受者，在Syverson提醒他这个情况并不正常之前，他也并未觉得有任何不妥。

直到他为了Syverson一次又一次把矛头指向Solo。

“他甚至到最后都没有做出任何解释就离开了，不是吗？而且他为什么总是有办法让你觉得错在你自己身上？”

这是再清楚不过的事实，就算Mendez心软好说话，Syverson也认为那该有个极限。

“他……喝醉了。”Mendez甚至不知道自己是不是在庆幸Solo选择了离开，那总算是个能让场面不再更难以处理的好的选择。

“他可是很清楚他该攻击谁。”

“……我会找他好好聊聊的。”Mendez这一次显得坚定了很多。但该聊些什么？替Syverson道歉？他不知道，问他Syverson说的是不是真的？他没有那个勇气。长久以来，逃避与否认在他们之间成为了一种无根无据的默契，他何曾想到那份感情最终会以这种方式、借由Syverson的口暴露在阳光底下。他太尴尬也太困惑，那种他曾经历过的感受又袭上心头，这一次要去装作什么事都没发生、说“我不想失去你这个好朋友的人”该变成他吗？还是……还是就这样和Solo……

Mendez摇摇头，从接近于半梦半醒的记忆回放中清醒过来，他又看看手机，没有任何回音。他仍旧没有想好该怎么和Solo谈谈、谈些什么，但他不想再逃避，同时他隐隐觉得Solo也不会再逃避。他把手机放回床头柜，摆放在上面的马克杯被他不小心带到了地板上，水洒了出来，杯子也磕坏了一个角，可他太困了，挣扎了一下之后他还是决定先睡下，第二天起来再收拾。

刻上了小小缺口的杯子滚动了半圈后在床脚躺下，水渍歪歪扭扭流淌，像一个居心叵测的暗示。

这注定是令人悲伤的一天。

Solo横七竖八地在酒店房间醒来时早已天光大亮，他离这种在陌生的床上睁开眼的日子已经有一段时间了。往回追忆的话，大概就是从他突然有一天发现自己再也不想和除了Mendez之外的人发生关系那天开始——即使只是为了再普通不过的生理需求，他也不怎么能再提起兴趣了。他会与人调调情，但在要发生什么之前，他会突然转变心意、觉得自己其实更愿意把时间留在和Mendez打一通电话上，或者做做锻炼，哪怕什么都不做，只是为第二天积蓄精力好好睡一觉都好。

睡着前的愤怒与挫败已经消失无踪了，他把额头搓了又搓才依稀记起这是Gaby和Illya临时为他准备的房间，而Gaby和Illya不出意外就在隔壁。他和Gaby还有Illya认识多久了？似乎是比三年还要长一些的时光，他照顾Gaby乃至于照顾Illya的事都时有发生，但被这两个人反过来照顾加看管似乎是头一遭。

又是一个不怎么值得被记住的第一次。他的人生是充满了不少荒谬且戏剧的转折，然而这段时间以来所有发生在他身上的第一次都令他应对不及。

他早该承认他是这么轻易地就可以因为Mendez而乱了阵脚。他下了床,切切实实站起来时才发现自己是和着衬衣睡着的，同样皱皱巴巴被扔到地上的西装也实在勾不起他将它穿上的欲望。没有可供他换的衣服，所以他也就不准备在这里洗澡并多做停留了。他简单漱了个口、正准备去和Gaby打个招呼就此离开，Gaby却先他一步闯了进来——就像是完全不担心他正睡着似的，Gaby端着咖啡、不怎么和气地把那一小杯放在了Solo面前。

“活过来了记得先给Mendez打个电话。”她省略了任何不必要的问候和关心，斜昵着看Solo用手整理头发的动作，“他一直在担心你。”

Solo因为酸胀而微眯起的眼睛忽然睁大了，他这才捡起西装摸索了一番，从西装口袋里被翻出的手机死气沉沉，他吸吸气、又重重吐了出来，头脑中混沌的一片因为Gaby提到的Mendez而突然变得清明许多。

“跟我说说，”让她在目睹了自己的两个好朋友之间发生这种事还要让自己置身事外？她绝不要这么做，“你准备怎么办？”

“还能怎么办……”Solo一口气把咖啡喝光了，听起来和看起来都确实精神了不少——至少比昨晚那种Gaby从没见过的落寞模样像样多了。被一个Mendez的追求者揭破了他们之间的感情当然使她震惊，但她更震惊的其实是Solo竟然在那么混乱的场景后选择沉默不语的离开。

虽然她也清楚在那种状况下，再多说一句都只会让局面更加不受控制，因为除了他们之外，还有一个对他们来说无比陌生却又存在感十足的Syverson。

“去找Mendez，告诉他一切，请求他原谅我骗了他也骗了自己这么多年。”Solo稍稍整理好了衬衫的领口，“然后告诉他我曾经以为友情是我把他留在我身边的最好借口，而事实是，我比谁都想要拥他入怀。”

也许他真的该谢谢Syverson，不管他是不是想让自己和Mendez之间的关系变得难以挽回或是什么，他都已经没有去回击的时间了，他不该是自己的目标、更不该打乱他的步调——Mendez才有资格成为这个原因。现在的他，又反倒因为失去了退路而再也不用去挣扎自己到底该怎么做。

不害怕过，又怎么会知道没有选择也未必是一件坏事。

Gaby抖抖肩膀，做出了“你真肉麻”的模样，不过她的脸上又确实是带着笑的，“行吧，这才是我认识的那个的Napoleon Solo，我是说……退缩和失控可不像你。”

“我不像我自己很久了。”Solo扯了扯嘴角，那其中的自嘲一目了然，“我以为克制着别去让Mendez为难、别再让他难堪是明智的做法，结果却只是在把他越推越远。”

“谁都会这样。我以前也觉得最熟悉亲密的两个人会更容易成为恋人，其实那只会比其他人成为恋人更难，毕竟，往往是什么都不拥有的人才真正敢于尝试。”Gaby看着Solo，突然很想和他聊聊她早就该和他聊的一些事：

“和Illya在一起之前，我们也发生过和你们现在差不多的事。”

Solo用向一边抬起的眉毛来表示他的好奇，“我不知道那些。”

“太丢人了，Illya不允许我告诉别人，尤其是你。不过现在……”过去了这么久，Illya绷着脸让她不许把自己做的蠢事告诉任何人的警告早就没了效力， “还记得去年差不多的时候，我们搭救过的那个法国佬吗？”

“对你一见钟情的那位？”只是稍作提醒，Solo就翻找出了记忆，“他的热烈追求……确实令人印象深刻。”

“他对我越好，Illya对我就越糟糕，仿佛他追求我是因为我做错了什么。我们整天为了那个法国人吵架，又不知道到底在吵什么，想想真是可笑，那时候的我们只顾着向对自己最好的那个人发脾气，以为把对方推远是对彼此好、是在保护我们之间的友情，因为当没人说出口时，就算不在一起，也无法互相拒绝……”

“直到他在我和那个法国人吃晚餐的时候冲进来，打断了他的两颗牙，跟我吼‘这个法国人根本不适合你，我才适合你’的时候，我才……”

想到Illya那个时候冲动又不顾一切的模样，Gaby还是感觉甜蜜，“我也在等着他说出来，我当然在等着，但是实际上他真的完全坦白他的感情之后，我又犹豫了，我让他等了好些时候才给他回答。那时候我又明白过来，正是因为太过患得患失，所以才会让我们之间经历了这么多无谓的波折。”

Gaby看着Solo和Mendez的时候确实想到了她自己。爱情总是得这样经历动摇、失望与挣扎，但人们总把爱情理想化，希望它满满的只有热烈和直接、好以此来忘记它在令人心动的同时也一样使人痛苦的不争事实。

去克服它们吧。她又打量起总把自己最完美的一面表现出来、却唯一会在Mendez面前踌躇顾虑、小心翼翼的Solo，确定无论原本是多么自信、自以为能在感情中游刃有余的人，当第一次真正深爱一个人时，都会变得笨拙而生疏。

“那他可修饰得真美好，在他向我转述的时候，完全省略了这个过程。”Solo没让话题变得沉重，他理好袖口，又说道，“我不会放过这个打趣他的机会的。”

“那可不是你现在该放在心上的事。”Gaby站起来，重重在他背上拍了一把，“快回去把你自己收拾回最佳状态，Illya过会正好和你一起回去替Waverly拿些资料。”

“你准备让他见证我和Mendez之间的大事件？”Solo眯眯眼睛，愉快地推了一把Gaby狡猾的额头。

“你现在也知道他的糗事了，别计较。”Gaby推推他的肩膀以作反击，“我们可都盼着你好呢，你这家伙。”

“知道了。”他拿出没电的手机，朝Gaby晃晃，那里面他没看见的、Mendez叠加在一起的关心就像是某种催促。他仍抱有一种朦胧的不确定，不过那都被扔在了只想立刻见到Mendez的急切之后。他将自己收拾好的时候Illya已经在等着他了，Mendez还没有回他的电话，Solo猜想他正在忙，于是不用他提醒，Illya也将车开到了力所能及之内的最快。不仅如此，他还陪着Solo一起在总部寻找了一圈，一无所获。尽管最后唯一说了一句“他被喊去开会了”的人语焉不详，但好歹让他们确认了Mendez就在这里，就在Solo抓得住的范围之内。

“一个时间差罢了，”尽管不存在安慰Solo的必要、Solo的脸上也没显露任何颓败，Illya还是开口了，“等他看到你的电话就会来找你的。”

“嗯。”Solo盯着电梯上不断向上跳的字数，异常安静。

“我多嘴问一句……你不觉得那个Syv……什么的家伙长得有点像你？”

“你终于发现了。”Solo的视线没移开，回应得活跃了些，“我还以为除了我自己之外没人认为他是第二个我呢。”

“cowboy，虽然你很讨厌，”Illya回忆了一下Syverson昨晚那种在他眼里过分不怀好意的镇定，他板起一张脸，说得有模有样“但是没头发还满脸胡子的你更讨厌，嘿，我说真的，下次你再要揍他，我绝对不会拉着你。”

“别以为这样我就会对你说出‘谢谢’。”

“混蛋。”

他们互相骂了一句，出了电梯后走向Solo办公室，Solo敏锐地注意到了半敞着的办公室门——这不应当发生——而Illya则紧随其后比他还要更先看到了、坐在他办公室里唯一那张椅子上的Syverson。

“早知道就不提他了。”Illya低声抱怨，没去管Syverson到底听到没有，他脱下帽子的动作做到一半、手也跟着怔在了半空当中，Solo还没开口，Illya就替他“问候”道：“你来干什么？”

“来向你的朋友道歉。”Syverson指指Solo，不大在意Illya正持什么态度的样子，“我们聊聊？”

Illya又耿直地将他的狐疑与不信任放在了脸上，他两只手捏着帽子、眉毛拢起，Solo作为当事人比他的反应要平静得多——和昨晚的激动与失控不同，他没有任何反应，Illya咳嗽一声看看Solo，Solo却只是对他眨了眨眼睛。

“……我先去拿我需要的东西。”Illya很快领会了，留在这儿盯着他们和离开这儿留他们单独相处都不是他想做的选择，但还能怎么办？那是他们和Mendez之间的事，他没法掺和。

“不用满世界找Mendez了，他正在顶楼的办公室为了我的事儿开会，”在Illya的身影消失后，Syverson摸摸脖子，轻松地看向仍站在门口没移动过的Solo，并没有告诉他会议差不多已经结束，Mendez这会儿也应该已经准备下楼了，“我知道我的事从根本上来说和他无关，不过他对我好像就是过分上心了。”

“是啊，毕竟你长得这么像我。”Solo又端出了假情假意的客气微笑，“你似乎从没想过你得到的一切都是因为我。”

所有人都在这么想，在Solo看来这是那么理所应当，那么合乎逻辑。Mendez爱过他，很大的可能是一直爱着，他在Syverson面前展示的一切柔软不过是因为他在Syverson身上投映了自己的影子。也许Mendez自己还没想明白，但Solo以后总会让他想明白的。

“我不介意，随便Mendez把我当成感情的寄托还是什么，我不在乎，那不是更好？”Syverson明白他和Solo始终是站在两个不同的角度看待现今的局面，他顺着反问一句——说起来很好笑——可他的反问充满了真诚，“那不是只会让他更加没法拒绝我吗？”

Solo不动声色地压下了鼻息，没有立刻反驳，他不再像之前的那几次一样鲁莽地与Syverson针锋相对。Syverson无需猜测就知道这代表他打乱了Solo的计划，他知道Solo在警告他自己不要被轻易激怒、这个其实无比精明狡猾的男人正在揣摩自己的意图、想从中找出一个缺口好击溃自己。

但他一点也不担心，他注意到了Solo因为咬了咬后槽牙而出现细小变化的面颊，确认自己一点都不需要担心。

毕竟他才是做好了全面准备的那一个。


	16. Chapter 16

十六.

“别把无法拒绝一个替代品当做什么胜利。”

Solo沉默了足足一分钟后开了口，他将两只手全部插进了西装裤的两侧，同时让自己的声音充满了无声的质疑与否定，就好像Syverson的自信在他眼里根本不值一提。 

Syverson没去辩称什么，他终于从那张确实舒适无比的办公椅中站了起来，但他同样没急着朝Solo走进。若是一个月前的他，想必早就因为Solo这简单的三言两语而把这个连示威都做得极为让人不快的人揍到了地上，可一个月的时间对他来说，已经足够改变很多事。

Mendez能改变很多事。

“别看不起替代品，Solo——”

别太自以为是。

他们在隔着几步的距离之间面对面站着，似乎他们每一次都这样，以眼神传递意图。而且Syverson毫不意外直到现在，Solo的浑身依然透露出了“我才是那个占上风的人”这种得意感。

“知道为什么人总是会买新的衣服、新的家具、甚至新的房子吗？因为新的事物代替旧的事物是再正常不过的事了。”他也把手插进口袋，冲着对面那道西装革履的轮廓扬起下巴，“人也一样。”

“Mendez是不是那样的人我比你了解。”Solo没因为Syverson的气势而无所适从，“何况他还是个比普通人更容易对残缺可怜的——”

Solo一边的视线向上挑起来，连额角都堆砌起了尖酸的不屑，“——复制品心软的人。”

“不管怎么说，他为了我不接你的电话，为了我怀疑你……”Syverson向Solo跨进了一步，语调变得略有起伏，语言是Solo的武器，对他来说其实也是如此，“如果你的记忆没出问题的话，他昨晚选择站在了我这边。”

Solo也没在平等的视线接触之中露出任何畏怯，这个总能在他最意想不到的时机出现、光明正大把自己摆在侵略者位置的男人确实充满威胁，他看起来就不像是个只会站在原地对人耍耍嘴皮子的人，拳头才该是他最拿手最擅长的事。Solo也不想站在这里同他浪费时间，为这些无谓的话题争抢更多的赢面，但他又确实很难忍住不去回应Syverson的挑衅。

“他对受伤的流浪狗也会这样，别把那当成爱。”

因为他没有资格来评价他和Mendez之间的感情。没有人能。

“爱？”Syverson的声音因为抛开了负担而变得响亮，“难道你觉得你和Mendez之间就是爱？这么多年你又把Mendez当成什么？一块蛋糕？想到了就切下来吃一口？一条拴在你身边的宠物？还是一个被你贴上标签的玩具？”

“轮不到你来——”

Syverson看到Solo的两只手在无意识中抽出来了。Solo还在极力避免他那份不得轻易触碰、累积之下的愤怒因Syverson目的明确的敲打而露馅。这不是他今天的计划中的一部分，Syverson不是……

“如果这就是你的爱，那它显然就太好被替代了。”Solo的每一个反应都在帮助着Syverson弄清楚自己接下来该说什么，他干脆走到了Solo的面前，彻底地让Solo嗅到了自己斗志昂扬的气息，“为什么你就是不肯承认你和Mendez已经连朋友都做不成、甚至是你已经被我替代了呢？你的蛋糕、你的宠物、早就——”

Syverson没能说完。如他预期之中一样，Solo死死压制的愤怒爆裂开来，他一只手卡住Syverson的脖子，用手肘推撞他、两个人一起撞向了最近的门，Syverson全无慌张，他掰开Solo钳制住他的手掌，却没有还手；他的不还击从另一种层面上更加激怒了Solo，他的拳头直冲Syverson的颧骨而来，无论对Syverson来说、躲开这种全由情绪驱使之下的出拳有多轻松，他也依然没有还手；拳头砸向他的骨头，发出沉闷的一记，有匆忙的脚步声接近他们，出于某种可笑的领地意识，跑在最前面的Illya拦下了所有想要上前劝架的人。但在那些所有外人的眼里，平日最得体有适的Solo正前所未有的疯狂，连Syverson那样健硕的人都被他拎着领子扔到了地上，谁又能阻止他？

“你是失败者……”Syverson的右眼因为不知什么时候击中他太阳穴的力道而看什么都一片模糊，尽管如此，正居高临下对他咬紧牙齿的Solo眼中窜逃而出的迷失是如此清晰。

他太清楚Solo此刻的冲动是因何而生了。

Syverson用手臂格挡开Solo再一次的袭击，Solo仍然不打算就此收手，Syverson苦苦忍耐的、本能的攻击欲促使他踹开了Solo，他还没来得及站起，由远及近快速接近他们的声音让他又收回了所有想施展的。

“Solo……Solo……Solo！”Mendez气喘吁吁地奔向他们，Solo被这把声音唤回，他的视线跟着想都没想就在Syverson身边蹲下的Mendez划出一道弧线。Illya这才冲上来把也半蹲着的Solo扯开，Syverson脸上的伤一目了然，那些急速积出的淤青在他的脸上明晃晃地挂着，他对Mendez扯了扯嘴角，拒绝了Mendez的搀扶，自己靠手臂的支撑站了起来。

这对他来说根本够不到能对他造成伤害的地步，但他什么都没说，在有人开口之前，他绝不会做第一个开口的那位。

Mendez的脑袋朝下低着摇了摇后、他才缓缓站起：

“Solo……”在这静止下来的空气里，Mendez成了唯一的那个想去打破寂静的人，也许不打破更好，谁知道。也许就让这两个他看不懂的男人就这么对峙着、闹到无法收场不是更好？他多希望自己能对眼前的狼藉和Syverson的伤视而不见，他多希望Solo能先他一句开口，给一个解释、说一句抱歉，无论Solo先开口说什么，Mendez知道那都会阻止他说出接下来的话。

但听到了这一声呼唤的Solo没有。他甩开了Illya手臂，还在大口喘气，领带被他扯开丢到了地上，Solo的目光也不知道集中于哪边，他只是不想说话，而空气中仍能感受到的，是属于Solo的失常与溃散。

“为什么你会在这里？！”Mendez放弃了去看压根不打算和他沟通的Solo，转而朝Syverson发问，外面还有人围着，气氛依然危险而尴尬，这不是个质问的好时机，但Mendez没法再保持他的冷静一秒。

他的头脑因为他不停在问自己和Solo之间到底怎么了而止不住地乱作一团。

“我是来道歉的。”Syverson看向Solo，用手背擦过眼眶，那点皮肉之痛让他轻轻嘶了一声，“你可以问他们。”

Mendez也一同看过去，原本视线还不知道固定在哪里的Solo又像是被什么刺激到了，他再度想跨步上前，Mendez又喊出了他的名字，Illya这回及时拉住了他，Solo的怒意根本无处宣泄，连和Illya的拉扯都变得充满了火药味。他什么都顾不上了，挡在Syverson身前的Mendez是如此刺眼，他在沉默中激愤，挥出去的手臂不受控制，连Illya的牵制都不起任何作用。

“Solo…快住手！”

不是来自Mendez持续不断的呼喊，这一回喊他的声音极为陌生，还夹杂着四下的惊呼还有谁喊出的“Mendez”。他咬着牙聚拢回视线——

被他手臂的力量带出去而踉跄撞到门框上的Mendez也按住了自己的肩膀把视线投了过来。

“Solo……”Mendez深深看了他一眼，令他倍觉眩晕的不是Solo在不知情的情况下对他造成的伤害、而是他气馁的灰心：

“我没想到你会让我这么失望。”

Solo眼睛里不正常的亮光黯了下来，因为清醒了，因为冻结了。

因为Mendez扯着Syverson的手臂离开了。

Mendez在进电梯前甩开了他抓着的Syverson的手臂，进到了这个空间，他就不再担心Syverson会再和Solo起什么冲突了。他恼怒地在往数字按钮上捶了一拳，Syverson想去阻止他，却被Mendez推了一把。Syverson原本没放在心上，但见他没做回应的Mendez却紧跟着又推了他一把，他向后跌撞着，在Mendez的手又伸过来前握住了他的手腕。Mendez不甘示弱，明知自己对Syverson动武没有任何胜算，他也依然想要继续，Svyerson实在无奈，在电梯停下、门向两边敞开时，干脆反扣住Mendez的手腕，把他压到了正对电梯门的电梯镜之上。

正准备踏进电梯的人识趣地向后退开，Syverson走神地想着现在这里是真正的、没人打扰的属于他和Mendez的空间了。但Mendez又挣动了一下：

“为什么！为什么又要去找Solo？！”Mendez喊了出来，上一次这么暴躁是什么时候什么地点已经全然不重要了，他用最大的声音朝Syverson吼了过去，“你为什么不还手？！”

“我一只手都能打赢你。”比起Mendez的激动，方才暴力事件中的当事人Syverson反而平和得多，他牢牢箍紧Mendez的手，说话声极尽温柔——看着Mendez的眼神也是，“所以别乱动，我不想对你来硬的。”

“是啊，你一只手都能打赢我，却被Solo揍到了脸上！”Mendez上半身动弹不得，激愤有增无减，“你到底想要做什么？！”

“我说过，我是去道歉的。”Syverson看着Mendez，连眨都不敢眨一下，他第一次感受到当Mendez的眼睛中全是自己、也只有自己时，是何种能让一切都变得值得的体会。

“我只是没想到这会惹怒他。”

“你不是！你很清楚怎样会惹怒他！”Mendez又花了很大的力气吼了一句，仿佛连贴着他后脑勺的镜子都在因生气而发烫，“我不想知道你到底有什么目的，但是你怎么可以拿对你那么重要的审查开玩笑？你为什么要……”

为什么要让他和Solo的关系变得这么千疮百孔。

“因为你！“Syverson没让Mendez继续他那不停的为什么，他攥住了Mendez的手腕，将自己的身体贴向Mendez继而把他彻底压在了他背靠的平面之上，音调也随之变大，“因为你！因为你爱他！因为我爱你！”

我这么爱你。

什么时候变成爱的？不知道。

但是我这么爱你。

“因为我不想他找你解释，不想你就这样轻易原谅他，所以我来找他，我不想放过任何一个能够把你留在我身边的机会。”

Mendez的嘴来不及合上，眼睛里流动的焦糖凝固了。

“听着，Mendez，我没你想的那么好，我并非正直无害的，我有很多你不了解的、糟糕的地方，如果可以的话，我永远也不想让你看到那些。”他的脸又朝前凑了凑，鼻尖贴上了Mendez的，Mendez没躲，Syverson不在乎那是不是因为他无处可躲。镜子中映出的、他的表情是如此恳切动人，这是真的，他在Mendez面前不需要做任何伪装。他想让Mendez知道，他的执迷都是真的，并且永远不会轻易收回。

Mendez又动了动手臂，Syverson犹豫着让他过于靠近的上半身撤后了些。

“……那不是你让我和Solo变成这样的理由。”Mendez没把头撇开，语气有着他都没察觉的悲哀。

Syverson做的再糟糕，恐怕也不及他和Solo如今的局面。他们还能变得有多糟糕？

“你一直在犯和Solo一样的错，那就是以为你们的关系可以不停修补，却永远不肯承认你和他要么在一起，要么连朋友都做不成。”

“你根本就不懂——”

“是的，我不懂，我不懂你和Solo之间的感情。我只懂一件事，那就是从你向Solo告白的那刻开始，你们就不再是真正的朋友，否则Solo不会需要靠隐瞒他的感情来维持你们的关系。是谁的于心不忍才让你们把这份虚假的友情维持到现在你比谁都清楚，可是你不能困在这种破碎的关系里，Mendez，你不能。“

Syverson还是把话说得那么温柔，温柔到Mendez终于忘了去否认，“你明明看到了，你们之间如今只剩伤害。”

电梯因为Mendez一开始无心按下的那么多按键在每一层楼都停下又等待，没人真的因此踏进来打扰他俩，它下坠得如此缓慢，这过程彷如那些经由Syverson之口揭露的真相。

“我知道我一直在给你压力，原谅我，除此之外我想不出更好的方法，不管Solo在你心里还有多少分量我都不在乎，你承不承认你的心已经在偏向我都好，就像我把你当成寄托一样，你也可以把我当成一种寄托，一种……出口，随便，随便你怎么想，至少给我一个做朋友之外的机会，我只求你别再试都不试就又想着把我推开，回到Solo那边去。”

Syverson放开了Mendez，他往后跨了一步站着，也把足够的空间还给了Mendez。

“我不是在求你一定要留在我身边，但是别回去，别再回到那段永远不可能有结果的关系里。”

最后亮着的那个按钮终于在机械摩擦的声音中平稳落在了最后一层，门一寸一寸地开启…… 

“Mendez。”有人在电梯之外喊了一声，那人的语调一起一伏得很明显，光是听就能分辨出他是从哪里加快速度跑下来的。Syverson没回头，他直直地盯着视线跃过他、落在他身后某个人身上的Mendez，第一次如此着急地想去读懂他的呼吸。

“我们得谈谈。”他和Mendez都一动不动，那个人却朝着他们走近了。Mendez的脸上渐渐有了更多情绪，复杂而为难。

“或许等你冷静一点……”纵使如此，他也还是回应了Solo，他让背离开了贴了太久的镜子，目光黏着在脱掉了西装外套、还有些气喘吁吁走近他的Solo身上。

“我现在就很冷静。”Solo没再去瞄Syverson，对他来说，已经完全没有那个必要了，“我们得谈谈。”

镜子里的身影从三个变成了一个，Syverson没出声、没阻止，他知道他能做的已经到此为止，他想知道Mendez有没有被他打动哪怕一点点，但他不能去问，他知道他能做的已经到此为止。

现在他除了等之外，不会再有别的选择。

Solo直到把Mendez带到停车场才松开了他的手，Mendez揉揉手腕，觉得这里不是个适合谈谈的好地方。哪里才是？难不成他们现在还能找间咖啡馆面对面坐下来，把所有事情都标上序号、然后一件件心平气和地“谈”？

“我动手了，我不打算浪费时间解释那个，我也不知道该从哪里开始解释。”Solo却没像Mendez想那么多——他想得已经足够多了，到了现在，他已经没有多余的精力去想了。他呼了口气，关节略微红肿的手掌从前额摸到头顶，把乱了的头发全都捋了上去，“我只想说Syverson昨晚说的都是真的。”

“Solo……”如预想中一样，Mendez的表情变得僵硬。也许比Solo当年听到这一句时处理得差多了，但Mendez自认他永远不会对这件事坦然自若。

“我从没有向你解释过那件事，也许你觉得不需要解释。拒绝了就是过去了，但那天你来了之后，我站在里面，就站在那道门后面，你也知道那时候的我是什么样，把爱情当成游戏，自认谁也不能绑住我。那样的我很清楚如果就这么拉开门，以后我一定会伤害你，到那个时候，我们连一点点挽回的可能都不会存在。

“但你离开之后……”

Solo逐渐放松下来，也可能是更紧张。后背因为连续跑下楼梯的汗浸湿了一小片衬衫，他什么都不想去管了，他不能让那个梦真的在现实中发生，也不能就这么眼睁睁看着Mendez消失或是出现在另一个人身边。

“你离开之后，我拉开门，我看到满地的烟头，明白我已经伤害了你。”

Mendez的眼角跟着Solo的回忆泛起酸意——他长久以来最不希望的就是如此，他最怕Solo觉得他伤害了自己、对自己有所亏欠。Solo的话把他轻易带回了那一天，一切的错误从那天开始，他们之间苦苦维持的所谓友情就是从他不顾一切开口的那一刻开始。Syverson说过的一字一句都纷纷冒出来，他原本从没有在乎过自己这么多年一直在原地踏步，也从没有想过自己和Solo需要改变。

“然后我意识到，你是我到现在为止的人生中，唯一一个我不知道应该拿你怎么办的人，我想找机会解释，告诉你我已经想好了，然而向你提起那一夜除了会让你觉得尴尬和难堪之外还能有什么？如果你因此拒绝了，离开了，我们之间是不是就连回忆都不剩下了？”

“我不是在狡辩，不是在给自己找借口……我只是……我只是一直在等那个机会，”Solo的声音在变得颤抖，Mendez就快不忍心再听下去了，“我太自私也太自信，我以为你总归会是我的，你那么好，你一直在我的世界里没有离开，但是我……我……”

我从没有想到你的心会因为另一个人而出现裂痕。

Solo没说完，他停住后深呼吸了一下，接着抹了把脸，他两眼通红，Mendez也好不到哪去。

“Solo……”Mendez抽了下鼻子，又很小声地喊了一句，轻而温柔，听起来就像从来没变过，“我们……”

“你爱上Syverson了吗？”Solo看着只要稍稍流露出悲伤就能让他什么都不计较的那个表情，抢在他要说什么问了出来。

他知道他们都必须面对。

“我没法回答那个，Solo，我现在没法回答。”Mendez的头向右扭了扭，他没法像当时的Solo那样，佯装轻松说出“我不想失去你这个好朋友”，如果可以的话，他谁都不想去伤害。

但他和Solo始终是不一样的。他们之间的那种联系就像一棵在慢慢枯萎的树，只是这过程太长太慢，久到他们谁都没有想到在它自己失去生命力之前，有人来替他们把它砍倒了。

“我只知道……他已经出现了，”Mendez停了停，把溢在喉咙口的哽咽咽了下去，“他已经出现了。”

他能说的只有这个。


	17. Chapter 17

十七.

Syverson连伤口都没处理就被O'Donnell请去了办公室，在Mendez和Solo从他面前离开一分钟之后，O'Donnell就不知道从哪个角落冒出来了——Syverson不免怀疑他是算好了时间出现的。O'Donnell问他需不需要处理一下伤口，他这才好好照了照镜子，颧骨上的淤青和微肿的右眼多少有点惹人担忧，不过这还不及他过往那些伤的十分之一，身体其他部位的那些小伤也不值一提，所以他就跟O'Donnell说没什么需要处理的。O'Donnell一开始没再接着要说什么的样子，他假装自己不在意这些令人摸不着头脑的事、转而埋头工作了一刻钟。直到他抬头看到Syverson正低头望着某处发呆时才忍不住问了句“你知道你这个伤过两天参加审查的时候很容易出问题吧？”

“我知道。”Syverson把放在鞋面上的眼神收回了，他一口气喝完了O'Donnell十几分钟前为他倒的水，突然急切地想来一杯咖啡。最好是Mendez常喝的那种。

“你也知道你如果还手的话，Solo未必能在你脸上留下伤吧？”

他问完后，连带着看Syverson的眼神也变得复杂了，Syverson心里有数，不过却对O'Donnell的提问不甚在意。

“所以我没还手。”他停了停，在O'Donnell写满诸多疑问的注视中接着回答，“被人打伤和把人打伤是两个完全不同的概念，那一点我还是有数的。”

“我了解的Solo不是会轻易让自己的情绪毫无保留的人。”O'Donnell不准备再和Syverson弯弯绕绕了，他站了起来，绕过办公桌，把屁股搭在了桌子的边缘面对着Syverson，“坦白讲吧，你为什么要故意惹怒他？”

“当然是为了Mendez。”Syverson莫名笑了一声，“否则你觉得还有什么其他的理由？”

“我现在倒真的有点看不懂了……”O'Donnell抓抓头发，疑问没了，取而代之的则是没头绪的乱糟糟一团，以他刚刚所了解和所看到的阵仗来看，这件他不好插手的事似乎比他以为的麻烦不少，“我以前真的以为Solo对Mendez……”

有敲门声响起导致O'Donnell没说完，Syverson自然也没追问，因为在O'Donnell说了“进来”后，被推开的门外赫然站着的是Mendez。他像是洗过脸，刘海和衣领都被打湿了一小片，不过这不妨碍Syverson的眼睛又重新亮了起来。O'Donnell倒不觉得Mendez的出现有多突兀——倒是他这两人一个字都还没说就互相盯着对方的举动比较突兀，他迅速想了想，决定把这间办公室暂时借给他们。他边往门外走边佯装随意说着你们先聊聊，同时又突然冒出了“Solo这家伙在哪儿”的多余想法。

“你果然在这儿。”Mendez扭头看了看走开的O'Donnell，又重新回头去看Syverson，他没往里走，也没带上门，他就只是站在那儿，等着Syverson问他什么。或者不问。都没关系，他就只是想站在能看见Syverson、同时又能被他看见的地方。

“你……为什么回来了？”Syverson的手在裤腿上搓了搓，也站了起来。

Mendez先是连续眨动了几下眼睛，他这么做的时候那双形状漂亮的眼睛总是会流露出天然的无辜，Syverson先注意到他的双眼后才想起重点应该是视线更往下一点的、他翘起的嘴角。

“我还能去哪儿？”他的手背抚过脑门，擦干了最后一点留在额头上的水。他回答得太理所当然，以至于Syverson一时之间难得被他瞧见的、无所适从的模样反而让气氛变得没那么奇怪了。他上一次目睹Syverson的这种样貌，应该还是不久前他拒绝Syverson的那时。那时他不仅纯粹站在了局外人的立场做出了选择、更不清楚他自己到底想要什么。

“……那Solo……”

“他暂时和Illya回去休息了。”Mendez太清楚Syverson要问什么了，他甚至能看到Syverson那颗太过直白而正七上八下的心脏，它正散发着执着所应有的炽热，让Mendez第一次觉得这份感情是如此透明——他一直知道的，只是从来不敢去认认真真正视。

“不管他是为了什么理由动手的，我替他道歉。”

Syverson不知道该问什么了，到了这个地步连那句“你和Solo之间是讲清楚了还是在一起了”都不敢问出口显得特别蠢，他一手铺垫了那么多，到头来却不敢直面那个答案——

“我知道你想问什么，我不清楚应该怎么说，总之……”Mendez在Syverson挣扎的那个瞬间开口了，他说的快且流畅，就像是一早打好了草稿。他的脸上是Syverson第一次看到Mendez来敲响他家的门、问他要不要考虑一下来CIA工作这个提议时相同的坚决。也许要更坚决些，然而Syverson现在已经无暇去辨别那些了，Mendez一手扶住了门框，微微弯曲的手指显露着他的紧张，Syverson的心跳一时变得很快、一时又变得很慢，等他回过神来的时候，他已经走到了Mendez的面前。

就在那个触手可及的距离之外。

“我没有成为谁的恋人或是……什么，也许以后会有这个打算，但是不是现在，也不会是和Solo，你知道的……我……”

十分钟前Solo离开、而他跑去洗手间用冷水洗脸的时候，就预想过他想说的话恐怕不可能顺利说完，事实证明，他确实无法顺利说完，因为Syverson第一次伸出手抱住了他，他的手从肩膀绕到后背，一个使力，就把认真又慌张的Mendez揽进了自己的怀里。

“这就够了。”他的手贴向了Mendez的后脑勺，把他的头按向了自己的肩，“我知道这些就够了。”

Mendez轻轻呼了一口气，就算Syverson此刻看不见他脸上的神情，他也在尽力让自己别显得那么木然或是僵硬。也许这决定过于仓促，但他至少很清楚自己不能再在这种真相被彻底揭开的时候继续在Solo面前摇摆不定，在寥寥的几个可能中被推挤着、逼迫着去做选择——那是对所有人的伤害。Syverson说的是对的，他不能再回到那个早就破碎的关系中。这不代表他就能立刻接受Syverson，开展一段他未曾想象过的未来，可至少，他想去尝试一下那另一种可能。他不知道他的决定对Syverson意味着什么，他也不想去猜……

他更不会明白，对Syverson来说，他只要知道这场赌局最后赢的是他就够了。

Solo来到Mendez家门口的时候，他能看到属于卧室的灯还亮着，虽然透过窗帘他看不到任何影子，但这依然让他松了很大一口气。他先是在窗户对面的一小块地方站着，偶尔会因为又想喝酒的欲望来回踱步，不过在发现这样只会让他更觉烦躁颓丧之后，他放弃了。卧室的灯也在那时熄灭，他猜想现在Mendez的房间里可能还不及路上这一片明亮，他忍不住去猜测Mendez是很快就因为疲劳而睡着了、还是正在辗转反侧，不过这没有意义的想象反让他变得平静了。他摸遍了身上的口袋，什么能缓解他心绪的东西都没有，所以他想了想，干脆走到了房子前的台阶上坐下了，这儿距离Mendez更近，也让他更好受。

其实他心里清楚如果他打算一整晚都坐在这里，那Mendez很快就会知道的，即使他睡着了，也多半会莫名其妙地被惊醒。Solo对此有自信，这是一种毫无理由却依据十足的、出于默契的信赖，这是唯独他们之间会拥有的东西，他们都曾为此迷恋不已，只是他却愚蠢地打破了Mendez的心动，然后把自己留在那个只剩苦涩的心动中迟迟不肯抽身。

不仅如此，他恐怕还不肯面对Mendez已经准备——或是已经抽身的事实。

“Solo，我不是在做什么不是他就是你的选择题，不是那样……”

Mendez在停车场对他说过的话又开始一句句浮现，在Mendez挣脱开他的拥抱转身离去后的那一阵，他觉得自己似乎短暂性地失忆了，半分钟前Mendez说过些什么、语气是如何的悲伤而坚决他完全记不清了。他发了一会儿呆，被驶入停车场的车按响的喇叭声唤醒，Illya这才找到他，把他扔进车里。等他重新集中好注意力的时候，他已经又回到了早上的那个酒店，而Gaby和Illya正在他面前为了“你不应该放任Solo去揍那个家伙”和“不让Solo狠狠揍那个混蛋才是错的”扯着嗓子争吵，Gaby为了让自己听起来更有道理还跳到了沙发上好仰视Illya，Illya也没因此退让，他为自己当时的行为找了一百个借口，据理力争。这些Solo都无暇去听，他只是在这嘈杂中松开了一颗仿佛要勒死他的扣子，插嘴问了句“哪儿有酒”。

然后他们两个就安静下来了，Gaby瞪着他，Illya别开了视线，没有人给他酒，他们就只是这么盯着他，好像这样能变出酒、或是让时间倒退回去，让他把Mendez留在那个时间，阻止他说出那些话似的。

他说了些什么来着？

“我不得不面对……我们都必须面对，从什么时候开始我们总是在伤害彼此，不……其实是，其实是我总在伤害你，你一直在忍耐，无论我对你做了什么说了什么，怀疑你也好、不选择站在你这边也好，你都不会对我生气，不会像我刺伤你那样来刺伤我……”

Solo现在终于全部记起来了。

“我们之间不该这样的，朋友之间不该这样的……当我意识到这不平等的时候，我才发现我们之间一直就是这么不平等，你总在给予，而我又做了什么？最初让这份关系变得如此沉重的始作俑者明明是我……我们回不到最初的关系里，却又跨不进新的关系，我们都在小心翼翼维持平衡，却……”

却没想到会出现第三个人来把它打破。

“Syverson是……是让我意识到，我可以遇到另一种可能的人。我太软弱了，我知道我在某些时候就是这样的人，宁愿被人推着去做选择，也难以下定决心告诉别人我自己想要什么……我也想学着像你一样说出‘我不想失去你这个好朋友’这种话，然后第二次装作一切都没发生，我们都是成年人，在这件事上也是高手，我知道那不难做到，我真的这么想过，我真的想，可是我也清楚……”

他记起了Mendez细小的隔断间压抑下去的哽咽，他更忘不掉的是，他一把抱住Mendez时，Mendez执意而果断的拒绝，他推开Solo，向后闪躲，躲到Solo再也不敢伸出手的位置。

“我们没法成为除了朋友之外别的关系……那不是现在的我想要的。”

你想要什么？

Solo没来得及问，Mendez就离开了。也许Mendez觉得话说到这里就够了，也或许是他没有办法再说下去。但是他想要什么？想要自己退回陌生人的位置、别再去打扰他？他想要Syverson和那个他也看得到的、另一种可能？Solo太迷惑了，等他喝完酒，睡了一觉又来到Mendez家门前时，他才发现自己这颗脑袋从很久以前就不怎么懂得在Mendez面前好好转动了。Solo左右看看，这个时间点连经过的车辆都少之又少，这情景恐怕和当年Mendez徘徊于那扇门之前大同小异，他不是没有体会，他早就体会过无数次。

他就真的只是……太迷惑了。他想亲口问问Mendez想要什么，再诚实一点的话，他只是想要离Mendez近一点。

在他仍力所能及的范围内再近那么一点。

好在屋内被等待的那个人没有让Solo的迷惑持续太久，Mendez也搞不清自己是从那一秒开始确定Solo来到了他门外的，像感应，也像直觉，总之当他发现自己门外有人为制造的动静时，最先闪过的念头就是Solo来了。他没拉开窗帘，他不需要靠“亲眼目睹”就能确认Solo是何等彷徨与低落。

他们为何总是在彼此的身上不停地重蹈覆辙。

Mendez考虑了半刻钟有余，最终还是下床披了件衣服。他和Solo的不同太多，他会在抽完一整包烟后离开，而Solo绝对不会。他不想在明知自己清楚Solo会在他家门口待一整晚的情况下还对此视而不见。事到如今，他不能再对那些该去面对的事情扮作从未发生了。

门被向外推开的时候很轻，不过在这一片过于静谧的环境里，Solo还是被轻易吸引了注意。先是Mendez的头从里面探出来，接着是半个身体，他的手扶着门，站在要跨出一步的位置上，他皱起的眉被刘海遮住了，但Solo还是将这些都看得一清二楚。他猜想自己是笑了，只是等他回过神发现自己在笑的时候，那个笑已经落了下去。Mendez会出来并非是他的希望，如果Mendez不拉开门，事情会不会有所改变？他是不是就可以装做停车场的对话没发生过，以另一种可能去挽留Mendez？就像……就像他无数次地设想如果他当时拉开了门，结局会否有所不同？

但Mendez就这样站在他的面前，比他坦诚，比他勇敢，同时还告诉他，这所有的假设都已毫无意义。

“Solo……”Mendez先出了声，他稍稍带上了些门，从那个不进不退的位置离开后朝Solo走近了，“我最不希望的就是你为我……”

“不，别想太多，我只是……”Solo也站了起来，他深呼吸后一只手叉住腰、另一只则无意识地抓起了头发，“我只是想来告诉你我已经向O'Donnell解释过了，今天发生在我和Syverson之间的事不会给他过几天的二次审查带去什么影响。”

Mendez幅度很小地摇了摇头，眼睛里柔和的光在睫毛的一片阴影下变得更黯。

“好吧，好的，我说谎了，我是……我只是想在这里待一会儿、也太想弄清楚而已。”

我只是没那么容易能像你一样下定一个决心而已。

和在停车场时急促的语气不同，现在的Solo镇定多了，然而他的面色中依然有留存的犹豫，也有Mendez从没见过的不自信。他身上未消散的酒气，他的疲惫，他的踟蹰——这不像Solo，不像他认识的Solo。他也永远不会明白，Solo只有在面对他时，才会变成另一个谁也不认识的人。

到了现在，他也已经没必要去弄明白了。

“你在停车场的时候，说你总是被动地在做选择……”

Mendez抿紧嘴，像是耐心地等着他问出来。就算在这么不明亮的视界下，他脸上的每个细节在Solo看来都是一样和缓而动人。Solo的手抚上了Mendez的脸颊，Mendez一开始躲了一下，在那只手又追上来后，他便也不再动了：

“你想要什么？Mendez，告诉我你想要什么。”

“Solo……”Mendez把呼吸和说话的声音都放得极缓，就像怕惊扰到Solo的心碎，“我想要什么不重要，我不能自私地在这种局面下还要求你和我一起假装我们能做回朋友或是……”

“很重要。没有比这更重要的事。”Solo用郑重的肯定打断了他，他把自己眼里那份彻底公开的执迷投进他的眼底，“所以你想要我们只是朋友吗？”

不再做任何出格之举，不再说任何令人误会之语，不会令人产生揣测，不会让人心生犹豫的——

“单纯的，真正的，朋友？”

Solo抚在Mendez眼角的指腹还留有相触的余温，他明白Mendez没拿开他的手只是源于他最后的心软，他是世界上最不愿意让Mendez为难的人，到头来，他却偏偏又是最让Mendez为难的那个人。他瞥到Mendez嗫喏的嘴唇，回忆起自己花了多久的时间去计划自己能为两人的关系做什么、能为Mendez做什么。他太想要留住Mendez，也太想要把他绑在身边，他没有问过Mendez想要什么也不曾在乎过他想要什么，他甚至还想要得到所有他该得到的不该得到的一切——

他从没想过原来他还能为Mendez放弃些什么。

“如果你想要我这么做的话……”

Mendez说不出话，他看着Solo的眼神是如此酸楚却不留余地。Solo缓缓地放下了手，他的爱还留在那里，但是他的手离开了。

“那我们以后就真的只是朋友。”

上部完

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年7月9日，以此记录。


End file.
